L'Alliance maléfique
by Izzie
Summary: L'organisation zodiacale s'est alliée à Voldemort. De ce fait, les GBoys sont envoyé à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves. Heureusement, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent sera la pour les aider.
1. Appel à l'aide

 Couple : Yaoi : 01/02 03/04  Normal : 05/ Hermione (ça fait un peu zarb quand même) * p'têt d'autre *

 Salut ! Voilà ma toute nouvelle invention, une fic cross-over entre Harry Potter et Gundam Wing.

Je suis obligé de changer un peu le monde de Harry Potter pour que la guerre entre Oz et les colonies puisse exister mais je ne change pas d'époque.

Et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisode de Gundam Wing (une dizaine) alors le passé des personnages ne sera probablement pas le même. Et Hilde n'existe pas (je n'ai vu aucun épisode où elle apparaît alors…) et pour ce que j'ai vu de la série je n'aime pas trop Réléna alors ne vous attendez pas à la voir.

Et je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais ne vous en faite pas, c'est parce que c'est le prologue, les autres seront plus long.

Bon, mon ptit speech est assez long comme ça alors je vous laisse lire…

Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à m'amélioré…

Prologue

L'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, était réuni dans la grande salle.

L'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé, mais elle le sera dans moins d'une semaine et, pour l'instant, ils avaient un immense problème.

- Donc, Sévérus, vous dites que Voldemort c'est trouvé un allié de taille ? questionna le directeur.

- Oui, l'organisation Zodiacale, ayant à sa tête un général moldu, Treize Kushrenada.

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est alliés à des moldus ? Interrogea le professeur Sinistra.

- L'organisation d'Oz est très puissante et menace paix entre des colonies spatiale dont seule une minorité de la population connaît l'existence et la terre. Il y a quelques rebelles de l'armée qui lutte contre mais leur principal ennemi sont cinq adolescents. Expliqua le professeur Dumbledore qui faisait partie de la minorité qui savait la vérité.

- Cinq adolescents, Albus ? répéta Minerva, aussi incrédule que ses collègues.

- Oui, ils ont été entraîné pour combattre et sont plus fort que la plupart des soldats de n'importe quelle armée. Ils ont mis en échec beaucoup des hommes de main de Oz. Ils sont pilotes de machine de guerre fabriquée par les colonies : des Gundams.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort a parlé d'un sixième adolescent, ou plutôt d'une sixième adolescente qui aident les pilotes pour certaine mission. Elle ne pilote pas de Gundam mais elle doit avoir reçu le même entraînement que les autres. [1]

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Confirma le directeur.

- Et que comptez-vous faire, monsieur le Directeur ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

- Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de faire venir ces adolescents dans l'école et de les faire passé pour des élèves.

- Mais Albus, comment peut-on les faire venir s'il ne sont pas sorciers ?

- Cela ne sera pas un problème. S'ils sont invité par l'ensemble des professeur, ils pourront entrain même s'ils sont moldus.

- Et vous savez où les trouver ? demanda le professeur Trawleney.

- Oui, je le sais. Je leur demanderai de venir le vingt-neuf août, et j'espère vivement qu'ils accepteront. Bon, je vais vous laisser retourner à vos occupations.

La réunion au sommet des professeurs se termina sur ses mots et maintenant, tous attendaient l'arrivée des cinq adolescents.

Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau et sortit un appareil moldu sur lequel il avait lancé un sort pour qu'il puisse fonctionne malgré les ondes magiques qui brouillaient leur réseau. 

Un ordinateur.

Il envoya un mail à une de ces vielles connaissances.

_Docteur J.,_

_C'est en tant qu'ami, que je vous demande votre aide._

_Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de notre époque, est revenu à la vie l'année dernière et a conclu une alliance avec l'organisation de Oz._

_Nous avons les moyens de nous défendre contre Voldemort, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre le Général Kushrenada et ses hommes._

_C'est pour ça que j'aimerai beaucoup que vous acceptiez d'envoyer les pilotes de Gundam à Poudlard, pendant quelque temps, que l'on puisse détruire nos ennemis._

_Si vous êtes d'accord, ils pourront arrivés à Poudlard le vingt-neuf de ce mois._

_        Je vous envoie mes meilleures salutations _

                               Albus Dumbeldore 

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la réponse lui arriva et le soulagea au plus au point.

_Cher Albus,_

_Cette alliance entre Oz et Voldemort nous est tout aussi nocive à l'un qu'à l'autre, alors je vous enverrai les cinq pilotes le vingt-neuf._

_Ils seront sur le quai 9¾ à onze heures précises._

_        Salutation_

_                J._

Dans deux jours, les cinq adolescents qui les aideront dans leur combat seront là.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils arriveront à vaincre Oz et que Harry et ses deux amis Ron et Hermione, à qui le Dumbledore devra donner des cours de défense particuliers, arriveront à les protéger des sortilèges.

[1] J'avais oublié de préciser que je rajoute un perso dans l'univers de Gundam Wing (vous verrez, ce sera zarb)

Voilà, maintenant j'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser

Pour la répartition des G-Boys :

Dans quelle maison voulez-vous qu'ils soient. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils soient tous dans la même maison. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils soient réparti en même temps que les premières années ou qu'ils le soient avant. 

Pour le professeur de DCFM :

Un perso de Gundam Wing (sally, noin...) [préciser dans vot' review] Un perso de Harry Potter (Remus, Sirius, Figg) [préciser aussi] Un perso totalement inventé 

Pour Drago :

Qu'il reste méchant Qu'il soit ami avec le trio mais donne le change en public Qu'il soit ami avec le trio et le montre 

Pour Rogue :

Qu'il reste comme il est Qu'il se réconcilie avec Harry et les autres Que Voldemort découvre sa trahison ou non 


	2. les GBoys débarquent

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et on répondu aux question que je posais [d'ailleurs vous pouvez encore le faire parce que j'utilise pas ces idées tout de suite] et maintenant pour ce qui est des messages qui demandent réponse voilà… : Réponse aux réview côté Harry Potter :

Fleur-bleue : merci pour tes suggestions, j'vais en tenir compte [après tout c'est pour ça qu'je demande] surtout pour Sally parce que j'l'aime bien et j'vais essayer de faire quelque chose de drôle pour une fois… 

Mamoru Kusanaguy : Merci pour avoir répondu aux sondage. Pour ce qui est de tes autres suggestions : Ron en G-Boys, je pense pas que je vais le faire, mais rassure toi y'a un autre perso d'HP qui sera dans leur équipe. J'te dis pas qui mais on le saura dans le prochain chapitre (c'est pas qui on pourrait croire !) et pour le couple Harry/Ginny je pense que je vais essayer, je les vois bien ensemble

Réponse aux réview côté Gundam Wing

Aura : Tu dis surtout pas un 5/Hermione mais t'en fais pas elle sera très OCC. J'l'adore 'Mione mais pas son côté « Miss-je-sais-tout » et ce que j'aime bien c'est faire qu'elle est une toute autre personne que ce qu'elle *prétend* être alors ça devrait déjà un peu arranger les choses. Enfin j'l'espère. Et sinon, merci pour les réponses aux questions…

Kaoro : Merci pour tes idées c'est gentil… J'vais les prendre en compte. Et pour ce qui est de Sally, ce s'rait pas mal, vais essayer de la mettre.

Lian : Merci pour tes idées… J'en ai bien besoin parce que j'avoue que j'sais pas du tout dans quoi je m'embarque. Et t'en fait pas pour Harry et Ron, j'les vois vraiment, mais alors la vraiment, pas du tout ensemble…

Chapitre 2 

Dans un camion qui roulait en direction de Londres, cinq adolescents étaient entrain de discuter de leur prochaine mission.

C'était les pilotes de Gundam.

- Les mads sont devenu complètement fous ! s'exclama Duo. Ils se sont shooter à quoi ?

- Voyons Duo, résonna Quatre. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'ils disent.

- Quatre ! Ils nous ont parler d'une école de sorcellerie !

- D'accord c'est un peu bizarre, mais on verra bien quand on y arrivera. 

- Ouais… Mais je maintiens qu'ils ont dû prendre quelque chose de pas très catholique…

- Maxwell ! Tu pourrais pas arrêter de te plaindre trente secondes… râla Wufei, depuis la place du conducteur.

- Et ben Wuffy, on est énervé parce que ma p'tite sœur [1] fait pas partie du voyage.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Tiens, tu ne m'a pas contredit ?

Wufei poussa un grognement de frustration, tandis que Duo était littéralement plier en deux de rire et que Quatre pouffait discrètement.

Les deux derniers garçons n'avaient toujours rien dit et semblait pas mal se ficher de ce qui se passait autour d'eux

Heero était sur le siège avant et finissait de taper un rapport de mission sur son portable, tandis que Trowa paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la camion stoppa dans le parking de la gare King Kross et les cinq adolescents descendirent avec leur bagage.

On leur avait dit qu'ils devraient sûrement passé plusieurs mois dans cette école, et par conséquent ils avaient pris plus que ce qu'ils avaient d'habitude besoin pour leur mission.

Mais pour l'instant, ils restaient planté sur le quai de gare, légèrement troublé.

- Euh… les gars, interpella Duo. Est-ce que l'un de vous voit la voie 9¾ ? 

- Hn. Répondit Heero.

Duo, qui était habitué à ce genre de réponse de la part de son partenaire, en déduisit que cela voulait dire non.

- Vous cherchez la voix 9¾, messieurs ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent brusquement, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu la personne arriver par derrière.

Ils furent encore plus surpris de voir se tenir devant eux un vieil homme, doté d'une longue barbe blanche.

Si Duo n'avait pas été aussi impressionner par l'aura qui se dégageait du vieil homme, il aurait émit tout haut une comparaison très valorisante au père Noël.

Ce fut finalement Quatre qui prit la parole.

- Oui, monsieur. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

- Elle se trouve là. Répondit-il, en désignant de la main le mur entre les voix 9 et 10.

- Euh… C'est un mur. Constata Duo.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire, puis les renseigna.

- Suivez-moi…

Et il partit en direction du mur, fonçant droit dedans et disparût.

Les cinq adolescents étaient bouche bée.

Même le visage de Heero laissait voir de l'incrédulité, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Finalement Trowa partit en direction du mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Quatre.

- Il nous a dit de le suivre, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un passage.

Et il se remit à marché, suivit de près par Heero qui se décida lui aussi.

Les trois autres regardèrent leurs amis disparaître comme le vieil homme puis se regardèrent.

- Et bien, c'est parti pour l'aventure ! s'exclama Duo, d'un ton enjoué.

- Maxwell… gronda Wufei.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment très rassuré… avoua Quatre.

- Si Heero et Trowa ont pu passé, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne le puisse pas nous. Fit Duo en agrippant ses deux amis et les entraînant avec lui droit sur le mur.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient plus leur valise que le vieil homme avait fait disparaître, ils se demandaient encore comment.

Sinon, ils se seraient sûrement emmêlé les pinceaux avec.

Lorsque les trois garçons eurent traversé le mur, ils se retrouvèrent sur un autre quai de gare, paraissant plus vieux que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter et sur les rails duquel était arrêtée une locomotive à vapeur, comme celle du début du siècle dernier.

Les cinq adolescents fixaient tous le vieil homme.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ? questionna Heero d'un ton froid.

- Je l'aurais demandé un peu plus gentiment que ça mais je me pose les mêmes questions… informa Duo.

- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard et vous êtes arrivé ici en franchissant la barrière magique qui permet d'accéder à l'entrée de la gare des sorciers. Renseigna Dumbledore. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien monter dans le train qui vous conduira à l'école. 

- Oui, merci. Remercia poliment Quatre. Mais pourrions-nous savoir où se trouvent nos bagages ?

- Ils sont déjà à l'école.

Puis le directeur disparût dans un « plop » indiquant qu'il venait de transplaner, laissant les cinq garçons sur le quai.

Finalement, Heero monta dans le train suivit par les quatre autres.

Celui-ci était totalement vide, ce qui était normal puisque la rentrée n'était que dans quelques jours.

Les cinq adolescents s'installèrent dans un compartiment, puis le train partit.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque le train s'arrêta et les pilotes descendirent de la machine.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

C'est là qu'ils aperçurent un géant qui leur fit signe de venir.

Résigner à attendre avant de poser toute les questions qui les préoccupaient une fois arrivé, ils se laissèrent guidé par le géant qui leur dit se nommé Hagrid, ils montèrent dans des barques qui les firent traverser un lac, les arrêtant devant un immense château.

- Monsieur Hagrid, demanda Quatre. Quel est cette demeure ? Nous étions censé nous rendre dans une école…

C'était la question que tout les autres se posaient également.

- Je vous présente Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie…

- Quoi !!! s'exclama Duo, ça c'est une école ? Mais comment est-ce qu'on fait pour se repérer là-dedans ?

- Vous verrez, on s'y habitue…

Les cinq adolescents en restèrent abasourdi.

Ils avaient dû aller dans beaucoup d'école, mais là c'était autre chose.

Ce château était immense.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les cinq adolescents suivirent Hagrid dans la grande demeure.

Les personnages dans les tableaux se retournaient sur leur passage, et certains leur parlait même.

- Cette fois-ci c'est certain. Je suis entrain de rêver et je vais bientôt me réveiller à la planque. Dit Duo, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Hn. Baka… le rabroua Heero.

- Vi,vi Hee-chan. Moi aussi j't'adore…

Heero soupira, puis cessa de se préoccuper de l'Américain.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sale immense, où les attendaient la plupart des professeurs de l'établissement.

- C'est magnifique… s'extasia Quatre en voyant le plafond enchanté, montrant à cette heure-ci un ciel étoilé.

Aucun des autres ne répondit, même Duo était muet de stupeur, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit apparaître cinq chaise à l'intention des adolescents qui s'y installèrent.

- Et bien, jeune gens, nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir dans notre école. Introduit Dumbledore avant de présenter MacGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et les autres professeurs aux G-Boys. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous présenter, s'il vous plait ?

- Heero Yuy.

Un ton aussi glacial de la part d'un enfant de l'âge de Heero surprit quelque peu les adultes mais les autres pilotes se présentèrent à leur tour.

- Duo Maxwell !

- Trowa Barton.

- Quatre Raberba Winner!

- Wufei Chang.

Une fois que cela fut fait, le directeur reprit la parole.

- Bon, ce voyage a dû vous fatigué. Je vais laisser Hagrid vous montrer vos chambres et nous parlerons de la raison exacte de votre présence ici demain matin. 

- Merci Monsieur. Remercia Quatre.

- Venez les jeunes… invita Hagrid.

Une fois arrivé dans une tour, Hagrid donna le mot de passe aux tableaux représentant très certainement une princesse de quelque siècle passé et laissa les adolescents dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle commune.

Il y avait une porte laissant accès à une salle de bain et cinq autres qui les conduisaient à leur chambre respective où étaient déjà ranger leurs affaires.

- Moi j'sais pas pour vous les gars, mais je trouve ce château génial ! Je sens que cette année va être extra… s'enthousiasma Duo.

- Et en plus les prof ont l'air plutôt sympa… rajouta Quatre.

- Ouais… Ils ont l'air quand même assez étrange… fit remarquer Wufei.

- Et vous deux, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Quatre à Trowa et Heero.

- Il faudra faire attention à ce qu'on fait, ils ont l'air plutôt strict. Répondit le jeune acrobate.

- Hn. [2]

Ils échangèrent encore quelques impressions puis partirent se coucher chacun de leur côté.

[1] Ce s'ra bientôt expliqué, mais je peu déjà vous dire que ce n'est pas dans le sens relation familiale mais plutôt amicale. Et ça a quand même une assez grande importance dans l'histoire.

[2] J'savais pas quoi lui faire répondre alors j'ai fait plus simple. Surtout que pour les réponse élaborée, c'est pas vraiment.


	3. la petite soeur de Duo

Merci pour les reviews, les suggestions et les compliments. Et je me dépêche pour la suite, promis… 

J'ai plein de travail alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour répondre à vos review mais au prochain chap, O.K.

Et par pitié, on ne tue pas l'auteur avant la fin de la fic, même avec ce qu'elle a fait dans ce chapitre

Chapitre 2 

Le lendemain matin, les G-Boys furent convoqué dans le bureau du directeur où, cette fois-ci, ils auraient une discussion en privé sur leur mission.

- Bien, asseyez-vous jeune gens…

Les G-Boys obéirent et Dumbledore entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire de Voldemort.

Puis, il en arriva au moment qui parlait de Harry et ses amis.

- Et pendant ces quatre dernières années, Harry a dû combattre Voldemort à plusieurs reprise avec ses amis. Mais Voldemort a reprit possession de son corps l'année dernière et il veut la mort de Harry et de ses deux meilleurs amis en premier lui.

- Et vous voulez qu'on les protège ? demanda Quatre.

- Oui, entre autre.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre un sorcier. Annonça Heero.

- J'y viens… Si j'ai demandé au professeur J. de vous envoyé ici, c'est que Voldemort s'est allié à Oz.

- Quoi ??? s'exclama Duo.

Les autres étaient aussi étonné que leur ami, mais ne l'avaient pas tout autant montré.

- Oui, c'est d'eux que j'aimerai que vous protégiez mes élèves.  Pour ce qui est de la lutte contre Voldemort lui-même, je leur enseignerais personnellement différents moyens de défense et d'attaque. Bien sûr, vous êtes également les bienvenus à ces cours particuliers.

- Merci… remercia Trowa.

- Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup que des cours de lutte à armes moldue soit enseignés. Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse le faire ?

- Le sergent Lu… Noin [1] pourrait très bien le faire. Remarqua Wufei.

- Très bien, j'essayerais de prendre contact avec elle. Et une de vos amies, Sally Po, sera là comme assistante infirmière.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama joyeusement Duo.

Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourrait-on savoir les noms des deux amis de Harry Potter ? demanda Heero.

- Oh… Oui. Il s'agit de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Duo et Wufei manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur propre salive, tandis que Quatre avait ouvert des yeux rond et que Trowa et Heero avaient haussé les sourcils.

Le directeur fut extrêmement surpris de cette réaction, pour le moins inattendue.

Il décida d'interroger ses cinq invités sur la raison de celle-ci.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a ?

Ce fut Duo qui lui répondit, pas encore tout à fait remis du choc.

- Ma… Ma petite sœur [2] est ici ?

- Votre petite sœur ? répéta Dumbledore de plus en plus surpris.

Est-ce que Duo voulait parler d'Hermione Granger ?

- Attendez… demanda Duo, en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses poches pour en ressortir une photo, récente, de lui et de sa *petite sœur*. C'est elle Hermione ?

Le directeur prit la photo et l'examina avant de la rendre à son propriétaire et d'acquiescer en silence.

- Donc, vous connaissez Miss Granger…

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Duo. Alors ça, c'est génial ! ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu passé une année entière avec ma petite sœur !

- Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes donc le frère de Miss Granger.

Duo ouvrit de grand yeux, puis comprit.

- Non… Mais je la connais depuis très longtemps, et je la considère comme ma petite sœur…

- Et tout les cinq, vous la voyez de temps en temps.

- Oui, pendant les vacances scolaires. Répondit Quatre pendant que les autres acquiesçaient en silence. D'ailleurs on vient de la quitter, il y a deux jours.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le professeur J. quelque temps auparavant.

- Je croyais que vous étiez en mission à ce moment-là ? 

- C'est exact. Affirma Wufei.

- Et vous mettez en danger la vie d'une jeune fille sans défense pendant que vous aller vous battre…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Duo était mort de rire sur sa chaise et que, visiblement, Quatre essayait de ne pas le rejoindre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle.

Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Remarquant certainement le trouble du directeur, Wufei décida d'éclairer celui-ci sur le sujet.

- Hermione est très loin d'être une petite fille sans défense comme vous semblez le croire. C'est une des meilleurs combattantes que j'ait vu dans ma vie. Et c'est pour ça que quand elle le peut, elle nous aide dans nos mission.[3]

Dumbledore ouvrit de grand yeux, alors que Duo avait pu se reprendre pendant la tirade de son ami chinois et était à nouveau aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être.

- Donc, Miss Granger est un soldat.

- Ouais… affirma Duo.

- Et ses parents sont d'accord ?

Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent pendant qu'il répondit.

- Ses parents sont morts. 

- Pardon ?

- Cela fait déjà très longtemps.

Les quatre autres adolescents avaient décidé de laisser l'américain répondre aux questions concernant Hermione, puisqu'il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

Le directeur demanda à connaître toute l'histoire.

Cela l'intriguait vraiment.

Comment est-ce que son élève avait pu jouer un rôle pendant quatre ans, s'inventant des parents, un passé.

Alors Duo lui raconta ce qu'il voulait savoir.

***FLASH-BACK***

Un palais sur L2.[4]

Dans une des chambres, celle de la jeune princesse de ce royaume, deux petits enfants sont entrain de jouer.

Ils doivent avoir tout au plus six ans.

Un garçon et une fille.

Aurore, la princesse[5] et un enfant des rues.

Tout à coups, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre.

Les deux enfants sursautent.

- Duo, vite cache toi ! lui murmure Aurore.

Duo se dépêche d'entrer dans l'armoire de la jeune princesse et s'y cache.

Il a juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Mademoiselle Aurore, votre mère veut vous parlez… Elle va arriver.

A peine la servante finit-elle sa phrase qu'une jeune femme, qui ne devrait pas encore avoir trente ans entre elle-aussi dans la pièce.

- Isabella, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait… demande la mère de la jeune Aurore.

- Oui madame… fait la servante avant de se retirer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa fille.

- Aurore, commence-t-elle d'un regard triste. Nos ennemis sont en chemin, ils veulent nous tuer toi, ton père et moi. Ton père et moi n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir mais toi, tu le peux.

- Comment mère ?

La jeune femme sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

- Grâce à ça… 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un poison très spécial. Il faudra que tu le boives, c'est la seule solution…

- Mais cela me tuera…

- Non Aurore. Tu aura l'air morte, plus personne ne pourra déceler quelque trace de vie dans ton corps mais cela ne durera que vingt-quatre heure. Ensuite tu reprendra vie.[6]

- Comment cela peut-il me sauver ?

- On te mettra dans le tombeau de notre famille après une cérémonie d'enterrement. Nos ennemis te croiront morte, ils n'irons pas voir dans le tombeau. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu attendras encore un petit moment et, si tu vois que tout est calme, tu sortiras de ton tombeau et tu t'enfuiras loin d'ici. C'est compris…

La fillette hocha la tête.

- Tiens… Ce soir, tu boiras le contenu de la fiole, d'accord ?

- Oui maman…

La jeune femme sourit à sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui faire ses adieux puis de sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée Duo sortit de sa cachette vint au côté de Aurore et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Merci Duo…

- Dis, on ne vas plus pouvoir se revoir ?

- Si… Si on va se revoir.

- Comment ?

La princesse ne répondit pas, mais elle alla chercher des habits dans son armoires, un pantalon et un T-Shirt, et les donna à Duo.

- Ce soir, je vais devoir boire ce poison et demain, on me mettra dans le tombeau de ma famille. Toi, tu y seras caché et tu attendras mon réveil. Prend ces habits pour que je puisse me changer et quand on sortira, je viendrais avec toi.

Duo fit un magnifique sourire à la princesse avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Et je te protégerais comme ma petite sœur…

- Ouais… Maintenant, dépêche toi de partir avant que mon père arrive… Tu sais bien qu'il ne voulais plus que je te revoie…

- Ouais… A demain.

- A demain.

***FIN DU FLASH-BACK***

Le professeur Dumbledore resta abasourdis par le récit de l'Américain.

Hermione était une princesse…

Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle dès la rentrée.

Mais pour l'instant, il décida de ne pas en parler aux autres professeurs.

- D'accord, ce sera tout. Vous pouvez vous promener à votre guise dans l'école. Mais ne dîtes à personne que vous connaissez Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait très envie que tout le monde sache qui elle est vraiment.

- Bien professeur !

Les cinq adolescents sortirent du bureau, laissant Dumbledore perdu dans ses réflexions. 

[1] désolée je ne sais plus son prénom. Si quelqu'un veut bien avoir la gentillesse de me le dire, ce s'rait sympa. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bon grade ?

[2] Mon Dieu, protégez-moi, je sens que je vais me faire tuer par à peu près tout le monde pour avoir osé faire ça… Pitié ! on ne tue pas l'auteur avant la fin de la fic…

[3] Concept bizarre je sais, mais j'sais pas pourquoi j'm'imagine bien 'Mione en combattante.

[4] Je crois pas qu'il était censé y avoir un royaume sur cette colonie mais on va dire que oui…

[5] J'ai c'nom dans la tête depuis que j'ai regardé la belle au bois dormant

[6] Pensez au poison que bois Juliette dans Roméo et Juliette…


	4. repartition

Salut ! merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! 

Réponse aux review côté **Harry Potter**

**Satine :** merci pour le prénom de noin et voilà la suite !

**Watery136 :** C'était le but de changer Hermione. J'adore faire ça avec elle…

Réponse aux review côté **Gundam Wing :**

**Kaoro :** pour le prénom de noin : merci et pour son grade, ben j'ai vu un autre épisode hier et j'au vu qu'elle était lieutenant… Sinon, Hermione qui est la p'tite sœur de Duo, t'en fait pas moi aussi je trouve zarb, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. J'ai vraiment de ces idée parfois…

**Lian :** Voilà la rencontre ! (tout cas une partie) et oui n't'en fait pas je fais bien du 1/ 2…

**Merci aussi à tout les autres**

Chapitre 3 

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur des G-Boys qui en avait un peu marre d'entendre Duo qui 's'extasiait sur le fait que sa petite sœur serait ici.

Au moins, maintenant, ils pourraient discuter ensemble.

Les professeurs étaient déjà assis à leur table et les cinq adolescents venaient de se lever pour suivre le professeur MacGonagall qui allait accueillir les premières années.

- Oh Minerva… Pourriez-vous demander à Hermione Granger de me rejoindre dans mon bureau après la cérémonie de répartition… demanda Dumbledore.

- Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle, surprise.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à se demander mais personne ne questionna le directeur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avançaient en direction de la grande salle quand ils virent le professeur MacGonagall venir à leur rencontre.

Elle s'arrêta devant eux.

- Miss Granger, le directeur voudrait que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau une fois le banquet terminé.

- Euh…oui, je le ferais professeur.

- Bien, je dois retourner voir les premières années.

Puis, la vieille dame les laissa seuls.

- Tu sais ce que te veux le directeur Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Non, j'espère que j'ai rien fait de mal…

- Hermione ! On a même pas encore commencer l'année scolaire… le renseigna Ron. Que veux-tu avoir fait de mal…

- Oui ben je sais pas… Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir ?

- Allez, tu le sauras bientôt, t'en fait pas… rassura Harry.

Les trois adolescents continuèrent leur chemin et vinrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, attendant l'entrée des premières années.

Hermione jeta un regard à la table des professeur et vit que le directeur regardait dans sa direction.

De ce fait, elle baissa les yeux et les retourna vers la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer le professeur MacGonagall, suivit de la file des première années.

Elle n'y prêta pas grande attention et se reconcentra sur ce que lui disait Ginny quand la jeune rouquine fut interrompue par la voix de son frère.

- Vous avez vu les cinq derniers, ils ont l'ait d'avoir notre âge…

Hermione, curieuse, releva les yeux et crut qu'elle rêvait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être ici, et surtout pourquoi ?

Elle vit Duo regarder dans sa direction et lui faire un signe de main, vite imité par Quatre…

Hermione lui sourit en retour.

- Tu les connais Hermione ?

- Hein… Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant. 

- Tu les connais ? répéta Harry.

- Ouais… Ce sont des amis… De longue date…

Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait la voir.

Un des G-Boys devait lui avoir dit qu'ils la connaissaient et maintenant, elle devrait s'expliquer.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, toutes les premières années furent repartit et la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

- Cette année, nous accueillons cinq nouveaux élèves qui entreront directement en cinquième année. Je compte sur vous pour être aimable avec eux.

Le professeur MacGonagall les appela alors dans l'ordre alphabétique :

- Trowa Barton…

Le jeune homme s'avança, n'aimant pas trop être fixé par toute la salle, puis le professeur le coiffa du choixpeau.

- Serdaigle ! choisit le chapeau…

Il alla s'asseoir à sa table.

- Wufei Chang…

- Serpentard !

- Duo Maxwell…

- Griffondor !

Duo se rendit immédiatement au côté d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de l'assaillir de questions sur le monde de la magie, sous le regard envieux de pas mal de fille qui avait l'air de trouver le jeune garçon à leur goût.

Elles n'ont vraiment aucune chance, pensa Hermione, le cœur de son petit frère est déjà pris par notre glaçon nationale, même si Duo ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Puisque ils seraient tout les six réunis cette année, il faudra qu'elle essaie de les aider à se rendre compte de leur sentiments respectif.

- Quatre Winner…

- Poufsouffle !

- Heero Yuy…

- Griffondor !

Le jeune homme se rendit calmement au côté de Duo et d'Hermione à qui il fit également la bise puis se mura dans un silence, ignorant les questions qu'on lui posait.

Hermione n'avait pas relever les yeux vers la table des professeurs, mais ceux-ci avaient regardé les G-Boys se rendre à leur table et avaient parfaitement vu les deux de Griffondor embrasser Hermione.

Ce qui laissait suggérer qu'ils la connaissait.

Ils regardèrent Dumbledore pour avoir plus d'explications, mais le directeur se contenta de leur faire un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Euh… Hermione. Tu nous présentes ? demanda Ron.

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Harry, Ron, Ginny, je vous présente Duo et Heero. Ce sont des amis de très longue date. Heero, Duo, voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et sa jeune sœur Ginny, ce sont aussi de très, très bons amis.

- Salut ! lança Duo avec enthousiasme.

- Salut ! lui répondirent les sorciers.

Heero se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Les six jeunes n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer leur discussion car Dumbledore réclama le silence.

- Maintenant, je suppose que vous vous demandez qui est votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et bien il s'agit de Sirius Black qui, je vous le rappelle, a été innocenté hier…

L'ancien prisonnier entra dans la pièce sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Il lança un regard à Harry qui lui sourit et répondit au sourire de son filleul.

- Harry, tu aurais pu nous dire que Sirius serait le nouveau professeur… lui reprocha Ron.

- Je savais même pas qu'il avait été innocenté, alors…

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit encore la parole.

- Vu le retour de Voldemort, et la puissance de certain sort que vous allez apprendre cette année, j'ai engagé une aide infirmière, Miss Sally Pô.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans la salle sous les applaudissement des élèves alors que la mâchoire d'Hermione devait presque toucher la table.

- Dis Duo, j'dois m'attendre à encore beaucoup de surprise de ce genre là ? demanda-t-elle.

Duo resta silencieux, chose bizarre, et se contenta d'un sourire ce qui laissait Hermione présager que oui.

- Et pour finir, reprit le directeur. Je vous annonce que une nouvelle branche sera enseignée cette année. Il s'agit de combat à arme blanche. Et votre professeur sera le lieutenant Lucrézia Noin !

Une autre jeune femme pénétra dans la salle et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs alors que Hermione était définitivement certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En plus des G-Boys, Sally et Lucrézia débarquaient aussi à Poudlard.

Cela voulait à tout les coups dirent qu'il a avait un problème de taille, et qui devait concerner Oz.

Elle le demanderait au directeur lorsqu'elle serait dans son bureau.

- Pauvre Quat-chan ! s'exclama soudain Duo.

Hermione, Heero et quelques autres personnes se retournèrent vers la table des Poufsouffle où le petit blondinet était bombardé de question et qu'il essayait de répondre à tout le monde pour ne pas vexer les autres.

Hermione en profita pour regarder les autres tables.

A celle des Serdaigles, Trowa était aussi assaillit par les questions mais il ne répondait pas vraiment, se contentant de sortir quelque mots de temps et temps tandis qu'à celle des Serpentards, Wufei, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être trop embêter par des questions.

Heero ne répondait rien lorsqu'on lui demandait quelque chose ou alors par des « hn », ce qui n'étonna pas Hermione outre mesure tandis que Duo répondait joyeusement aux questions qui lui était posée.

- Maintenant ! Que le banquet commence ! annonça enfin Dumbledore, pour le plus grand soulagement des élèves qui commençaient à avoir faim.


	5. petite entrevue avec le dirlo

Merci à tous ceux qui suive ma fic et qui me laisse leur review… 

J'essayerais de ne jamais faire trop long pour les mises à jour mais c'est pas toujours très facile quand on a plusieurs fic commencée en même temps et en plus une montagne de leçons à faire et de test à apprendre.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap' vous plaira même s'il se passe pas grand chose…

Chapitre 4 

Dès la fin du repas, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur tout en se préparant à devoir donner des explications à celui-ci.

Elle avait laissé Duo et Heero en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, à qui elle avait soigneusement évité de répondre quant à la manière dont elles avaient connu les deux nouveaux.

En chemin, elle croisa Quatre qui vint la serrer dans ses bras.

Comme personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, Hermione en profita pour lui demander ce qu'avait révéler Duo au directeur sur son passé.

Quatre s'empressa de répondre à la question avant d'aller rejoindre son groupe, non sans avoir tout d'abord souhaiter « bonne nuit » à son amie.

La jeune fille arriva finalement à la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant et elle vit que le directeur attendait derrière.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du bureau où se trouvait déjà Sally, qu'elle salua.

Dumbledore la pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit docilement, puis elle attendit que le directeur prenne la parole.

- Bien, Miss Granger. Je suppose que vous avez deviner la raison pour laquelle je souhaitait vous  entretenir.

- Vous voulez savoir la vérité sur moi et mon passé ?

- Exactement, et cette jeune femme est là pour confirmer certain de vos dire. Si tant est qu'elle connaissent les passages que je vais vous demandé d'éclaircir.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il doute d'elle à présent, après tout, elle avait mentit durant quatre ans.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-elle. Mon enfance ?

- Je sais déjà que vous êtes une princesse…

- Étiez…coupa-t-elle.

- Oui. Étiez une princesse. Et que vous avez connu Duo pendant cette époque de votre vie et que vous avez dû simuler votre propre mort. Ce que j'aimerai connaître, ce sont les détails de votre rencontre avec le professeur G…

- Très bien. Alors, Duo et moi, on avait dix ans…

***FLASH-BACK* **

Deux enfants marchent seuls dans les rues de L2, en pleine nuit.

Ils ont l'air épuisé et affamés, mais pourtant, ils rigolent ensemble comme le ferait n'importe quels enfants de leur âge.

Ils ne savent pas où ils vont, ils marchent simplement où le vents les pousse.

Soudain, une voiture s'arrête juste à côté d'eux.

Un homme en descend.

- Salut les enfants…

- Salut Monsieur ! répond Duo.

- Bonjour… répond Hermione.

- Vous savez que les rues de L2 sont très dangereuses la nuit. Où sont vos parents ?

- Sont morts M'sieur… répond Duo

- Quoi ! Mais où est-ce que vous habitez ?

Les deux enfants haussent les épaules, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ?

- Non… répond Hermione.

L'homme a l'air horrifié que ces deux petits doivent mener une vie pareille puis, il semble qu'une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

Après tout, s'ils ont été capables de survivre, on ne sait combien de temps, seuls dans les rues de la planète la plus dangereuse de toute la galaxie, ils pourraient devenir de bons, même très bons soldats.

- Ecoutez les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

L'homme leur explique son idée et leur demande s'ils acceptent.

Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire.

***FIN DU FLASH-BACK***

- Donc, c'est comme ça que vous avez été entraînée dans cette guerre…

- Oui.

- Et ensuite, vous avez suivit un entraînement spécial ?

- Oui.

- Et vous connaissez les cinq nouveaux élèves…

- Oui.

- Bien. Je ne vais rien vous demandé d'autre pour l'instant. Sauf peut-être de rester discrète sur la véritable identité de vos camarades. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez trop de mal à le faire après avoir caché la votre pendant quatre ans. Finit le directeur avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Au fait, coupa soudainement Sally qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout l'entretient. Tu pourras passer à l'infirmerie une fois cette semaine.

- Ouais… D'accord Sally.

- Bon, vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir Miss Granger…

- Merci…

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et se préparait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

Elle se retourna vers le directeur.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes avec Oz ?

Le vieil homme la regarda, pas vraiment surpris qu'Hermione en soit arrivée à cette conclusion.

La jeune fille était très intelligente, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point-là, et ce n'était pas du tout étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à faire le lien entre l'arrivée de ces amis et un éventuel problème avec l'alliance zodiacale.

Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas lui mentir.

- Oui, Oz a conclu une alliance avec Voldemort.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, mais je vous l'expliquerai en même temps qu'à Harry et Ronald lors des cours spéciaux qui vous seront donnés.

- Des cours spéciaux, Monsieur ?

- Oui, mais prévenez Ronald et Harry qu'il faudra que vous soyez tout les trois dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, demain à dix-neuf heures.

- Bien monsieur, au revoir…

- Au revoir Miss Granger !

La jeune fille sortit du  bureau et se rendit directement à la tour de Griffondor.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, elle vit qu'il ne restait que Duo, Harry et Ron.

Heero devait déjà être monté dans les dortoirs pour taper quelque rapport, mais il aura sûrement une belle surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune prise, ni autre source d'énergie où brancher son ordinateur portable.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulais Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

- Oh rien, c'est personnel. Sinon, Ron, Harry, on doit le retrouver tout les trois en salle de défense contre les forces du mal, demain soir à dix-neuf heures.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- On verra demain…

- Eh ! Au fait, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous étiez connu tout les deux ! rappela Ron.

- Ben en fait, commença Duo après avoir lancer un regard à Hermione. On devait avoir quatre ans et, comme on habitait tout près l'un de l'autre, et ben on se voyait souvent et puis, depuis cette époque on ne s'est plus quitté.

- Ah ouais…Vous devez vraiment bien vous connaître alors… constata Harry.

- Ça c'est clair ! Hermione c'est comme ma petite sœur ! s'exclama Duo.

- Ouais… approuva Hermione. En tout cas, c'est génial que vous soyez là cette année ! ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas passé une année entière avec toi…

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire, pour lui dire que c'était pareil pour lui.

- Bon, fit Harry. Moi je vais me coucher…

- J'viens avec toi… décida Ron.

- Je vais rester encore un moment… informa Duo.

- O.K. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit les garçons… souhaita Hermione.

Les deux sorciers montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir, laissant Hermione seule avec son petit frère.

- Alors, donc, tu es une sorcière Hermione.

- Comme tu peux le voir…

- Et d'après ton directeur, tu es aussi une « jeune fille sans défense ».

- Quoi !!!

Duo rigola doucement.

- En tout cas, pour reprendre son expression exacte. Je peux te dire que j'étais mort de rire.

- J'imagine tout à fait. Mais dis-moi, quand vous avez parlé de moi, il n'y avais pas d'autre prof dans la pièce.

- Non…

- Merci mon Dieu !

- Et ben quoi ? T'aurais pas aimé que les prof sachent…

- Non ! coupa Hermione. Je ne préfère pas… Bon, je crois que je vais aussi aller me coucher moi…

- Ok. Et ben moi, je vais aller rejoindre Hee-chan… Essayer de le décoller de son ordinateur…

- Ça m'étonnerai que tu en ailles besoin…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et ben tu vois, dans cette école, tout les objets qui ont été créer pour remplacer la magie ne peuvent pas fonctionner. Et les ordinateur en font parties…

- C'est génial ! Comme ça au moins, je n'aurais pas trop de mal à le faire penser à autre chose que ces rapports ! s'exclama Duo, tout joyeux.

- Ouais… Allez bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Les deux amis se séparèrent et se rendirent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.


	6. faut rester zen!

Chapitre 5 

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient entrain de déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Duo discutait joyeusement avec ses nouveaux camarades tandis que Heero restait vers Hermione et évitait de se retrouver entraîner dans des conversations sans fin avec les autres étudiants.

A la table des Poufsouffle, Quatre semblait s'être assez bien intégrer parmi les sorciers et il discutait gaiement avec un garçon, plutôt mignon, qui devait être aussi en cinquième année

Chez les Serdaigles, Trowa se tenait un peu à l'écart de ses camarades et semblait couver le petit blond de la table d'à côté du regard.

Et à en juger par l'intensité de son regard, la proximité qu'avait Quatre avec son nouvel ami n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire énormément.[1]

Duo remarqua avec amusement le manège de son compagnon d'armes et s'approcha d'Hermione pour le lui signaler.

- Eh p'tite sœur ! Regarde comme Tro-man couve notre petit ange du regard…

La jeune fille regarda alternativement les deux tables et vit ce que voulait dire Duo.

La vision la fit sourire.

Depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, elle avait tout de suite remarqué que ces deux-là s'appréciait énormément.

Beaucoup plus que par amitié.

Cela crevait les yeux et ils devaient vraiment être les seuls à ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais, après tout, ne dit on pas que l'amour rend aveugle.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'américain.

- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait essayé de les mettre ensemble.

- Duo… Laisse-les se débrouiller… dit Heero d'un ton plat.

- Mais Hee-chan, ils s'aiment. Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il faut qu'ils se décident à se l'avouer…

- Duo, Heero à raison. Ça ne concerne qu'eux. Il ne faut pas se mêler de leurs affaires de cœur. [2]

- Mais… gémit Duo.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire car Ginny l'interrompit en arrivant à la rencontre des jeunes gens.

- Tenez vos horaires. La préfète m'a demandé de vous les donner ! dit-elle en tendant les parchemins à Harry, Ron Hermione et aux deux soldats.

- Merci jeune fille ! s'exclama Duo. Au fait, c'est bien Ginny ton nom ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Eh ! on commence par la défense contre les forces du mal ! s'exclama Harry.

- Génial ! On pourra voir comment enseigne Sirius… se réjouit Ron.

- Sirius ? Vous appelez votre professeur par son prénom ? demanda Duo, intrigué.

- C'est mon parrain… expliqua Harry.

- Ah ouais… Et il est comment ? 

- Ben, pas très sérieux… décrivit Hermione. Les prof qu'il avait se rappelle encore des blagues qu'il faisait quand il était élève…

- C'est génial ! Enfin on va avoir un prof qui se prend pas trop au sérieux. Ce sera bien la première fois ! Tu ne trouve pas que c'est génial Hee-Chan ? demanda Duo à son frère d'armes qui était resté impassible durant tout son monologue.

- Hn…

Duo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant…

L'attitude de Heero devenait vraiment désespérante est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire au moins un tout petit effort pour être un peu plus sociable…

Mais bon, il en faudrait beaucoup pour dégeler le soldat parfait.[3]

- Bon, on pourrait déjà aller en salle de cours ? suggéra Harry. J'aimerais bien dire deux mots à Sirius avant le début de la leçon…

- Ouais… on va y aller… approuva Hermione. Bon à tout à l'heure Gin'

- Salut !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense, suivit par Heero et Duo qui avaient décidé d'y aller eux aussi pour ne pas prendre le risque de se perdre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce ouverte, qui laissait voir Sirius derrière le bureau professoral, apparemment débordé par les papiers et les livres.

Ils ne les avaient pas entendu arriver.

Par très étonnant pour ce qui est de Heero qui avait l'air de se croire en mission et qui ne faisait aucun bruit mais aucun des trois sorciers ne faisaient attention au bruit qu'ils faisaient et de Duo qui, lui, avait l'air de faire exprès de faire le plus de bruit possible.

- Salut Sirius ! s'exclama Harry pour faire sortir son parrain de la planète sur laquelle il semblait se trouver.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir… Heero et Duo c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

- Ouaip'

Heero hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes un peu en avance, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- On voulait pouvoir te parler avant le cours… Alors, tu aurais pas pu me prévenir que t'allais être prof ? Ou bien au moins me dire que tu avait été innocenté ? reprocha Harry.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise… Et comment c'est passé ton été Harry ?

Un seul regard de l'adolescent suffit à lui répondre.

Harry avait du passé un été vraiment désagréable, pas étonnant avec les moldus qui avaient sa garde.

- Et vous autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça pouvait aller. Ma mère avait tellement peur à cause du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qu'elle ne nous laissait pas sortir de la maison mais avec les nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges on à quand-même bien pu s'amuser.

- Il faudra que ces deux me montre ce qu'il font, je pourrais peut-être un peu les conseiller…

- Sirius ! interrompit Hermione. Tu es un professeur…

- Mais je reste tout de même un Maraudeur…

- Un quoi ? s'exclama Duo, tandis que Heero avait hausser un sourcil à l'entente de ce nouveau mot.

Harry expliqua en quelques mots, avec l'accord de son parrain, l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Duo fut plus que ravi d'avoir un professeur aussi *parfait*, du moins selon ses propres critères d'évaluation.

- Et toi Hermione, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment avaient été tes vacances…

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Heero et Duo, que personnes sauf les deux concernés ne parvint à capturer, avant de répondre avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Disons très… mouvementée.

Cela lui valu un sourire de Duo, qui trouvait apparemment que *mouvementée* était encore un doux euphémisme.

Vers la fin du moins de juillet, ils avaient été capturé et torturés par Oz mais, heureusement pour eux, Wufei et Trowa ne faisaient pas partie de la mission qui avait mal tourné alors, ils avaient pu libérer leur quatre amis avant que ceux-ci ne soient trop mal en point.[4]

Puis, ils avaient encore dû tout les six effectuer une mission périlleuse avant que les cinq garçons ne soient convoqué par le professeur Dumbledore.

Sirius allait demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle entendait par là mais, il n'en eut pas le temps car la classe commençait à se remplir petit à petit.

Bientôt tout les Griffondors furent là, et quelques Serpentard avec qui ils avaient cours en commun aussi.

Dont Wufei.

Duo, dès qu'il aperçut le chinois, se précipita vers lui et le pris par le bras en l'entraînant vers le petit groupe qui était encore debout, sous le regard abasourdi de Harry et Ron et celui amusé de Sirius et de Hermione qui se disait que aucun environnement, quel qui soit, ne ferait changer l'attitude de son petit frère.

- Wu-man !Viens vers nous…

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Wu-Fei… grogna celui-ci.

- Vi, vi Wu… Tu pourrais au moins saluer Mione-chan…[5]

Sirius, Harry et Ron tiquèrent au nouveau surnom employé pour désigner Hermione, surtout l'adulte qui savait qui était les trois garçons.

Wufei, Heero et Hermione, trop habitué à la manie qu'avait Duo d'inventer de nouveau surnom, ne haussèrent même pas un sourcil.

- Maxwell ! Si tu arrêtait tes pitrerie deux minutes, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps de le faire !

Les personnes ayant entendu le conversation, et même les Serpentard, éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction, très mature il est vrai, de Duo.

C'est-à-dire, de tirer la langue à son ami chinois avant de faire semblant de bouder.

Mais il fut vite gagner par le fou rire collectif et essayait de reprendre son sérieux tandis que Wufei faisait la bise à Hermione.[6]

Les derniers arrivants, c'est-à-dire Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, entrèrent dans la salle au moment où cela se passait alors, Malefoy s'avança vers Hermione et ses compagnons.

- Eh ! Chang, je te conseille de pas trop traîner avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe et ses amis… ça ne serait pas digne d'un Serpentard…

- Si tu traite encore une fois Hermione de Sang-De-Bourbe, je te jure que… commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par le blondinet.

- Que quoi ? Tu vas me frapper, peut-être ? Tu n'en aurais même pas la force…

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, maintenu à quelques centimètres du sol par la poigne de Wufei à qui on avait expliqué ce qu'avait dit Malefoy, et qui se trouvait être passablement en colère.

- Lui n'en aura peut-être pas la force mais moi si ! Alors tu la fermes et tu ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter Hermione où je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi…

- Et crois-moi, Blondie Boy[7], il peut être vraiment très dangereux mais ça ne sera encore rien face à la colère de Shinigami… ajouta Duo d'un sourire du Dieu de la Mort.

Heero ne dit rien du tout mais le regard *de la mort* qu'il lançait à Drago, signifiait clairement qu'il ne resterait pas non plus inactif…

- Wufei, pourrais-tu lâcher Drago avant qu'il n'étouffe, s'il te plait. Demanda calmement Sirius qui avait décidé que, contrairement à ses collègues, il ne vouvoierait pas ses élèves et les appellerait par leur prénom.

Le chinois obtempéra et relâcha sa prise sur le jeune blond qui alla rejoindre ses deux gorilles, non sans avoir jeter un regard qui promettrait une belle revanche aux trois soldats.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Wufei, se désola Hermione. Tous les Serpentard lèche les bottes de Malefoy, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes…

- Hn…

Une fois que tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, Sirius reprit la parole.

- Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais que vous formiez des groupes de deux et ensuite, je vous montrerait comment effectuer le sortilège du bouclier…

Ron et Harry se mirent ensemble, ainsi que Duo et Heero et Wufei alla avec Hermione.

Les Serpentards et les Griffondors s'étonnèrent de ce partenariat *inter-maison* mais, après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, ils se doutaient bien que le jeune chinois connaissait la Griffondor et que ce n'était pas une histoire de maison qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à leur amitié qui semblait déjà très forte.

_______

**dans le prochain chapitre :** le déroulement du cours de défense contre les forces du mal et si j'ai de l'inspiration on ira faire un petit saut du côté de Quatre et Trowa.

[1] : On se demande bien pourquoi…

[2] : Et dire que dans un des chapitres précédents elle parlait d'aider Duo   à se rendre compte de ses sentiments… Faudrait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle se veux

[3] : ça j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce qu'il faudrait faire…

[4] : En effet, un doux euphémisme que mouvementée

[5] : Bizarre comme surnom je trouve mais bon, fallait bien trouver quelque chose…

[6] : Je sais, il lui font tous la bise ! Et que ce soit Wufei en plus qui le fasse, c'est vraiment pas normal mais bon…

[7] : pour une fois que c'est pas Zechs qui est surnommé comme ça…


	7. surprise les gars!

Voilà, le new chap ! désolée pour le temps qu'il a mis à venir, j'essayerai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois… 

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et continuer à le faire : ça me permet de faire des progrès et ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite !

Chapitre 6 

Le cours commença dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre.

Malgré ce que l'on aurait pu croire de Sirius, en tant qu'ex-maraudeurs, celui-ci enseignait très bien.

Évidemment, il ne se prenait pas vraiment au sérieux comme les autres professeurs, mais le cours était très intéressant, et se manque de sérieux faisait qu'il se fit apprécier de tous les élèves, aussi bien Serpentard que Griffondors.

- Alors les enfants, nous allons apprendre un sort qui permet de neutraliser n'importe quelle attaque. Il consiste en la création d'un simple bouclier autour de la personne qui lance le sort. Qui peut de dire la formule qu'il faut prononcer.

Hermione fut, comme à son habitude, la première et la seule à lever la main pour répondre.

- Oui, Hermione ?

- La formule est « protectum »

- Exactement. Bien, maintenant je vais demander à Lavande et Parvarti de venir devant la classe pour nous faire une petite démonstration. Allez ! Venez !

Les deux adolescentes vinrent devant le reste de leur camarade et attendirent les instructions de leur professeur.

- Bon, alors mettez vous à environs cinq mètre l'une de l'autre. Voilà, parfait ! Maintenant Lavande, tu vas lancer le sortilège de désarmement. Vous l'avez déjà vu, il me semble ?

- Oui Monsieur Black.

Sirius grogna faiblement en faisant une grimace.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez tous Sirius. Déclara-t-il à ses élèves. Je hait qu'on m'appelle Monsieur !

- Euh… D'accord. Répondit la classe, légèrement surprise de la demanda de leur nouvel enseignant.

- Bon alors, comme je le disais, Lavande tu vas lancer le sortilège de désarmement sur ta camarade, et toi Parvarti, tu vas lancer le « protectum » pour te protéger, O.K. ?

Les deux filles acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- Allez-y !

- Expelliarmus !

- Protectum !

Le sortilège de Parvarti fonctionna à merveille et l'attaque de sa camarade ne fit que rebondir sur le bouclier invisible qui l'entourait.

- Voilà, c'était parfait. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir toutes les deux. Maintenant, comme vous êtes par groupe de deux, vous allez refaire le même exercice que ces deux ravissantes jeunes filles. Finit Sirius avec un clin d'œil au dites « ravissantes jeunes filles » qui gloussèrent à cette remarque. Bon, mettez vous debout !

Les enfants obéirent et Sirius lança un sortilège pour ranger les tables contre les parois de la salle de classe pour qu'ils aient la place de faire leurs exercices.

Le cours se déroula sans incident notable, à part que le jeune Neville rata son bouclier et reçu l'expelliarmus de son camarade de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit faire un joli vol plané à travers la classe.

Heureusement, il ne se fit pas mal, juste une toute petite entaille due à sa chute, que Sirius n'eut absolument aucun mal à soigner.

A part cela, Hermione remarqua que ses trois amis, bien que n'étant pas sorciers à la base, arrivèrent très bien à manier la magie. 

Cela devait être une question de canalisation du flux magique, après tous, les moldus pouvait très bien utiliser la magie du cœur sans s'en apercevoir.

S'était une magie très puissant, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de contrôler alors, peut-être que grâce aux entraînements spéciaux qu'ils avaient reçu dans leur passé, les G-Boys arrivaient à se concentrer assez pour canaliser cette magie et la manipuler comme bon leur semblait.

En tous cas, Heero et Duo n'eurent aucun problème et Wufei arriva sans problème à contrer ses attaques et à lui lancer le sortilège de désarmement.

***

Quatre écoutait d'une oreille distraite les explications du professeur Flitwick qui leur expliquait les propriété de divers enchantements.

Par que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire c'était vraiment différent de ce qui lui avait été donner d'apprendre dans sa vie, mais son attention était prise par le grand brun assis deux rang devant, à sa droite.

Il aurait bien aimé se mettre avec lui, mais quand il avait voulu le rejoindre au début du cours, ils avaient tous les deux été interpellé par d'autres élèves et n'avaient même pas pu se parler.

D'habitude, ils se parlaient toujours au moins quelque secondes, le matin au lever, mais aujourd'hui, cela leur avait été impossible de le faire.

Et cela lui manquait vraiment.

Trowa, quand à lui, semblait ailleurs, comme d'habitude, mais pourtant il suivait le cours avec attention.

Il sentit un regard peser sur lui et se retourna discrètement pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Quatre qui, dès que le français se retourna, baissa le regard avant de sentir ses joues prendre une teinte joliment rouge.

Malheureusement pour lui, il baissa les yeux trop vite et manqua ainsi le petit sourire qu'afficha Trowa avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

- Eh Quatre ! ça vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la jeune fille qu'il avait pour voisine.

- Quoi ? On ce n'est rien… Je vais bien… bredouilla-t-il en reportant son attention sur son cahier de note et commençant à retranscrire les paroles de son enseignant.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air septique avant de regarder la direction que fixait le petit arabe quelques secondes plutôt et vit que c'était la place où était assis Trowa.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui au moment où celui-ci retournait la tête et en déduisit donc que ce qui avait perturber son voisin était le jeune français lui-même.

Elle sourit, se disant que ces deux-là partageait visiblement plus qu'une simple amitié puis secoua la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur le reste du cours.

***

Le soir même, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle du cours de défense où se trouvait déjà Sirius.

- Salut Sirius ! Dis, tu ne saurait pas par hasard ce que nous veux le directeur ? demanda Harry.

- Si, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. De toute façon, il va arriver dans moins de deux minutes.

Effectivement, dès que le parrain de Harry eut finit sa phrase, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit par Sally et le lieutenant Noin.

- Bon, déjà bonjour à tous ! lança le directeur. Maintenant, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir tout les trois ici ?

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête.

- Il y a deux choses dont je dois vous entretenir, deux choses extrêmement importante. La première est que j'ai décidé que vous devriez prendre des cours avancé de défense et d'attaque, pour vous apprendre des sortilèges plus complexe. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a une objection à cette mesure.

Les trois amis secouèrent la tête pour faire comprendre au directeur qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

- La deuxième chose dont je dois vous parler est d'un nouvel ennemi qui s'est allié à Voldemort. Un ennemi peut-être plus dangereux encore que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

Hermione, elle, resta silencieuse et son visage n'afficha aucun signe de surprise mais aucun des deux garçons ne le remarqua, trop abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Sirius, par contre, ne manqua pas de se rendre compte de ce manque de réaction mais ne dit rien, se promettant d'avoir une conversation avec la jeune fille plus tard.

- C'est une organisation militaire moldue, qui visait principalement à garder le contrôle sur les colonies spatiales.

Voyant les regards interrogatif des deux adolescents, le directeur fit une brève explications à ce sujet.

- L'espace a été colonisé, dans le plus haut secret il y a plusieurs siècle de cela. Pendant longtemps les colonies ont vécu en paix mais, il y a déjà quelque temps de ça, un général moldu du nom de Treize Kushrénadaa monté une organisation du nom de Oz pour obliger les colonie à se soumettre mais elles résistent. Si vous voulez plus d'information sur la colonisation en elle-même et la guerre entre les colonie et Oz, je pense que Miss Granger se fera un plaisir de vous répondre.

- Hermione ?

- Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard… se contenta de dire la jeune fille, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus cacher la vérité à ses amis très longtemps.

- Bon, l'organisation Zodiacale est très dangereuse. Elle compte beaucoup de membre qui ont été entraînés pendant des années à combattre à la manière moldue. C'est à dire, armes à feu et armes blanche.

- Mais Monsieur, comment allons-nous nous défendre contre ce genre d'armes ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a plusieurs personnes qui sont là pour vous aider contre le personnel de Oz. Ces deux demoiselles… renseigna-t-il en désignant Sally et Lucrézia. Et les cinq nouveaux élèves… mais leur identité doit rester secrète.

- Attendez ! Hermione, tu nous as dit que tu connaissais Duo depuis que vous avez quatre ans. Tu savais qu'il était là pour ça ? demanda Ron.

Sirius et Harry étaient aussi très impatient de connaître la réponse de la jeune fille, qui soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Oui, je le savais et pour tout dire, moi aussi je peux me battre contre eux.

- Quoi ???

Harry, Ron et Sirius n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Hermione pouvait se battre contre des militaires, ça c'était la meilleure !

- Miss Granger fait partie du combat entre les colonies et Oz, du côté des colonies, bien entendu. Mais elle vous expliquera ça plus en détail par elle-même. Par contre, je suppose qu'elle vous serait extrêmement reconnaissance si cela pouvait rester secret. N'est-ce pas Hermione.

- Oui Monsieur… acquiescèrent les trois sorciers qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'apprendre que Hermione pouvait se battre contre des militaires.

Où était donc passée la petite fille qui passait sa vie dans les bouquins et qui ne faisait de mal à personne ?

- Attendez professeur… Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda Harry.

- Pour les nouveaux venu à Poudlard, l'ensemble des professeurs et pour votre amie, il n'y a que moi et vous maintenant. Maintenant, je vais vous demandé de vous rendre dans cette salle de classe tout les mardis et jeudis après le souper. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei seront aussi conviés et vous n'aurez pas toujours les mêmes professeurs. Il n'y a pas d'autre question ?

Personne ne répondit, ce qui laissa suggérer au directeur que tout le monde avait tout compris et qu'il n'était pas obligé de les retenir plus longtemps.

- Si l'un de vous voudrait plus de détail sur Oz, les colonies ou tout simplement les armes moldue et le moyen de s'en protéger, ces trois jeunes demoiselle se feront un plaisir de vous répondre. Bien sûr, rester discret et n'oubliez pas que personne n'est au courant pour Hermione, même chez les professeurs, moi-même ne suit au courant que depuis quelque jours, alors pendant les cours supplémentaire, aucune allusion à son passé…

- Oui Monsieur…

- Bon, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs…

Les trois enfants saluèrent le directeur et rentrèrent à la salle commune, tout en demandant à avoir une discussion avec Hermione et les cinq nouveaux élèves dès le lendemain, laissant Dumbledore et Sirius entre eux.


	8. Hermione, tu nous épates!

Salut ! Désolée pour le retard du chapitre, mais j'ai recommencer l'école cette semaine et j'ai moins de temps à consacré à mes histoires… 

J'espère que ça vous plaira et une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en penser, ça m'encouragerai à continuer et en plus ça prend pas beaucoup de temps…

Chapitre 7 

Les cinquièmes années de Griffondors et de Poufsouffle avaient cours en commun pour la nouvelle branche : armes blanches.

Ils étaient tous installé et attendaient que le lieutenant Noin arrive, d'ailleurs elle ne mit pas très longtemps.

- Bonjours tout le monde ! Bien, c'est la première fois que j'ai votre classe alors je vais commencer par me présenter en quelques mots. Je m'appelle Lucrézia Noin et je fait partie de l'armée. Ou plutôt en faisait partie puisque j'ai abandonné. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas une sorcière et ne possède donc aucun pouvoir magique mais, pour se battre avec des couteau et des épées, comme je vais vous apprendre à le faire, il n'y a pas besoin d'en avoir.

Une main hésitante se leva et Lucrézia fit un signe dans la direction de l'élève en question.

- Oui, euh…

- Anna Abbot

- Anna…

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Des précautions ont été prises pour que vous ne risquiez pas de vous blesser. Au plus, vous aurez peut-être une ou deux petites éraflures.

Elle scruta la salle du regard et ne vit aucune autre main se lever.

- Bon, alors, puisqu'il n'y a pas de question, on va commencer le cours. Je vais demandé à… Hermione de venir me rejoindre devant la classe. Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Hermione se leva et jeta des regards furtifs à Quatre, Harry et Ron pendant qu'elle avançait jusqu'à sa nouvelle enseignante.

Tout les élèves se demandaient pourquoi Lucrézia avait choisit Hermione, il sauraient plutôt pensé qu'elle aurait appeler un garçon pour une démonstration.

Hermione prit l'épée que Noin lui tendit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et la professeur se retourna à nouveau vers la classe.

- Alors , comme j'ai entendu dire que Hermione savais manier une épée, on va faire un véritable duel. Et tu ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir te battre, d'accord ? finit-elle en se retournant vers sa jeune élève.

- Oui, oui…

- Bien, alors commençons…

Les deux filles se saluèrent et Noin commença à envoyé la lame de son épée en direction de Hermione qui para son coup sans aucune difficulté.

L'enseignant refit plusieurs essaie du même genre mais la jeune combattante les faisait tous échouer, sans pour autant commencer à attaquer elle-même.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se déplacer dans la salle, Lucrézia dirigeant le duel là où elle le voulait comme Hermione se contentait de tout simplement se défendre et ne portait aucun coup en direction de sa professeur.

Le duel dura un bon moment de cette façon, mais la petite sorcière commençaient à en avoir un peu marre d'être regardée par tout le monde quand elle se battait, déjà qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir le faire alors elle utilisa un coup qu'elle avait mit au point lors d'un combat dans une base ennemie et, en quelques secondes seulement, après une succession d'attaque dans plusieurs direction différentes, elle réussit à déstabiliser le lieutenant et fit voltiger son épée dans les airs avant de la rattraper dans sa main libre.

Tous les élèves, sauf Quatre qui connaissait le potentiel de la jeune fille, étaient resté bouche bée.

Hermione, Hermione Granger surnommée Miss-je-sais-tout, et qui passait son temps le nez plongé dans les livres, venait de gagner dans un combat d'épée contre une adulte qui faisait partie de l'armée et qui, par conséquent, se devait de savoir se battre à la perfection.

Lucrézia, légèrement essoufflée par la lutte amical qui venait d'avoir lieu, se tourna vers la classe tout en disant à Hermione d'aller se rasseoir à sa place après avoir reposer les épées.

- Voilà, un combat normal entre d'eux personne. Je ne vous demanderait pas de maîtriser parfaitement les techniques d'attaque comme le fait Hermione car se serait impossible en une année mais je vais commencer à vous apprendre à parer les différents coup qu'un ennemi aviser pourrait vous assener. Bon, je vais commencer par vous mettre par deux. Alors, Hermione et Quatre, Ron et Anna, Harry et Justin, Duo et Heero…

La professeur continua à faire les groupes en mettant par paire une personne de chaque maison.

Elle avait fait exprès de choisir elle-même les groupes pour être sûre que Hermione et Quatre se retrouvent ensemble et que Heero et Duo aussi.

Les jeunes garçons savaient très bien se battre lui-aussi et elle ne voulait pas que les élèves se posent des question là-dessus car, comme ils venaient d'arriver cette années, cela aurait été plus grave que pour Hermione, et cela n'aurait pas été non plus très intéressant pour les personnes qui auraient du se battre contre eux puisqu'elles n'auraient eu aucune chance de gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes par deux, vous allez regarder attentivement le mouvement que je vais vous montrer. Hermione tu peux revenir et tu vas me porter un coup depuis le haut.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et Lucrézia para le coup en  plaçant son épée devant elle, le bras à moitié tendu, et à la hauteur de la tête.

- Voilà, c'est la façon la plus simple de parer le coup d'un ennemi lorsqu'il vient de en haut. Alors maintenant, vous allez vous entraîner par groupe à faire ce mouvement et à la fin du cours, je vais vous tester. Allez-y

Noin passa le cours à traverser la salle pour surveiller que les élèves ne s'amusent pas à essayer d'autre mouvement qui risquerait quand même de les blesser, mais constata rapidement que la classe travaillait tout à fait tranquillement.

Hermione et Quatre par contre, firent deux ou trois fois le mouvement mais ils arrêtèrent très vite, trouvant cela lassant et discutèrent.

- Quatre, est-ce que tu vois Trowa pendant le prochain cours ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben, tu vois, Harry et Ron, les deux garçons avec qui j'étais tout à l'heure…

- Ouais…

- Ben, je suppose que Dumbledore vous a dit qu'on était tout les trois les premiers visé par le seigneur des ténèbres…

- Oui…

- Le directeur leur a révéler toute l'histoire de Oz…

- Quoi ???

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on sache plus que les autres alors comme on va devoir prendre des cours supplémentaire et que vous allez aussi être-là, ils auraient poser des questions, automatiquement. Alors il leur as dit. 

- Ok. Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir si je voyais Trowa.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans les quartiers de Sirius, enfin du professeur Black, pour donner quelque précisions et leur raconter mon histoire puisqu'ils savent déjà quelques trucs sur moi mais je compte reprendre tout depuis le début…

- Mais pourquoi chez le professeur Black ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il ne serait pas content de savoir que des élèves se baladent la nuit ?

- Non, c'est le parrain de Harry, qui a du faire plus de bêtise à lui tout seul que tout les élèves de cette classe réuni alors il n'a pas trop intérêt à nous faire des reproche. Et de toute façon, je lui dois aussi des explications…

- Et tu veux qu'on soit tous là ?

- Ouais… Alors, tu peux passer le message à Trowa qu'on se retrouve devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal à minuit précise.

- D'accord et pour Wufei ?

- C'est bon, je le vois au prochain cours…

- Ok. Et ben on y sera…

- Merci…

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation plus longtemps car Noin reprit la parole, coupant ainsi cours à tout les bavardages qui emplissaient la salle.

- Voilà, maintenant, je vais vous appeler chacun à votre tours et vous parerez mon attaque avec le mouvement que je viens de vous apprendre.

Et c'est comme ça que le cours se termina. 

Tout les élèves réussirent à merveille ce coup, pas très compliquer il est vrai et ils purent se rendre à leur prochain cours, tous ne discutant plus que de ce qu'avait fait Hermione.

La classe des Griffondors se rendit directement dans les cachots, où se déroulait leur cours de potion qui, comme d'habitude, était en commun avec les Serpentard.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe où se trouvait déjà les étudiants de l'autre maison et le professeur Rogue.

Duo resta collé à Heero et s'assit à côté de lui tandis que les autres élèves se mirent aux restes des tables vides.

Hermione remarqua que Wufei était seul à une table, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment vu que, en plus d'être un solitaire qui aimait passé le plus de temps possible seul, l'avait défendue contre Malefoy il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, sous le regard étonné de son professeur de potion et demanda calmement à Wufei si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, vas-y…

Normalement, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé ça, même s'il connaissait, jamais il n'aurait accepter, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Hermione.

Et il avouait que la présence de la jeune fille était loin de le déranger, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais aimé être entouré mais, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il y avait un peu plus d'une année.

- Merci Wufei ! lui répondit-elle en prenant place.

Le sourire que la jeune fille lui offrit était le plus beau de tout les remerciement qu'il pouvait rêver d'obtenir.

- Cette année, vous allez passer vos buses, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile que les autres années. La potion que l'on va étudiez pour commencer est le Polynectar. Prenez vos livres à la page 123 et commencer à la préparer par groupe de deux. Potter et Weasley, je ne crois pas que vous laisser faire équipe soit une bonne idée. Potter vous allez avec Malefoy et Weasley avec Parkinson.

Les deux amis soupirèrent silencieusement en changeant de place.

- Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y entre la sang-de-bourbe et les nouveaux ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te renseigner Malefoy ! Là tu rêves !

- Je finirai par le découvrir Potter, ça je te le jure !

Harry ne put répondre à son ennemi car Rogue arriva et il ne voulait pas lui donner de bonne raison pour qu'il le mette en retenue, surtout qu'il n'en avait déjà pas besoin pour le faire.

- Wufei, tu nous rejoins devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, ce soir à minuit d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- On doit expliquer la vérité à Ron et Harry… Ne t'en fait pas, ils savent gardé quelque chose secret, surtout que ce sont eux les premiers visés par Voldemort. Enfin, surtout Harry…

- Le directeur est au courant ?

- Oui, il leur a déjà expliquer en gros ce qu'il se passait mais je leur dois aussi des explications sur moi… alors c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, j'y serai.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Merci Wufei… 

Le jeune chinois ne lui répondit rien, mais il lui sourit en retour, ce qui était assez rare venant de lui.

Le cours se passa sans trop de problème, à part que bien sûr, Rogue s'en prit aux Griffondors, et en particulier à Harry et Neville. Neville parce qu'il adorait effrayer son jeune élèves et Harry, tout simplement parce qu'il le détestait. La seule qui fut à peu près épargnée, fut bien entendu Hermione puisqu'elle faisait équipe avec un Serpentard.

Le fin du cours arriva et tout les élèves rentrèrent dans leur salle commune respective, sauf Harry qui alla prévenir son parrain de leur rendez-vous nocturne.

- Dis Hermione, Rogue est toujours comme ça ? demanda Duo, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop apprécier l'attitude de son nouvel instituteur.

- Oh non, d'habitude c'est pire… Il était plutôt gentil aujourd'hui…

- Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à Harry ? demanda Heero, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Duo qui se dépêcha de poser la main sur le front de son ami.

- Dis, t'es pas malade Hee-chan, tu viens de faire une phrase entière qui n'a aucun lien avec une mission…

- Hn. Baka…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Heu Hermione ?

- Ça veut dire « crétin » en japonais… Je connais pas mal de langue… expliqua-t-elle devant l'air surpris de Ron. Et pour en revenir au professeur Rogue, il déteste Harry, mais on expliquera ça, ce soir, aussi…

Heero acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, clôturant ainsi la dicussion.


	9. souvenirs de la petite enfance

**DésoléeDésoléeDésoléeDésolée… Je suis vraiment impardonnable d'avoir fait aussi long pour posté ce nouveau chapitre mais j'étais en sérieux manque d'inspiration !**

**Ce n'est pas vraiment mon chapitre le mieux réussi, loin de là [en tout cas c'est mon avis] mais il était nécessaire pour l'histoire.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que j'ai du faire sur le passé de Duo mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisode de GW et je connais surtout la série par les ffic que je lis…**

**Il y a deux reprise de chapitre précédent, à certain moment… mais c'est voulu…**

**J'essaierai de faire moins long avant de poster le prochain chap mais pour l'instant je suis en période de révision parce que j'ai des exams dans deux semaines [ et comme on est dans le new's système, c'est la première fois que j'en ai]…**

**Chapitre 8**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Heero et Duo arrivèrent les premiers devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient bien été par la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et la carte des maraudeurs que Sirius avait rendu à son filleul pendant les vacances et, contrairement aux autres, il y avait quelqu'un parmi eux qui connaissait vraiment bien l'école.

Ils attendirent un petit moment les autres et, au bout de cinq minutes, ils virent Trowa et Quatre arrivé ils avaient dû se croiser en chemin puis, moins de deux minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Wufei d'arriver et, tous purent alors se rendre jusqu'au appartement de Sirius qui les accueillit à bras ouvert.

Le maraudeur les fit entrer dans sa salle commune, qui faisait office de salon et leur proposa de prendre place sur les canapés et fauteuil qui la décoraient.

- Bon alors, Hermione, c'est toi qui a organiser cette petite réunion… commença Sirius. Tu as quelques chose à nous dire ?

- Ouais… Bon alors déjà, pour commencer, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore Vous-Savez-Qui s'est alliés à Oz, ce qui veut dire que, par je ne sais quel miracle, il a mêlé force magique à armement moldus… ce qui fait qu'il nous faudra plus que des sortilèges pour nous défendre et c'est pour ça que les G-Boys sont là… ainsi que Sally et Lucrézia…

- Et toi dans tout ça ? coupa Ron.

- Moi… je crois que pour que vous compreniez, il faut que j'explique ma petite enfance… alors voilà, je viens de L2, une des planètes qui a été colonisée… Lorsque j'ai eu quatre ans, j'ai rencontré Duo…

**FLASH-BACK**

Une petite fille sort discrètement de sa chambre et réussi à se rendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du palais sans se faire prendre par aucun des domestiques.

Ses parents n'ont pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment et ils ne s'occupent pas beaucoup d'elle.

Elle atteint la poignée de la porte et sort sans bruit du palais et commence à s'éloigner de chez elle.

Elle s'enfonce dans les rues de la planète en trotinant joyeusement mais un bruit suspect la fait se retourner.

Elle se retourne et comme elle voit un homme qui ne lui inspire pas vraiment confiance, elle se met à courir sans se soucier d'où elle va.

Elle ne remarque même pas que l'homme ne la suit pas et, alors qu'elle est encore entrain de courir, elle fonce droit sur quelqu'un, ce qui la fait tomber, ainsi que la personne dans laquelle elle vient de foncer.

Elle relève la tête et voit que c'est un petit garçon qui doit avoir son âge, ses vêtements ne sont pas très propre et ses cheveux assez emmêlé.

- Salut… dit avec un sourire le petit garçon.  J'm'appelle Duo et toi ?

- Aurore…

- T'habite par là…

Le fillette hoche la tête et montre du doigt le palais qu'on voit encore au loin.

- T'es la princesse !!!

- Ouais… approuve la jeune fille. Dis… t'habite où toi ?

- Ben là… 

- Et y sont où tes parents ?

- J'ai pas de parent…

- C'est possible ça ?

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Bon, princesse…

- Aurore

- Aurore… pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais si vite ? tu t'es enfuie de chez toi ?

- Non… dénie la petite en secouant vigoureusement la tête. J'suis venue me promenez… mais y'avais un homme et j'ai eu peur…

- Tu veux jouer un peu avec moi ?

La jeune enfant acquiesce joyeusement et les deux petits commence à s'amuser.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Et puis… après cela on a décidé de rester amis et de continuer à se voir… en secret puisque mon père ne voulait pas que je le fréquente…

**FLASH-BACK**

****

Un homme, à l'allure sévère se tient debout devant une petite fille de quatre ans qui garde la tête baissée et dont les habits royaux sont maculés de poussière.

****

- Aurore… ceci était très imprudent de votre part… Vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer par je ne sais quel voyou… et ce Duo… ce n'est pas une fréquentation pour vous… vous êtes une princesse, vous ne devez pas traîner avec de la vermine dans ce genre… je vous interdit formellement de le revoir…

- Mais père…

- La discussion est close…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

****

- Donc, tu es la princesse de L2… interrompit Sirius. Mais j'avais entendu dire qu'elle était morte à ses six ans.

- J'ai déjà expliqué ce passage à Dumbledore… coupa Duo. Mais je vais vous raconter.

**FLASH-BACK**

****

Un palais sur L2.

Dans une des chambres, celle de la jeune princesse de ce royaume, deux petits enfants sont entrain de jouer.

Ils doivent avoir tout au plus six ans.

Un garçon et une fille.

Aurore, la princesse et un enfant des rues.

Tout à coups, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre.

Les deux enfants sursautent.

- Duo, vite cache toi ! lui murmure Aurore.

Duo se dépêche d'entrer dans l'armoire de la jeune princesse et s'y cache.

Il a juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Mademoiselle Aurore, votre mère veut vous parlez… Elle va arriver.

A peine la servante finit-elle sa phrase qu'une jeune femme, qui ne devrait pas encore avoir trente ans entre elle-aussi dans la pièce.

- Isabella, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait… demande la mère de la jeune Aurore.

- Oui madame… fait la servante avant de se retirer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa fille.

- Aurore, commence-t-elle d'un regard triste. Nos ennemis sont en chemin, ils veulent nous tuer toi, ton père et moi. Ton père et moi n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir mais toi, tu le peux.

- Comment mère ?

La jeune femme sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

- Grâce à ça… 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un poison très spécial. Il faudra que tu le boives, c'est la seule solution…

- Mais cela me tuera…

- Non Aurore. Tu aura l'air morte, plus personne ne pourra déceler quelque trace de vie dans ton corps mais cela ne durera que vingt-quatre heure. Ensuite tu reprendra vie.

- Comment cela peut-il me sauver ?

- On te mettra dans le tombeau de notre famille après une cérémonie d'enterrement. Nos ennemis te croiront morte, ils n'irons pas voir dans le tombeau. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu attendras encore un petit moment et, si tu vois que tout est calme, tu sortiras de ton tombeau et tu t'enfuiras loin d'ici. C'est compris…

La fillette hocha la tête.

- Tiens… Ce soir, tu boiras le contenu de la fiole, d'accord ?

- Oui maman…

La jeune femme sourit à sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui faire ses adieux puis de sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée Duo sortit de sa cachette vint au côté de Aurore et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Merci Duo…

- Dis, on ne vas plus pouvoir se revoir ?

- Si… Si on va se revoir.

- Comment ?

La princesse ne répondit pas, mais elle alla chercher des habits dans son armoires, un pantalon et un T-Shirt, et les donna à Duo.

- Ce soir, je vais devoir boire ce poison et demain, on me mettra dans le tombeau de ma famille. Toi, tu y seras caché et tu attendras mon réveil. Prend ces habits pour que je puisse me changer et quand on sortira, je viendrais avec toi.

Duo fit un magnifique sourire à la princesse avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Et je te protégerais comme ma petite sœur…

- Ouais… Maintenant, dépêche toi de partir avant que mon père arrive… Tu sais bien qu'il ne voulais plus que je te revoie…

- Ouais… A demain.

- A demain.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

****

- Désolé Hermione… soupira Harry, en entendant se récit.

Les autres étaient restés silencieux et attendirent que Hermione reprenne son récit, ce qu'elle fit promptement.

- Après la destruction partielle du palais, j'ai pris le nom de Hermione et j'ai vécu un moment dans la rue avec Duo et ses amis que je connaissais un peu mais cela n'a pas durer très longtemps… On a été recueilli, comme la plupart des autres par le père Maxwell… c'était le révérant de l'église chrétienne… 

**FLASH-BACK**

****

Un homme, aux visage doux, marche tranquillement lorsqu'il voit un enfant, qui devait avoir vers les huit ans, voler quelque chose sur un étalage.

Il lui court après jusque dans une ruelle où il tombe sur une bande d'enfant, âgé de trois à douze ans, qui semblait vivre ici.

Ils ont l'air effrayé par l'homme alors celui-ci se décide se présenter pour les rassurer.

- Bonjour… Je suis le père Maxwell… Je m'occupe de l'église… Vous vivez ici ?

Le plus âgé des enfants prend la parole pour lui répondre.

- Oui… Que nous voulez vous ?

- Vous aider…

- Nous aider ? comment voulez-vous nous aider ?

- Sœur  Hélène et moi-même sommes les seuls à vivre dans l'église… Il y a beaucoup de place… Je vous propose de vous accueillir là-bas…Vous serez nourri et loger et en contrepartie vous n'aurez qu'à nous aider à tenir l'église.

L'adolescent qui semblait être le chef du groupe semble hésiter alors le révérant lui donne l'adresse de l'église et dit qu'ils seraient les bienvenus s'ils se décident à venir.

Après s'être consultés pendant un moment, les enfants décident d'accepter la proposition et se rendent chez le père Maxwell.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

****

- Dans une église ? Vous avez vécu dans une église ? s'étonna Ron.

- Pendant un moment, oui… acquiesça Duo. Mais ça n'a pas durer très longtemps…

- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Un peu plus d'une année plus tard, il y a eu un incendie… sûrement volontaire…

**FLASH-BACK**

****

Duo et Hermione s'amusent dans les rues de L2, tout comme la plupart des enfants, puisque ce jour-là, le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de leur aide.

Ils  sont sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'ils voient de la fumée s'élever de l'endroit où se trouve l'église.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, en même temps que quelques uns des autres enfants qui ont apparemment aussi vu le nuage de fumée, et voient qu'il ne reste presque plus rien de la chapelle.

Il y a encore quelques foyers de flamme mais cela n'arrête pas Duo et Hermione qui veulent voir si il y a des survivants à l'intérieur.

Ils ne retrouvent que Sœur Hélène, qui est gravement brûlée, mais encore consciente et Duo la prend dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle meurt.

Elle arrive à lui remettre un chapelet qu'il demande à Hermione de lui attache autour du cou.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

****

- Et après, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Harry, qui était quand même un peu choqué par le récit de son amie, qui avait eu une vie toute sauf facile.

Même les G-Boys étaient choqués, jamais ils n'auraient cru que Duo, le « bouffon de service » aurait eu une enfance aussi dur que cela.

Si ils avaient vécu cela, ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'ils arriveraient encore à sourire comme le faisait le pilote de Death-Scyte. 

- Et bien après, on a à nouveau vécu dans la rue… jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre le professeur G…

**FLASH-BACK**

****

Deux enfants marchent seuls dans les rues de L2, en pleine nuit.

Ils ont l'air épuisé et affamés, mais pourtant, ils rigolent ensemble comme le ferait n'importe quels enfants de leur âge.

Ils ne savent pas où ils vont, ils marchent simplement où le vents les pousse.

Soudain, une voiture s'arrête juste à côté d'eux.

Un homme en descend.

- Salut les enfants…

- Salut Monsieur ! répond Duo.

- Bonjour… répond Hermione.

- Vous savez que les rues de L2 sont très dangereuses la nuit. Où sont vos parents ?

- Sont morts M'sieur… répond Duo

- Quoi ! Mais où est-ce que vous habitez ?

Les deux enfants haussent les épaules, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ?

- Non… répond Hermione.

L'homme a l'air horrifié que ces deux petits doivent mener une vie pareille puis, il semble qu'une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

Après tout, s'ils ont été capables de survivre, on ne sait combien de temps, seuls dans les rues de la planète la plus dangereuse de toute la galaxie, ils pourraient devenir de bons, même très bons soldats.

- Ecoutez les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

L'homme leur explique son idée et leur demande s'ils acceptent.

Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

****

- Et ensuite, on a suivit un entraînement de soldat, tous les deux… plus un de pilotage pour Duo… G savait que j'étais une sorcière puisque il connaît Dumbledore, alors il me l'a dit et j'ai pu commencer à étudier la sorcellerie un moment avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard…

- C'était ça ton entraînement spécial ? demanda Duo à sa petite sœur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête maintenant elle n'avait plus à mentir à personne, en tout cas pas à ses amis…

- Maintenant que vous connaissez toute mon histoire, en tout cas dans les grandes lignes, je pense qu'on peut passé à la partie plus importante… Heero, je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour tout expliquer sur la guerre entre Oz et les colonies…

- Hn… répondit le japonais, ce        que Hermione prit pour un oui.

La nuit se passa entre les explications du japonais sur la guerre interspatiale et celle de Sirius pour celles qui concernaient la communauté magique.


	10. les ennuis commencent

Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre… les autres viendront dès mon retour de vacances, en fin Juillet… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de l'attente mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir consacrer beaucoup de temps à l'écriture !

**Chapitre 9**

Après la nuit, très instructive et riche en révélation, qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les G-Boys, Harry et Ron apprirent à mieux se connaître, enfin, en tout cas Quatre et Duo.

Même Trowa se dévoila un petit peu, apprenant à être aussi ouvert envers les deux sorciers qu'il l'était avec les autres soldats (ce qui veut dire pas beaucoup, mais c'est tout de même un bon début).

Wufei restait assez en solitaire, sauf à quelques rares moments où soit, il était avec Hermione, la seule personne avec qui il était vraiment très aimable, où alors, lors de quelques coures-poursuites mémorables avec Duo au travers des couloirs de l'école, sous l'œil complètement ahuri des élèves qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre vraiment qui était « Nataku ».

Heero, quand à lui, était resté en mode « Perfect Soldier », pour le plus grand dam du « baka d'Américain naté » qui essayait vainement, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de PC, de « dégelé » le « glaçon qu'on lui avait refilé comme coéquipier ».

Hermione, pour le plus grand malheur de Duo, ne gardait pas du tout son caractère et son attitude naturelle dans cette école elle jouait plutôt les petites filles modèles qui avait réponse à tout et qui ne faisait jamais de bêtise cela en devenait désespérant pour le pauvre Américain qui aurait bien voulu faire quelques blagues en compagnie de sa « petite sœur ».

Hermione, en fin de semaine, s'était rendue à l'infirmerie, pour dire bonjours à Sally qui, étant le « médecin de famille » des jeunes soldats, lui avait demandé d'ôter son T-Shirt pour pouvoir vérifier, sous l'œil abasourdi de Madame Pomfresh, la blessure que lui avait fait une balle perdue dans l'abdomen.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, cette blessure n'était qu'on mauvais souvenir, presque totalement guérie, dont il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite cicatrice qui aurait bientôt disparu.

L'infirmière avait, bien entendu, poser quelques questions auxquelles Hermione et Sally avaient répondu, plutôt évasivement, laissant suggérer que la jeune élève avait quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose qui avait apparemment rapport avec les nouveaux arrivants.

+++

Après plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles tout se passa normalement, sans aucune attaque ni de Voldemort, ni de l'Alliance Zodiacale, ce qui laissait suggérer que les méchants de l'histoire préparaient quelque chose de louche, le directeur avait l'intention de faire une alliance.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce que veut nous dire le directeur ? demanda Hermione.

Les autres secouèrent la tête, pour montrer leur ignorance alors qu'ils remplissaient leurs assiettes d'aliments en tout genre qui étaient exposé sur les tables.

Les repas dans cette école était un des plus grand plaisir de Duo, qui adorait avoir, comme cela, l'embarras du choix sur quoi mettre dans son assiette, et faisait parfois des mélanges de nourriture que même Crabbe et Goyle auraient refusé de goûter.

- Chers élèves… entama le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir réussi à obtenir le silence dans la salle ainsi que l'attention de tous ses élèves. Je tenais à vous dire que, suite au succès remporté l'année dernière, un autre bal allait être organisé, pour la fête de Pâque… Les élèves à partir de la quatrième année y sont invités… Maintenant, bon appétit !

Un bal ? Il y aurait un bal ?

Tout les élèves, ou presque, sautèrent de joie à cette annonce et commencèrent déjà à se demander avec qui ils allaient y aller.

Mais ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps, heureusement car Ron ne semblait pas très motivé pour aller demander à une fille de l'accompagner, après le désastre que cela avait été pour lui l'année dernière.

- Génial ! s'exclama Duo. Un bal ! On va pouvoir danser ! Tu trouve pas que c'est super Hee-chan ?

- Hn

- Ben, modère ton enthousiasme…

+++

Il ne restait presque plus personne dans la salle commune des Griffondors, la plupart des élèves étant couché, Duo et Heero étant partit en vadrouille dans l'école pour « repérer d'avantage les lieux » grâce à la carte du maraudeur.

Harry et Ginny étaient les seuls à être encore debout dans la pièce et la jeune rouquine allait partir dans son dortoir lorsque Harry la retint.

- Ginny attend !

- Oui Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

La jeune fille sentit son cœur manquer un battement, Harry, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa première année et qui n'avait sembler jusqu'à maintenant, ne la voir que comme étant la petite sœur de son meilleur ami venait de l'inviter à la soirée qui allait être donner dans l'école.

Elle n'en revenait pas mais elle afficha tout de même un immense sourire alors qu'elle lui répondait par l'affirmative.

- Bien sûr Harry, j'en serai ravie…

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue avant de repartir en courant dans son dortoir, laissant le jeune homme seul, debout au milieu de la salle commune, heureux que sa demande ait été acceptée par la jeune rouquine et abasourdis par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

+++

Près de deux mois plus tard, à quelques centaines de kilomètre de là, Treize Kushrénada et Lord Voldemort étaient confortablement installé dans une salle d'une des demeures du général moldu, des soldats étant posté dans à peu près tout les couloirs de la maison, pour une question de sécurité.

- Général Kushrénada, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps pour nous de donner de nos nouvelles à ce vieux fous de Dumbledore…

- Bien sûr Voldemort… Vous avez un plan ?

- Oui, je voudrais que vous envoyé quelques-uns de vos soldats à Poudlard. 

- Mes soldats ?

- Oui, mes mangemorts ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école sans être repérer à cause des protections qui l'entourent. Un de mes mangemorts à pris cette photo… annonça-t-il, en tendant au jeune général une photo sorcière d'une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante.

Le général la prit dans les mains, et l'observa curieusement.

- Cette jeune fille est une amie proche de Potter, très proche… Capturez-le et enfermez-la dans une de vos cellules, sans sa baguette… il n'aura de cesse de la retrouver, ce qui l'attirera directement dans un piège, tendus spécialement à son intention.

Treize hocha la tête, ayant parfaitement compris la façon de raisonner de son alliés, mais il restait tout de même un problème… et un problème de taille.

- Il faudrait aussi capturé un des soldats pour que les autres aient moins de liberté d'action… et il faudrait que vous l'enfermiez dans une de vos cellules… il est trop facile pour ces gamins de sortir des nôtres…

- Bien sûr… de toute façon, mes mangemorts seront plus que ravi d'avoir un nouveau jouet…

Il éclata d'un rire glacial, un rire si terrible que même le général Kushrénada en frissonna, ne laissant tout de même rien paraître de son malaise devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

+++

Ginny, Duo et Hermione étaient dans une classe totalement vide, classe qui avait été aménagée pour en faire une arène de combat : des tapis recouvraient le sol, rembourrés pour ne pas que qui que ce soit risque de se faire mal en tombant.

Les bancs de l'école que contenait habituellement la salle formaient un enclos tout autour de la surface recouverte.

Ginny était assise sur un des bacs et regardait attentivement et avec admiration les mouvements que faisaient Hermione et Duo qui se battaient au centre de la pièce.

La jeune rouquine finit par voir ses amis s'écrouler tout les deux sur les tapis, en riant de bon cœur, malgré leur épuisement visible.

Ils s'assirent sur les bancs coutumier des salles de cours de l'école de magie et Hermione et Duo reprirent leur souffle, car ils venaient de finir une séance de presque deux heures de combats en corps à corps, dans lequel aucun des deux n'étaient sortis vainqueur.

Ils étaient en vacances alors ils avaient décidé de faire des entraînements intensifs, variant combats à main nue, ou à arme blanche…

Ils préféraient ne pas utiliser d'arme à feu pour leur exercice, ne voulant pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un par accident, ni de se blesser eux-même d'ailleurs, bien que Madame Pomfresh aurait vite eu fait de les soigner.

- C'était génial tous les deux ! Vous vous battez tellement bien ! Hermione, où est-ce que tu as appris tout cela ? demanda Ginny, toute excitée.

- Oh et ben… je l'ai appris avec Duo… Tu sais, ce n'est pas difficile d'apprendre les arts martiaux… Tu pourrais le faire, si tu le voulais…

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu es sûre que je pourrais réellement y arriver ? 

- Mais bien sûr… Il te suffirait d'un peu d'entraînement et je suis sûr qu'après cela tu pourra mettre au tapis tout les garçons, un peu trop entreprenant que tu croiseras… chicana Duo.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de répondre à la pique de son nouvel ami, Hermione reprit la parole…

- Alors, si tu veux je pourrais te donner des cours… On peut commencer demain matin… proposa-t-elle.

La jeune rouquine hocha positivement la tête, ses frères allaient être vraiment épater quand ils l'apprendraient.

- Oui, Merci Hermione !

Les trois adolescents étaient tellement absorbé par leur conversation qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la salle où ils se trouvaient même Hermione et Duo avec leur entraînement de soldat ne remarquèrent rien et tous les trois sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à une dizaine d'hommes dont les intentions à leur égard semblaient tout sauf amicale.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Duo et Hermione pour reconnaître les habits que portaient les hommes comme étant les uniformes habituels des soldats de l'armée de Oz et ils sautèrent à terre, emportant Ginny dans leur élan, se cachant derrière le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, pour éviter la nuée de coup de feu qui jaillit dans leur direction.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient complètement à l'opposé de la pièce, mais cela ne suffirait pas à les protéger puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de tenir les soldats à distance…

Ceux-ci avancèrent d'ailleurs dans la pièce, tenant toujours leur pistolet dans leurs mains, pointés dans la direction où ils avaient vu les trois jeunes se cacher.

- On a un léger petit problème, je crois… ironisa Duo.

- Non, c'est vrai ? alors là, tu nous en apprend des choses… on ne l'avait vraiment pas remarqué ! répondit sarcastiquement Hermione, tout en tenant Ginny contre elle, pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Je crois que Shinagami va être de sortie aujourd'hui ! lança Duo, tout en sortant de sa cachette, évitant soigneusement les balles qui plurent dans sa direction.

Une l'atteint quand même dans la jambe, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus que cela pour arrêter le Dieu de la Mort, surtout que la blessure était superficile, malgré les quelques gouttes de sang qui tombèrent, laissant quelque trace rouge vermeil sur le tapis bleu.

Il se lança alors vers les soldats et essaya de les désarmer mais ils étaient trop nombreux et, voyant que son petit frère n'y arriverai pas tout seul, Hermione se retourna vers Ginny.

- Reste cachée et ne panique surtout pas…

Puis, elle sauta aussi sur l'arène de combat et commença elle aussi à se battre contre les soldats mais à deux contre dix, et surtout lorsque les dix en question étaient armés jusqu'au dents, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

La seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore en vie, était que leurs agresseurs avaient pour ordre de les ramener vivant, blessés s'il le fallait, mais vivant… en tout cas pour Duo et Ginny, mais comme les soldats de Oz avaient aussi entendu parler d'une fille au cheveux châtain et au talent de combattante dans l'équipe des G-Boys, ils reconnurent-là la description d'Hermione et en conclurent qu'elle pouvait leur être très utile aussi.

Hermione et Duo furent bien vite mis hors d'état de nuire par les soldats qui les firent s'évanouir, après avoir subi eux-même quelques dégâts, sous les yeux terrorisés de la pauvre Ginny, qui n'avait toujours pas bougés de sa place.

Un des soldats arriva alors vers elle et la prit pas le bras, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de sa débattre contre cet homme, qui aurait pu lui casser le bras d'un seul geste mais qui, heureusement pour elle, se garda bien de le faire, mais lui injecta à la place un tranquillisant à l'aide d'une seringue…

Puis, tout devint flous et elle s'évanouit à son tour alors que les hommes emmenait les trois jeunes hors de leur école, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et les emmenèrent à Treize et Voldemort…


	11. évasion pas si compliquée!

Coucou ! me revoilà alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Les autres mettront bien moins longtemps à arriver normalement mais je ne préfère pas dire de date que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir… Et SVP reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…

**Chapitre 10**

Les quatre pilotes de Gundam, Harry, Ron et l'ensemble des professeurs (sauf Madame Trawneley) étaient dans la grande salle, entrain de se demander, pour la plupart quand est-ce que les rejoindrait les trois élèves manquants.

Tout était parfaitement calme lorsque Quatre, sans aucune raison apparente, se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, puis sortit précipitamment de la salle, pour rejoindre une destination connue de lui seule, sous le regard abasourdis des enseignants et inquiets de celui des adolescent et de Sirius, qui savaient que Quatre avait des dons d'empathie.

Tous les jeunes se levèrent à leur tour pour le rattraper ainsi que quelques-uns des professeurs, dont Dumbledore.

Ils apprirent grâce à la série de portrait qui recouvraient les murs de l'école que Quatre avait dû prendre le chemin qui menait directement à la salle d'entraînement que les adolescents avaient mis au point, sans en faire part à aucun des professeurs.

Ils retrouvèrent le pilote du Sandrock au milieu de la pièce, sur  l'arène de combat et il fut vite rejoint par les Professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue, MacGonagall et Black ainsi que les autres pilotes alors que Harry et Ron préférèrent rester un peu en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

- Une salle d'entraînement… répondit glacialement Heero.

Alors que le professeur Rogue allait ajouter quelque chose, sûrement sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été autorisé à faire cela, Quatre prit la parole.

- On discutera de cela à un autre moment… Pour l'instant, il faudrait essayer de savoir où ont été emmener Hermione, Ginny et Duo.

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent les professeurs ainsi que Harry et Ron.

- Il y a des traces de sang sur le tapis, alors que personne ne s'entraîne dans cette pièce avec des objets qui peuvent les blesser… expliqua Quatre. Ce qui veut forcément dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a blessé.

- Voldemort a sûrement trouvé un moyen de pénétrer dans l'école, constata Dumbledore, de la culpabilité visible dans sa voix.

- Voldemort n'a rien a voir là-dedans… affirma Heero.

- Comment cela ?

Heero se rapprocha des bancs derrière lesquels les trois autres avaient dû se réfugier pendant un moment et s'agenouilla à côté.

- C'est recouvert d'impact de balle provenant de diverse armes à feu… De celles utilisée par les soldats de Oz. Finit-il.

Les autres se regardèrent inquiets.

Si cela avait été Voldemort qui les avait enlevé, cela aurait été plus simple pour eux, puisqu'ils auraient pu les retrouver en repérant une forte activité de magie noire, mais pour les bases de Oz, il leur était totalement impossible de les repérer.

+++

Hermione avait déjà repris connaissance depuis quelques minutes et avaient évalué, en à peu près, la situation dans laquelle elle et Ginny se trouvaient.

Seulement elle et Ginny, puisqu'elle n'avait vu Duo nulle part il avait probablement été emprisonner par Voldemort.

Treize ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Hermione et son petit frère puissent se retrouver ensemble parce que, sinon, il leur aurait été bien trop facile de s'échapper, et en faisant d'énorme dégâts !

Il y avait un soldat qui gardait l'entrée de la cellule et sûrement bien d'autre dans les couloirs et aucune échappatoire possible pour l'instant, mais elle allait sûrement en trouver une après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Enfin, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation avec une de ses amies d'école qui, en passant, était au courant de rien en ce qui concernait Oz et qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Justement, Ginny commençait à remuer signe qu'elle était entrain de reprendre connaissance.

- Hermione… murmura la jeune rouquine.

- Oui Ginn' ?

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les barreaux qui fermaient la cellule et la noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce.

- On est retenue prisonnière… on est dans une base militaire…

- Une base militaire ?

- Oui, Tu-Sais-Qui c'est allié avec un général moldu alors… ben ils ont décidé de nous enfermé là, sûrement pour ne pas que les autres puissent repérer notre emplacement.

- Et Duo ? Il n'est pas là ?

- Non… il doit être gardé dans une des cellules de tu-sais-qui…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas mis avec nous ?

- C'est simple à expliquer… Duo a été entraîné pour être un soldat…

- Quoi ?

- Ouais… il a reçu un entraînement militaire et il lutte contre l'organisation de Oz… Et ils n'allaient pas le mettre ici, ils auraient eu vite fait de s'échapper.

- Mais je croyais que tu connaissais Duo depuis longtemps…

- Oui, moi aussi je suis un soldat… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont mis ici enfin, c'est sûrement pour pas que je sois avec Duo.

- Tu… tu es un soldat…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la cellule, enfin deux personnes qui étaient apparemment des soldats de Oz.

- Toi, dit l'un deux en pointant Hermione. Viens avec nous !

Hermione obéit, ayant une idée derrière la tête une idée qui lui permettrait de s'échapper enfin si tout marchait comme prévu, ce qu'elle espérait ardemment, pas spécialement pour elle mais pour Ginny qui n'avait aucune raison d'être inclus dans le combat contre Oz.

Les deux soldats emmenèrent Hermione dans une salle qui devait apparemment être conçue pour la torture, ne remarquant même que cela était anormale que la jeune fille qu'ils transportaient n'oppose aucune résistance.

Ils l'assirent sur une chaise, lui attachèrent les bras derrière la chaise à l'aide d'une corde et attendirent l'arrivée de Lady Une, comme n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître Hermione.

Celle-ci était accompagnée d'un seul soldat et elle demanda aux autres de les laisser seuls le soldat se plaça derrière la chaise, ce qui ne pouvait pas arrangé plus Hermione qui voyait là quelque chose qui faciliterait son plan.

- Bien, bien, bien… Mademoiselle, comme on se retrouve… C'est un grand plaisir de vous revoir.

- Plaisir non-partagé, croyez-moi !

- Taisez-vous, petite insolente ! Vous n'étiez pas censée être capturée… 

- Et vos soldats sont trop idiot pour ne pas capturer les bonnes personnes… ironisa Hermione

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! s'enflamma Lady Une en giflant violemment sa jeune prisonnière dont les yeux se remplirent de haines lorsqu'ils se posèrent à nouveau sur la femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre, qu'elle avait par accident mordu lors du choc de la baffe.

- Mais c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez-là, vous allez pouvoir me donner tous les renseignement dont l'ai besoin sur vos chers amis, les pilotes de Gundam.

- Alors là, ne comptez pas trop là-dessus !

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de vous échapper et vous ne supporterez pas trop longtemps mes nouvelles tortures…

- En êtes vous bien sûr, CHERE AMIE…

À peine eut-elle fini de dire cette phrase, elle se leva et recula, assommant au passage le garde qui était derrière elle et la chaise se brisa sur le mur, la libérant ainsi de ses liens.

Elle sauta, faisant passé ses deux mains liés vers l'avant de son corps et s'arrêta devant Lady Une qui n'avait rien eut le temps de faire, n'ayant pas d'arme à feu sur elle.

La femme eut le temps de repérer une épée et s'en empara alors que Hermione s'approchait d'elle.

Lady Une lui assena un cou, qu'elle évita en se reculant, mais elle s'en servit pour couper ses liens en écartant bien les mains.

- Merci… c'est gentil… remercia sarcastiquement Hermione, en lança un coup de pied tournant pour séparer son adversaire de l'épée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de retenter une attaque.

Elle se retrouva alors sans défense contre la jeune fille qui arborait à présent un sourire digne de Shinigami, alors que celle-ci envoya son pied dans l'estomac de Lady Une qui percuta violemment le mur, tombant inconsciente.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et vit que le garde était toujours dans les pommes, ce qui la rassura.

Mais elle devait encore traversé la base pour retourner à la cellule où était retenue Ginny et dont elle avait mémorisé l'emplacement alors elle sortit discrètement de la salle et commença à faire le chemin en sens-inverse.

Elle réussi à atteindre la cellule sans tomber sur qui que ce soit mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cellule de Ginny, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se servir de ses aptitudes physiques.

Sans qu'il ne l'entende arrivé, elle lui donna un cou à l'aide du plat de la main, sur le côté de sa gorge et il s'évanouit instantanément, s'effondrant sur le sol avec au grand bruit qui avait sûrement dû alerter ses petits camarades.

Elle le dépouilla de son armes, qu'elle glissa à la ceinture de son pantalon heureusement qu'elle venait de finir son entraînement lorsque les soldats étaient arrivé, comme cela elle n'était pas vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, mais d'un pantalon de sport qui recouvrait les trois quart de ses jambes et d'un T-Shirt sans manche ainsi que de basket.

Elle prit aussi les clés de la cellule, qu'elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir, entendant le talkie-walkie grésiller et une voix demander si tout se passait correctement.

D'autre gardes n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver puisqu'ils ne recevraient pas de réponse.

- Viens Ginny ! sort de là et vite surtout… des gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune rouquine en sortant de la cellule.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais court… lui ordonna Hermione en la prenant par le bras.

Les deux filles courraient dans les couloirs en arrivant au tournant d'un couloir, elles se retrouvèrent devant deux gardes qui voulurent les arrêter.

Ginny paniqua, mais Hermione reprit vite la situation en main en sortant l'arme qu'elle avait volée au garde et en tirant sur les gardes.

Les deux tombèrent à terre et Hermione savait qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas, pas en ayant tirés là où elle l'avait fait.

Ginny était vraiment choquée, surtout avec tout le sang qui était par terre, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et elle la conduisit dans les couloirs de la base.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées devant la porte de sortie, elles durent s'arrêter le temps de l'ouvrir.

Hermione sortit une barrette de ses cheveux et commença à s'attaquer à la serrure en même temps, elle entendait les pas de plusieurs soldats se rapprocher : il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche !

- Hermione, ils arrivent ! paniqua Ginny.

- Je sais… Ne panique pas… j'ai bientôt… fini ! voilà… on peut y aller…

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit passer Ginny avant elle et les deux filles se mirent à courir dans ce qui semblait être un parking, vu le nombre de camion, de moto et de voiture qu'il y avait.

Hermione se plaça juste derrière Ginny lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de feu qui volaient dans leur direction, de cette manière, la plus jeune ne pouvait être blessés puisqu'elle servait de bouclier.

Elle sortit son arme et commença à tirer derrière elle, regardant à moitié où elle allait, à moitié derrière elle là où elle tirait un ou deux des soldats tombèrent sous ses tirs mais d'autres restaient encore debout et continuait d'attaquer dans leur direction en leur courrant après.

- Ginny, dirige-toi vers la moto là devant… Aïe !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une balle l'atteignit à l'épaule, la lui transperçant mais, heureusement, elle ne toucha aucune artère et, malgré le sang qui coulait assez abondamment le long de son bras, cela n'était pas si grave, essentiellement superficielle.

Sally, par contre, n'allait sûrement pas être très contente, mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, cette fois-ci.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ginny, inquiète en se retournant vers son amie.

Elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit le sang le long du bras de son amie.

- Ce n'est rien Ginny, continue de courir.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la moto que Hermione avait précédemment indiquée à son ami, la jeune combattante s'assit sur la selle et, pendant qu'elle continuait à tirer pour les protéger, elle parla à Ginny.

- Monte derrière-moi et accroche-toi bien à ma taille.

- Quoi ?

- Fais-le ! on ne peut pas rentrer à Poudlard à pied !

La jeune rouquine ne se le fit pas répéter encore une fois et elle fit ce qu'Hermione lui demandait, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son amie alors que celle-ci démarrait et accéléra à fond, s'éloignant de la base militaire, laissant les soldats plantés sur le parking… 


	12. retour au bercail

**Chapitre 11**

La moto conduite par Hermione arriva à Poudlard après plusieurs heures comme la jeune fille conduisait à une vitesse folle, qui aurait suffit  à faire pâlir les plus grand coureur automobile, cela ne prit pas autant de temps que lorsque les élèves utilisaient le train.

La jeune fille arrêta la moto devant la cabane de Hagrid, qui n'était pas là, mais sûrement à l'intérieur du château, et elle mit le pied à terre, puis attendis que Ginny descende à son tour de l'engin.

- Hermione, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais monté avec toi sur une machine pareille.

- Désolée Gin', mais il me semblait que ce serait mieux si on arrivait le plus vite possible.

- Je sais…

- Allez viens ! ils doivent s'être fait du souci… mais j'espère simplement que Duo sera lui aussi rentrer… soupira la jeune fille.

- J'espère…

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre l'entrée principale, se faufilant dans les couloirs en continuant de discuter sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Dis Hermione, ils resteront combien de temps à l'hôpital ? demanda Ginny.

- Qui ?

- Ben les soldats sur qui tu as tirés… 

La réponse fut donnée comme si il s'agissait de l'évidence même, mais elle était si innocente, Ginny croyait que Hermione les avait seulement un peu blessée… Mon Dieu, comment allait-elle réagir ?

- Ecoute Ginny, ils n'iront pas à l'hôpital… dit Hermione en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Ils sont morts… Je ne les ai pas blessés, Ginny. Je les ai tué…

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny, devenue aussi blanche qu'un linge… Mais… tu… tu es…

- Un assassin… oui, je le sais… mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution… crois-moi, je me serais bien passée de les tuer devant toi…

La jeune rouquine n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, puisqu'elles arrivaient déjà dans la grande salle et que, par conséquent, les autres les virent et ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se précipiter sur elles.

Dumbledore calma les ardeurs de tous le monde et demandèrent au deux jeune femme de s'installer, ce qu'elles firent immédiatement ce qui laissa voir à tout le monde la blessure d'Hermione, dont le bras tout entier était maintenant recouvert de sang, mais elle avait attaché autour un bandeau blanc, plutôt rouge à présent, mais cela avait suffit à arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Miss Granger… commença le professeur MacGonagall d'une voix blanche. Est-ce que vous aller bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr… Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, s'étant décidée à reprendre son véritable caractère, même si cela étonnerait pas mal de monde.

- Vous êtes blessée… fit simplement remarquer le professeur Rogue, calmement, d'un ton froid quand même.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis sembla enfin se rappeler de la balle qu'elle avait reçu et elle regarda la blessure, maintenant sèche, tout comme le sang qui la recouvrait elle sourit.

- Bah ! C'est pas grand chose…. C'est superficiel…

- Pas grand chose ! s'exclama Sirius. Ton bras est couvert de sang !

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas cela très grave…

- C'est clair que c'était pas conduire pendant une journée entière qui allait me faire du bien…

- Conduire ? demanda Ron.

- Ben t'aurait quand même pas voulu que Ginny et moi on rentre à pied ! Chais-pas à combien de kil' il nous ont emmener mais c'était pas la porte à côté !

- Miss Granger, commença le professeur Rogue. Avec quel véhicule êtes vous revenu jusqu'ici ?

- Une moto… qui devais appartenir à des soldats… mais j'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de demander…

- Tu sais conduire ? s'étonna Sirius.

Hermione ne fit que hausser les épaules alors que Ginny était visiblement pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'énoncé de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais elle ne dit rien, déjà qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait avoir des problème pour avoir voler la moto et conduit jusqu'ici sans avoir de permis, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'âge alors elle ne voulait pas encore compliquer les choses en disant qu'elle allait à une allure digne des coureur automobile.

- Duo n'était pas avec toi ? demanda Heero, au plus grand étonnement des autres.

- Non… soupira Hermione. Il doit être gardé dans une des cellules de Voldemort…

Voyant que Heero semblait vraiment s'inquiéter, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avouer devant qui que ce soit, Hermione se dit que c'était mieux d'ajouter une phrase pour le rassurer.

- Eh ! Shinigami never die, Heero. [Shinigami ne meurt jamais]

- Haï [oui]

Les autres sorciers restèrent abasourdis sur l'échange [on va faire comme si il ne parlait pas anglais] mais ne posèrent pas de question.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on a chercher… l'en informa le professeur MacGonagall. Nous avons essayer de le repérer mais on a rien vu.

- Et sur quelle surface avez-vous rechercher ? demanda Hermione.

- À l'échelle planétaire… dit rudement Rogue. C'est impossible qu'on ne l'ait pas retrouvé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils sont encore sur terre ? demanda Hermione. Non mais c'est vrai, après tout, ils peuvent quand même aller sur les colonies, maintenant qu'ils sont alliés à Oz !

- Miss Granger à raison, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifié… soupira Dumbledore, qui semblait pour la première fois avoir arrêter d'être trop optimiste.

Les autres ne répondirent rien, mais le professeur MacGonagall avait une question, et une question qu'elle posa tout de suite.

- Miss Granger, puis-je savoir comment Miss Weasley et vous avez fait pour vous échapper ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé quoi répondre c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé dire : la vérité ? elle ne pouvait quand même pas faire ça, elle aurait des problèmes mais quoi alors…

Elle regarda Ginny qui semblait, elle aussi, attendre la réponse de son amie mais Hermione savait que même si elle mentait, Ginny ne la dénoncerait pas…

- Vous savez professeur, je suis pas vraiment certaine que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Miss Granger ! Répondez immédiatement à cette question ! s'emporta le professeur Rogue.

- Sévérus, calmez-vous… Miss Granger, je crois qu'il serait quand même préférable que vous répondiez à cette question.

Hermione soupira et essaya de rester le plus neutre possible en racontant son récit, qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'étonner certaine personne mais elle n'allait quand même pas donner tout les détails, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que le directeur apprécierait de savoir qu'elle avait tuer des personnes. 

- Ginny et moi, on a été enfermée dans une cellule. Des soldats sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire, sous les ordres de Lady Une. Elle leur a ensuite demandé de partir et a juste posté un garde derrière la chaise où j'étais attachée. Elle a commencé à me poser des questions sur les G-Boys, auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai réussi, à me détache de la chaise en gardant mes mains liées et j'ai assommé le garde. Lady Une a voulu utiliser épée pour me stopper mais la seule chose qu'elle ait réussi à faire c'est de couper la corde qui me liait les mains. Je l'ai mise K.O. Ensuite, je suis retournée à la cellule où était gardée Ginny, j'ai frapper le garde assez fort pour qu'il tombe inconscient. Je lui ai prit son arme et les clés pour ouvrir la cellule. J'ai emmené Ginny dans les couloirs et j'ai utilisé un truc de voleur pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. On a couru sur le parking et on est montées sur une moto. Et voilà…

Les autres la regardaient bouche bée, sauf les quatre nouveaux élèves et le lieutenant Noin, qui n'étaient pas du tout étonné des exploits que la jeune fille avait accompli, après tout, elle avait déjà fait des choses bien plus spectaculaires en leur présence. 

- Miss Granger, commença le professeur Flitwick. Pendant que Miss Weasley et vous, vous échappiez… Il y a quand même eut des soldats qui ont essayé de vous arrêter ?

- Oui…

- Et comment avez-vous fait à ce moment là ? demanda le professeur Rogue, qui en avait marre que la jeune fille évite de répondre au question.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais prit l'arme qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture et la jeta sur la table, afin qu'elle atterrisse juste devant le professeur qui avait posé la dernière question et elle lui sourit, d'un sourire Shinigami, comme ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer les G-Boys.

- Vous leur avez tirer dessus.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Et où avez-vous appris à vous servir d'une telle arme, Miss Granger ? Je ne pense pas que vos parents seraient ravis d'apprendre que vous utiliser des armes qui peuvent être mortelle.

Hermione fit encore un plus grand sourire, pour le plus grand étonnement de toute les personnes qui savaient la vérité sur elle et qui, par conséquent, étaient au courant que ses parents étaient morts.

- Mais vous ne savez rien de moi, professeur. Ni de mes parents d'ailleurs… Et si personne à d'autre question, je pourrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie… sinon, Sally va me tuer.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller… Miss Weasley aussi d'ailleurs… accorda le directeur. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tout les élèves retournent à leur dortoir.

- Mais Monsieur, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire à propos de Duo ? questionna Quatre.

- Nous allons voir, Monsieur Winner. Mais je vous assure que tout sera mis en œuvre pour qu'on retrouve votre ami le plus tôt possible… maintenant, allez vous coucher, vous avez besoin de repos.

- Oui, professeur…

+++

Hermione était couchée sur un lit, à l'infirmerie, et attendait que Sally en ait fini avec Ginny.

Bien sûr la jeune rouquine était bien moins blessée qu'elle, juste une ou deux petites égratignures, mais Hermione avait insisté auprès de l'infirmière pour que celle-ci soit soignée en premier, et elle avait fini par céder.

Dommage que les blessures infligées par armes moldues ne pouvaient pas être soignée par la magie, sinon tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple et elle serait déjà certainement dehors, mais cela ne faisait rien au moins elle pouvait réfléchir un petit moment tranquillement.

Il faudrait qu'elle passe voir Heero une fois qu'elle sera sortie d'ici, parce qu'elle savait que le japonais devait se sentir vraiment mal, quand à la disparition… ou plutôt l'enlèvement de Duo.

C'était tellement visible que Heero avait des sentiments pour Duo qui dépassait de beaucoup le stade de l'amitié mais, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas certain qu'il sache ce qu'il éprouvait puisqu'il avait été entraîner pour ne pas écouter ce qu'il ressentait.

Hermione soupira elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le professeur J avait entraîner son soldat à ne pas ressentir d'émotion non mais c'est vrai, J disait qu'il faisait ça pour le rendre plus fort, pour qu'il soit un meilleur soldat, mais ce qui fait la force de quelqu'un, c'est justement les sentiments si l'on veut sortir vainqueur d'un combat, il nous faut une raison de vivre, sinon on n'a plus aucune raison de se battre.

- Voilà Hermione, maintenant laisse-moi regarder cette blessure… demanda Sally.

La jeune fille ôta le foulard qui lui serrait le bras et laissa voir à son amie la trace de l'impact de balle ce n'était vraiment pas beau, mais elle avait déjà vu bien pire et Sally pourrait facilement s'occuper de cela, elle lui faisait confiance.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… est-ce que tu arriveras une fois à ne pas te blesser… soupira l'infirmière alors qu'elle soignait la plaie.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je le fasse exprès, Sally ?

- Bien sûr que non… mais une fois tu vas vraiment finir par te blesser gravement…

- Je sais… je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois…

- Ouais…. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'oublies pas de changer le bandage tout les jours…

- D'accord… merci Sally.

- C'est rien, je te laisse y aller…

La jeune fille remercia une fois de plus son amie et se leva avant de sortir de la chambre après une petite visite à Ginny qui devait garder un moment le lit elle n'était pas vraiment blessée mais avait quand même subi un choc psychologique et Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'elle reste au moins cette nuit là-bas Harry et Ron lui tenait compagnie, ce qui n'était pas plus mal comme cela, il n'y aurait plus que Heero dans le dortoir et elle pourrait lui parler.


	13. moment de désespoir

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione traversa les couloirs sans tomber sur personnes, ce qui était normal puisque les élèves avaient dû, à part Ron et Harry, regagner leur dortoir et que les professeurs étaient tous dans le bureau du directeur pour essayer de trouver quoi faire pour retrouver Duo.

Elle arriva devant le protrait de la Grosse Dame, lui donna le mot de passe puis entra dans la salle commune personne Heero devait être dans son dortoir.

Rapidement, elle prit l'escalier menant au dortoir des cinquième années et frappa à la porte.

- Hn… fut la réponse qui lui parvint depuis l'autre côté, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait entrer sans problème.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, se dirigeant automatiquement vers le lit de Heero qui était allongé dessus, les yeux fixés sur le plafond Hermione était sûre que si il y avait de l'électricité à Poudlard, elle l'aurait retrouvé scotché à son portable.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda le visage de son ami sur lequel elle ne pouvait déceler aucune expression celui-ci c'était retourné vers elle et la regardait, attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hn.

Ok ! c'était pas gagné pour le dialogue, mais pourtant elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire il ne pouvait pas être resté totalement indifférent à l'enlèvement de Duo, la preuve, il lui avait demandé où il était.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Dumbledore réussira à retrouver Duo ? questionna-t-elle, espérant le faire réagir.

- Je suppose.

- Et tu n'est pas du tout affecté par sa disparition ! s'emporta-t-elle, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'en ce moment elle ne parlait pas vraiment à Heero Yuy mais au « Perfect Soldier ».

- Non.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! Tu dois quand même bien ressentir quelque chose en toi à son sujet !

- Un soldat ne doit pas avoir de sentiment.

- D'accord ! Alors si, pour une fois, tu laissais de côté le masque du soldat parfait et que tu redevenais tout simplement Heero, un garçon de quinze ans dont le meilleur ami vient de se faire kidnapper par un sorcier très puissant qui n'hésitera pas à lui faire souffrir mille tourment et à le tuer ensuite !

Heero ne répondit rien du tout et se contenta de détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer les yeux de son amie qui commençait, elle, à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien laisser paraître devant les autres d'une part parce qu'elle se devait d'être forte et ne devait pas craquer sinon ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et d'autre part parce que, même si la devise que Solo avait demandé aux enfants des rues d'appliquer était « Boys don't cry » et qu'elle, elle n'était pas un garçon, Solo considérait toute les filles du groupe comme des garçons à part entière et dont, cela était aussi valable pour elle.

- D'accord Heero… reprit-elle. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler. Mais si, à n'importe quel moment que ce soit, tu as envie de te confier, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord.

- Hn.

- Je veux une réponse normale Heero. Alors, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais te laisser. Il faut aussi que j'aille me coucher. Bonne nuit…

Elle entendit à peine la réponse de son ami et sortit du dortoir, la vue brouiller par les larmes qui couraient déjà le long de ses joues et qui dansaient dans ses beaux yeux noisettes.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune et s'assit sur le canapé, les regards complètement embués dirigé vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

Soudain, elle n'en put plus et commença à sangloter sans se retenir, même si elle avait voulu se montrer forte, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de laisser sortir ce qu'elle ressentait et elle resta comme cela, à pleurer pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que ces larmes se soient taries.

Alors, elle resta quelques secondes encore sur le canapé, sans bouger puis, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte (je ne sais pas si on peut frapper à la porte des salles communes et que les autres entendent, mais on va faire comme si, d'accord ?)

Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte qu'elle fit d'ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wufei, encore habillé et qui avait visiblement envie d'entrer.

+++

Trowa n'était pas rentré chez les Serdaigle comme l'avait demandé le professeur Dumbledore mais il avait accompagné Quatre dans sa propre salle commune, ne voulant pas laisser le petit arabe seul, alors que son meilleur ami était retenu seul, on ne sait où, par un assassin psychopathe.

Le petit blond se laissa tomber dans un des canapés qui était devant le feu et se prit la tête dans les mains Trowa, qui entre-temps s'était assis à ses côtés, posa la main sur son épaule.

Quatre leva alors ses yeux verts, dans lesquels des larmes brillaient et les dirigea vers son ami, qui fut troublé par le regard du jeune homme.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'acrobate.

- Non ! Mais comment veux-tu que ça aille ! Duo a été kidnapper ! Il peut être sur n'importe laquelle des colonies et on a aucun moyen de savoir où ! Et par dessus le marché, c'est un sorcier complètement détraquer qui le garde prisonnier ! Alors dis-moi comment est-ce que cela pourrait aller.

Puis le manque de réponse de son ami fit se clamer le plus jeunes des deux pilotes et il se rendit compte qu'il avait hurler sur son ami alors que celui-ci ne faisait que se renseigner sur son état Allah ! il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme cela, qu'est-ce qu'allait pensé Trowa de lui à présent.

- Ho Trowa, je suis vraiment désolé. Je…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots retenus à l'intérieur que Trowa remarqua, bien évidemment.

Même s'il n'était pas très doué en ce qui concernait les relations humaines quoi que quand même plus que Heero, il comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose et de toute façon, il ne supportait pas de voir Quatre dans cet état.

Lentement, il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit blond et l'attira contre lui Quatre nicha sa tête dans son torse et commença à sangloter sans retenue alors que Trowa resserrait sa prise sur lui et commença à le bercer tout doucement.

- Chut… ça va aller… on va le retrouver…

Il n'était pas entièrement certain que c'était la vérité mais il voulait redonner de l'espoir à Quatre et le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais apparemment, cela ne marchait pas spécialement bien puisque les pleurs de l'arabe continuaient à briser le silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se firent de moins en moins fréquents et finirent par s'estomper complètement alors que Quatre s'était endormis dans les bras de son ami.

Celui-ci, ne voulant le réveiller, se contenta de le placer un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras, se mettant lui même dans une position un peu plus commode puis, avec un des sorts qu'ils avaient appris en classe, il fit apparaître une couverture dont il recouvrit son ami et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui-même commencer à s'endormir.

+++

Wufei arriva devant le portrait de la grosse Dame il savait que la salle commune des Griffondors se trouvait ici, ainsi que Hermione puisqu'elle était déjà partie lorsqu'il était passé à l'infirmerie.

Il toqua et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas venant de l'autre côté de la porte il vit le portrait pivoter et se retrouva face à la jeune fille.

Il distingua sans mal les yeux rougis de son amie, et en déduisit qu'elle venait de pleurer cela lui fit mal au cœur il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, il aimait la voir sourire et rire elle avait un si joli sourire !

- Hermione, je peux entrer ?

- Oh… bien sûr Wufei, entre, j't'en prie…

Elle s'effaça de la porte et laissa le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce avant de refermer l'entrée et de le rejoindre sur le canapé où il s'était assis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Rien de spécial… J'avais juste besoin de te voir… de rester un peu avec toi.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, une expression de surprise totale peinte sur le visage Wufei, l'éternel solitaire, avait besoin de voir quelqu'un ! et en plus, il l'avouait sans aucune gêne ! cela tenait vraiment du miracle… Si seulement Duo avait été là pour voir cela, il ne l'aurait plus lâché !

A la pensée du jeune homme qui était comme son petit frère, ses yeux se embuèrent et elle les tourna loin du regard du jeune homme elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce que personne ne lui connaissait.

- C'est rien… ça va…

- Hermione… gronda-t-il doucement en retournant le visage de la jeune fille sur lequel il eut la surprise de voir couler quelques larmes.

Il avança sa main et, du bout des doigts, il effaça les perles d'eau qui courrait sur la peau pâle de Hermione en lui souriant tristement.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ?demanda Wufei surpris

- Je suis un soldat, je ne devrais pas pleurer comme cela.

- Eh ! tu es un être humain. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures que tu n'es pas un bon soldat. Je trouve même que c'est bien que tu montres ce que tu ressens. Après tout, est-ce que tu ne dis pas toujours que ce sont tes sentiments qui font ta force ?

- Si… si… c'est vrai… admit la jeune fille en un sourire triste. Et je jure que je ferais tout pour le retrouver.

- Et moi je jure que je ferais tout pour t'aider !

Elle le regarda, en souriant, un peu étonnée tout de même mais au moins, maintenant, elle savait que Wufei le ferait puisque l'honneur et la justice sont tout pour lui et s'il jure quelque chose, il le fait.

- Merci Wufei… Mais tu n'étais pas venu pour entendre mes larmoiement alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je… en fait, c'est compliqué à dire…

- Wufei Chang qui ne trouve pas ses mots… C'est vraiment une première.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Désolée… Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, il faut pas te gêner.

- Ouais… tu sais lorsque tu t'est faite enlevée, enfin, quand on a retrouver la salle vide alors que tu étais censée être à l'intérieur, j'ai ressentit quelque chose… quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit avant… Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'étais mais j'ai eu peur… vraiment peur… 

- Wufei… arrêta la jeune fille en posant une main sur le bras du garçon qui avait baisser la tête, ne pouvant pas la regarder en face.

- Hermione laisse-moi finir s'il te plait… A ce moment là, j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment peur de te perdre… Je ne l'aurais pas supporter et j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir pendant les quelques jours où tu n'étais pas là… et j'en suis venu à me dire que… enfin que peut-être… je pouvais ressentir pour toi quelque chose d'autre que ce que je ressens pour les autres… enfin, je suis sûr que je ressens pour toi autre chose que pour les autres mais… enfin je ne suis pas très doué pour les sentiments et encore moins pour… pour les exprimer alors je vais te le dire comme cela et… et ben voilà, Hermione je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas relevé les yeux depuis le début de sa tirade et il redoutait de voir le visage de la jeune femme, pourtant souriant maintenant, puisqu'il pensait qu'elle ne ressentait pour lui que de l'amitié et qu'elle risquerait d'être vraiment mal à l'aise en pensant que un de ses meilleurs ami était amoureux d'elle.

Hermione releva le menton de Wufei et, alors qu'il ne levait toujours pas les yeux sur elle, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop étonné pour le faire, mais il ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser qu'ils rompirent au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si terrible que cela de le dire et ne t'en fait pas, tes sentiments sont partagés.

Wufei lui sourit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci se blottissait tout contre lui.

- Tu sais que tu devrais rentrer chez les Serpentards ?

- Je sais..

Mais il ne bougeait pas et les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir tout les deux dans cette position là pour n'être réveillé qu'au petit matin.


	14. nouvelles vivi, j'ai pas oublier Duo

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre… allez, c'est encore assez calme pour l'instant mais dès le prochain, on bouge un peu…

Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

**Chapitre 13**

Hermione sentit quelqu'un l'embrasser sur l'embrasure de ses lèvres, sûrement avec l'intention de la réveiller tout en douceur et, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver, pencher au-dessus d'elle, le visage souriant de Wufei.

- Salut Wu… murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme constata que, bizarrement, lorsque c'était elle qui utilisait des surnoms de ce genre, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde on peut même dire que cela lui plaisait.

- Salut 'Mione… ça va mieux ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se releva gentiment, s'installant de façon beaucoup plus confortable contre le dossier du canapé et, toujours à moitié couchée sur son petit ami qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés pendant un moment, il y eut un silence avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à la briser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore va faire pour Duo ? demanda Hermione, au jeune chinois.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je suppose qu'il va commencer par avertir les mads de cet enlèvement et leur demander conseil.

- Sûrement… j'espère qu'ils sauront quoi faire… soupira la jeune femme.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux et se retournèrent rapidement pour se retrouver face à face avec un Heero, pas très réveillé, les cheveux encore plus en broussaille que d'habitude, qui se tenait au bas des escaliers.

- Salut Heero ! le salua Hermione.

- Salut Yuy…

- Hn… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce dortoir Wufei ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- J'étais venu voir Hermione la nuit dernière. Je me suis endormis ici…

- Hn.

Il vint rejoindre ses deux amis et s'assit en face d'eux, dans un des fauteuil de la salle commune et le silence régna dans toute la pièce avant qu'ils n'entendent le tableau pivoter pour laisser apparaître le professeur MacGonagall, qui avait l'air assez surprise par quelque chose, mais aucun des trois ne su dire par quoi.

+++

Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, la majorité des enseignants étaient réuni, assis entrain d'attendre le retour de directeur qui venait de partir pour le quartier général des mads afin d'amener les cinq hommes dans l'école et de les interroger sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour retrouver Duo.

Les cinq inventeurs de Gundam ainsi que le directeur de l'établissement arrivèrent avec un portoloin, en plein milieu de la salle qui avait été agrandie magiquement pour permettre d'accueillir autant de monde que cela les mads avaient l'air assez secoué par leur voyage, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible pour des personnes qui n'étaient pas habituée à ce genre de moyen de transport.

- Bien, commença Dumbledore en faisant apparaître cinq chaises. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Les mads obéirent puis, désireux de savoir au plus vite la raison de leur présence dans cet endroit J prit la parole.

- Albus, pourrait-on savoir pour quelles raisons vous nous avez fait venir ici ?

- Monsieur Duo Maxwell a été enlevé par Voldemort et nous voudrions savoir si vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être retenu prisonnier ?

Les mads avaient l'air incrédule, ne sachant pas comment le pilote 02 avait pus se faire enlever il n'avait tout de même pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école ? Il était peut-être pas très obéissant mais il ne mettrait pas s vie en danger de cette manière pendant une mission, alors qu'il n'avait rien de vraiment spécial à aller faire dehors.

Seul J n'avait pas spécialement l'air surpris, ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas et il n'avait pas l'air très touché non-plus par cette disparition, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant lorsque l'on connaissait l'homme en question et ses relations avec Duo.

- Vous devriez mieux le savoir que nous… Nous ne connaissons pas réellement Voldemort… lui fit remarquer le professeur G.

- C'est vrai, mais nous avons chercher par nos propres moyens et nous pouvons en déduire qu'ils ne sont pas rester sur terre alors, comme vous connaissez bien les colonies, nous nous sommes dit que peut-être vous pourriez nous aider…

- Pourriez-vous demander au garçon de venir, s'il vous plait ? demanda maître O. Il faudrait que l'on voit cela avec eux aussi.

- Bien sûr… Minerva, pourriez vous aller chercher les garçons dans leur dortoir, s'il vous plait.

La femme hocha la tête, se leva et commença à partir elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque le professeur G la rappela.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez aussi demander à Hermione de venir, s'il vous plait ?

- Hermione ? reprirent en chœur presque l'ensemble des enseignants de Poudlard.

- Allez-y Minerva, assura Dumbledore. Après tout, il n'y a personne au monde qui connaisse Duo mieux qu'elle.

- Euh… oui… oui, bien sûr.

+++

- Professeur MacGonagall ? demanda Hermione. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Non, mais le directeur souhaite vous voir tous les trois dans son bureau ainsi que Monsieur Winner et Monsieur Barton, sur la demande de ses invités.

- Ses invités ? répéta Wufei.

- Vos professeurs, me semble-t-il, renseigna-t-elle.

- Oh chouette ! soupira Hermione. Manquais vraiment plus qu'ils viennent ici…

- Comment les connaissez-vous, Miss Granger ? demanda sa professeur.

Hermione soupira avant de répondre qu'elle pouvait le demander au directeur, pour ne pas avoir besoin de refaire encore cinquante fois le récit de sa vie, qui n'était pas très joyeuse.

+++

On toqua à la porte et lorsque le directeur demanda d'entrer, ce fut le professeur MacGonagall qui passa en premier, suivie des cinq adolescents que les mads avaient demandé.

- Asseyez-vous les enfants, je vous en prie… demanda le directeur en faisant apparaître des chaises au côtés des inventeurs de Gundam.

Chacun s'assirent à côté de celui qui l'avait entraîner pendant les années précédentes et Hermione prit place au côté de G qui lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit bien.

- Bon, alors nous aimerions savoir que faire pour sauver votre ami, commença le directeur. 

Les pilotes commencèrent à discuter avec les adultes alors que Hermione et G entamèrent une discussion plus qu'amicale.

- Alors Hermione, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Très bien, merci G. Par contre, tu aurais quand même pu me dire que les autres allaient venir vu que tu le savait avant que je parte.

- C'était pour te faire une surprise !

Hermione soupira parfois elle voyait de qui Duo avait hériter son habitude de faire des surprises mais bon, celui de professeur était quand même moins développer que celui de l'élève… et heureusement pour tout le monde.

- Sinon, où est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont pu emmener Duo ? demanda Hermione. 

- Sur une des colonies, ça c'est sûr, mais on a quand même cinq possibilité… quoique j'aurait quand même un petit penchant pour L2.

- Moins de risque de se faire repérer par la police spatial, vu qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment. Et de mauvais souvenir pour Duo.

- Exactement…

Ils ne purent pas continuer plus longtemps leur conversation puisque des éclats de voix les coupèrent et, bizarrement, cela venait de Heero et du professeur J.

- Vous voulez qu'on laisse Duo au main de ce type ? 

Hermione et G se regardèrent puis regardèrent les autres complètement éberlués c'était vraiment la première fois qu'ils entendaient Heero parler comme cela et surtout au docteur J il allait vraiment avoir de sacrés ennui avec le vieux.

- Il ne fait que de vous gêner et vous n'allez pas vous mettre en danger tous rien que pour le sauver.

Pas la chose a dire, pensa Hermione. Et encore moins à Heero lorsque l'on sait les sentiments qu'il ressent pour le natté cela allait vraiment dégénérer.

- Même si vous m'ordonner de rester ici, j'irait le sauvé que cela vous plaise ou non, vous n'avez aucun droit de m'interdire d'aller secourir un ami.

Heero, après avoir lancé sa tirade, sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, d'un pas rapide. 

Alors que J s'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte pour le rattraper et lui passer sûrement une belle engueulade, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Hermione n'était pas intervenue.

Au moment ou il ouvrit la porte, Hermione la referma violemment, le faisant sursauter, lui et les autres professeur de l'école ils se demandaient tous ce qu'allait faire maintenant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci commença à avancer en direction de professeur J, un regard digne de Heero et celui-ci recula jusqu'à se retrouver coller contre le mur, Hermione devant lui.

Elle plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du vieil homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment intérêt de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Heero ou sinon, je risquerais de prendre la relève de Shinigami et ça pourrait faire mal… dit-elle avec un sourire qui immortalisait bien ce qu'elle venait de dire.

J déglutit péniblement et essaya de soutenir le regard de la jeune fille mais il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux la jeune fille eu un sourire encore plus grand et enleva ses mains.

- Excusez-moi, mais je vais y aller maintenant…

Elle jeta un dernier regard au professeur J, qui se décollait enfin du mur et rejoignit la porte avant de la franchir, partant à la recherche de Heero, qui ne devait pas aller très bien en ce moment.

- Cette fille a vraiment un tempérament de feu… murmura J en la regardant partie, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Mais c'est ce qui fait d'elle une combattante redoutable.

Les professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie le regardèrent avec étonnement, sauf Dumbledore et Sirius MacGonagall se décida à dire quelque chose.

- Miss Granger m'a dit de vous demander à vous comment cela se faisait qu'elle connaisse nos invités. Dit-elle à l'intention de Dumbledore.

- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore. Je vais tout expliquer…

+++

Hermione commença à courir dans les couloirs, essayant de retrouver son ami qui était parti en courant sûrement serait-il dans la tour des Griffondors.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle ne vit personne alors elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

Ouvrant silencieusement la porte, elle découvrit le jeune garçon allongé sur son lit apparemment, il avait décidé de enfin laisser libre cours à ses émotions et d'oublier un moment qu'il était le soldat parfait.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune garçon, qui leva vers elle un regard rempli de douleur et de tristesse.

Sur ses joues, coulait deux rivières de larmes, qui désemparèrent la jeune fille elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à retrouver le soldat parfait en pleur et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Alors elle fit la première chose qui lui passa dans l'esprit et le prit dans ses bras normalement, elle se serait déjà retrouvée avec son arme collée entre les deux yeux mais Heero ne fit que de se coller encore plus à elle et d'agripper son t-shirt, comme il le ferait à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Chut… Calme-toi Heero… ça va aller… on le retrouvera même s'il faut fouiller la galaxie toute entière… mais on le retrouvera… je te le promets.

- Mais J va… va vouloir recommencer tout mon entraînement… alors que je commence enfin à me réhabituer à ressentir des émotions et il ne va plus vouloir que je voie Duo… il ne veut pas que quoi que ce soit puisse interférer avec ma condition de soldat parfait…

- Crois-moi, je lui ai fait assez peur pour ne pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Par contre, je crois que mes profs vont m'engueuler…

Heero ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs la jeune fille ne voulait pas de réponse tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Heero se calme parce que cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur de voir son ami dans un état pareil.

Heureusement, il commençait à reprendre contenance et restait simplement dans les bras de Hermione, sans plus pleurer il voulait rester encore un peu comme cela, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien.

+++

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry et Ron étaient toujours au côté de Ginny, qui pourrait bientôt ressortir et ils parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé bien sûr Ginny ne leur dit pas qu'elle avait vu Hermione tuer des êtres humains de sang froid mais elle raconta tout le reste en détail.

Ron et Harry lui avouèrent qu'ils savaient déjà que Hermione était un soldat, qu'ils l'avaient appris en début d'année et lui dire quelque mots sur la vrai vie de leur amie.

Ils en étaient là lorsque une chouette pénétra dans l'infirmerie, lâchant une lettres sur les genoux de Harry puis repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans attendre de réponse.

Harry prit la lettre il n'y avait aucun nom de destinataire alors il l'ouvrit. 

_A tout ceux qui liront cette lettre,_

_Je détiens 02 sur une des colonies, comme vous devez déjà vous en douter sur L2 plus précisément._

_Si vous voulez le récupérer vivant, il faudra que vous veniez, et que vous vous rendiez sans vous défendre._

_Seulement là, nous vous conduirons à 02._

_Je vous attends_

_        L.V._

Harry et Ron qui avaient tous les deux lu la lettre se regardèrent dans les yeux puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'appeler Dumbledore.


	15. préparation

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione et Heero arrivèrent dans la grande salle ensemble puisque le directeur avait envoyé un elfe de maison les chercher, disant qu'il y avait du nouveau.

Génial, pensa Hermione. J'espère seulement que les mads sont partis sinon, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes et, qu'est-ce que les autres avaient dit à ses professeurs pour ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres étaient déjà tous installé autour de la table professorale et n'attendaient plus que les deux adolescents pour commencer la discussion.

Heureusement, ils ne restaient que Ron, Harry et les professeurs de Poudlard qui, à en juger par leur regard, avait été mis au courant du passé de Hermione.

La jeune fille n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et vint s'asseoir au côté de Wufei qui, discrètement, lui prit la main alors que Heero s'asseyait au côté de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heero, en reprenant le mode « soldat parfait », ce qui ne surprenait même pas Hermione, bien qu'elle l'aie vu très émotif tout à l'heure.

- Voldemort a envoyé une lettre, expliqua Dumbledore. Duo serait retenu sur L2.

- Sur L2 ! s'exclama Hermione, soudain très concernée.

- Oui, donc lorsque nous irons là-bas, je comte sur vous, Miss Granger, pour nous aider à nous repérer. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune envie de refuser ?

- Non, bien sûr…

- Très bien…. Je propose que nous partirons dès ce soir. Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez rester avec votre jeune sœur.

Ron hésita un peu car il aurait bien aimé accompagner les autres sur L2 et visiter une nouvelle planète mais il finit par répondre par l'affirmative, ne voulant tout de même pas laisser la petite Ginny toute seul.

- Bien, ce soir à dix neuf heures, je veux tous vous voir ici, dit-il à l'adresse des enfants. Oh ! Miss Granger, pourrait-on savoir quelle température il fait sur L2 ?

- Chaud, très chaud… affirma-t-elle.

Sur la planète d'où elle venait, c'était un climat californien [désolée si ce n'est pas cela mais je ne connais pas très bien Gundam Wing] c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait beau et chaud à longueur d'année, que ce soit l'été ou l'hiver.

- Alors en tenue assez légère et dans laquelle vous serez à l'aise. Maintenant, je vous laisse aller à vos occupation.

Les autres me perdirent pas de temps et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour commencer à se préparer, sauf Ron qui retourna auprès de sa sœur à qui il raconta exactement ce qui allait se passer.

- Mon Dieu ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ! s'exclama Ginny. Faites que Harry s'en sorte vivant !

- Seulement Harry ? ironisa Ron.

- Bien sûr que non…. Mais c'est juste que Harry…

- Tu l'aimes.

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fait pas Gin', il reviendra vivant. En puis, Dumbledore sera de l'expédition et Sirius aussi. Aucun des deux ne laissera quoi que ce soit lui arriver.

Ron s'approcha du livre de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras, où elle se pelotonna instinctivement, cherchant du réconfort dans la chaleur des bras de son frère qui la berça gentiment.

_Mon Dieu, _pensa-t-elle._ Je vous en supplie, faites que Harry revienne de cette maison._

+++

Dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor, Hermione ouvrit son armoire et en examina le contenu : en premier plan, il y avait les uniformes scolaires et les vêtements qu'elle mettait pendant les jours de congé mais, derrière tout cela, il y avait ses habits habituels, ceux qu'elle mettait pendant les vacances lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec les G-Boys.

- O.K., bon alors il va faire chaud et en plus, va falloir faire du sport…. Bien, on va mettre ça…

Elle enleva les vêtements qu'elle portait puis en sortit d'autre de son armoire tout d'abord, elle enfila un corsaire, sport, ample et mauve que l'on pouvait resserrer sur les mollets, à l'aide d'une lanière.

- Parfait, surtout pour cacher des choses…

Ensuite, un haut sportif blanc qu'elle recouvrit d'un gilet de cuir noir elle mit des baskets à ses pieds puis attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour éviter qu'ils ne la gênent dans ses mouvements, pendant le déroulement de la mission de sauvetage.

- Bon, maintenant, manques que quelques petits accessoires pour faire de joli petits cadeaux aux Ozzies…

Elle prit un grand sac de sport, dans le fond de son armoire, et le posa sur son lit pour l'ouvrir il y avait un bon paquet d'armes, loin d'être inoffensives elle fit un sourire carnassier avant de commencer à s'armer.

Tout d'abord, elle prit un pistolet et un couteau bien aiguisé qu'elle plaqua contre sa jambe avec un tissus élastique une arme de chaque côté et, ensuite, elle redescendit son corsaire et serra les lanières de manière à ce que personne ne soit capable de deviner ses atouts.

Puis, elle sortit un deuxième revolver qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture et le recouvrit de son gilet et elle prit une bonne demi-douzaine de lames en tout genre qu'elle mit à l'intérieur du blouson dont elle referma le blouson à l'aide d'un bouton.

Elle alla ensuite se placer devant le miroir et s'examina sous tous les angles.

Absolument indétectable : la seul chose dont on pouvait se douter c'était l'arme qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, mais cela n'était pas grave, tant que l'on ne trouvait pas toutes les autres.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Il faut aller à la grande salle.

Elle referma son sac, le rangea tout au fond de son placard puis prit sa baguette magique et descendit du dortoir.

+++

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Sirius et Harry Wufei arriva en même temps qu'elle et ils pénétrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le jeune garçon tenait son sabre à la ceinture, bien en vue, et il était vraiment bien aiguisé et alors que Sirius observait les deux adolescents, il s'étonna de voir Hermione « sans défense ».

- Euh…. Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne prends pas d'armes pour aller là-bas ?

Hermione lui lança un regard complètement ébahi puis regarda Wufei avant que les deux soldats éclatent de rire, sous les regards interrogatifs des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Rogue qui, sous le coup de l'étonnement, en avait oublié d'être désagréable.

Hermione arriva à se calmer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son professeur de potion et se retourna vers Sirius.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, à part que ta baguette est dans ta main, je ne vois pas grand chose d'autre…

- Tu serais étonné de voir tout ce que je porte sur moi en ce moment, mais tu verras quand on sera là-bas…

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Heero, Quatre et Trowa pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, indiquant ainsi l départ imminent pour L2, la planète sur laquelle Hermione avait grandi mais, est-ce que cela avait changé ?

+++

Lorsque le groupe de secours mit le pied sur le sol de L2, tous furent étonné de la chaleur qui y régnait, alors que les rues étaient garnies de décorations de Noël vraiment c'était un contraste étonnant pour des personnes qui avaient passé toute leur vie en Angleterre.

- Bien, Miss Granger ! Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un endroit dans lequel nous pourrions organiser la mission ? demanda Dumbledore à sa jeune élève.

Mais elle avait à peine écouter ce qui lui avait dit, trop occupée à fixer un homme, derrière le directeur, en costume bleu, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils devaient croiser.

- Miss Granger ? appela le directeur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de connaître un endroit comme cela, mais je suggère qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse… déclara-t-elle en désignant l'homme en bleu du menton.

- Un membre d'Oz ! s'écria Quatre.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et les professeurs de Poudlard en même temps.

- Il faut bouger… déclara Heero sur un ton neutre.

- Suivez-moi ! les incita Hermione

La jeune fille commença à marcher d'un pas rapide, mais pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons des passants, dans les petites ruelles qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps mais dont elle se souvenait comme si elle était partie la veille.

Elle s'enfonça dans les recoins dont elle savait le danger, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas cela ne l'effrayait plus depuis qu'elle avait sept ans.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipité qui arrivaient dans leur direction et ils se tinrent sur leur garde Heero se mit devant le groupe en pointant son arme dans la direction du bruit qui devenait de plus en plus distinct, les sorciers se demandaient ce que c'était mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vraiment avoir peur.

Devant le groupe, déboucha une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses vêtements semblaient vieux et en passablement mauvais état et, lorsqu'elle vit le group d'ami, elle se figea.

Malgré l'obscurité de la ruelle, Hermione parvint à discerner les traits de la jeune enfant ainsi que la lueur brillante du médaillon qu'elle portait autour de son cou même si elle ne pouvait pas en voir la forme, la jeune sorcière était prête à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un ange ce médaillon lui avait appartenu et elle en avait fait cadeau à une de ces amies, juste avant son départ.

- Salut Angie… dit Hermione, sur un ton calme, malgré la vague d'émotion qui déferlaient en elle.

Elle avait peur en fait, peur qu'Angie ne la reconnaisse pas ou, si elle y arrivait, peur qu'elle lui en veule d'être partie sans rien dire à personne même si le fait qu'elle aie gardé sa chaîne pouvait lui faire penser le contraire.

- Her… Hermione ? demanda Angie, en balbutiant. C'est bien toi ?

La jeune sorcière se contenta de hocher la tête puis, voyant que la petite fille était toujours effrayée, elle suivit son regard et rencontra la silhouette sombre de Heero qui pointait toujours son revolver sur elle.

- Heero ! Tu peux baisser ton arme, je la connais.

Le japonais hésita une secondes mais consentit tout de même à baisser l'arme sous le regard insistant de son ami.

- Angie… reprit Hermione en s'approchant de la petite fille et en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Mais bien sûr Hermy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu t'oublier ! Et au fait, où est Duo ?

- C'est pour cela que mes amis et moi on est là. Angie, Duo a été enlevé par des gens vraiment méchant qui l'ont emmené ici…

- Mais vous allez le réussir à la libérer, hein ? demanda soucieusement la fillette.

- Je l'espère… soupira Hermione. Mais est-ce que tu saurais où est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où l'on pourrait passer la nuit ?

- Ben, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas au Refuge ?

Le refuge, Hermione savait bien ce que c'était pour y avoir vécu pendant des années c'était comme cela que les enfants des rues appelaient l'endroit dans lequel ils installaient leur refuge.

- Je ne peux pas y rentrer tout de suite parce que j'ai encore des choses à faire, mais cela n'a pas changer d'emplacement depuis que tu es parties. Tiens, finit Angie en enlevant son médaillon et le lui tendant. Les autres savent que je ne m'en sépare jamais alors ils te feront confiance. Mais à part les plus petits, ils te reconnaîtront.

- Merci Angie… merci…

+++

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, en passant par des endroit assez inaccessible pour des personnes qui ne connaissent pas vraiment le coin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Minerva et Sévérus, les secouristes arrivèrent au Refuge où Hermione fut accueillie presque royalement ce qui voulait dire que ses amis eurent le même accueil. 

Ils étaient assis dans des espèces de fauteuil un peu mal en point, mais qui étaient quand même confortable et un des anciens amis de Hermione vint leur demander s'ils voulaient quelques chose à boire.

- Pourquoi pas…. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Albus.

- Tout ce que vous voulez : thé, coca, café, alcool…

- Vous avez du Whisky ? demanda Albus, même si il était pas très emballé à l'idée de demander de l'alcool à de jeunes enfants mais à ce qu'il avait pu voir, ils menaient déjà une vie d'adulte.

- Bien sûr…

Les autres dirent aussi ce qu'ils voulaient : Minerva et Sévérus prenaient du thé, Sirius, Heero, Wufei et Trowa du café, Quatre et Harry du thé froid et Hermione du coca.

- Comme d'hab, 'Mione ?

- Oui, s'il te plait Mike…

Il partit, les laissant ainsi parler de leur mission.

- Bien, miss Granger, où pensez-vous que Monsieur Maxwell peut être retenu ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

- J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre…

- Ça ne fait rien, dites toujours…

- Je pensais aux ruines du palais… enfin, ruine, il y a quand même presque toutes les pièces qui sont encore debout.

- Et comment compter vous vous repérez dans le palais ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

Hermione parut un peu surprise de voir que Rogue ne sache pas qu'elle était la princesse mais, après tout, peut-être que Dumbledore avait seulement parler de sa condition de soldat, aussi décida-t-elle de ne rien dire à ce sujet.

- Je connais bien le palais et ses passages secrets.

L'ami d'Hermione arriva avec les boissons de tout le monde et les leur servit les autres le remercièrent et ils commencèrent à boire, Sirius se tourna vers Hermione.

- 'Mione, est-ce que je pourrais goutter ton coca, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas rebu…

- Bien sûr Sirius, vas-y…

Elle lui tendit son verre, ne pensa pas à lui préciser qu'il avait été un peu corsé, le maraudeur en prit une gorgée qu'il avala de travers et il commença à tousser.

- C'est du coca ça ? s'écria-t-il alors que les autres le regardaient bizarrement.

- Désolé…. Il a été un peu corsé…. J'aurais dû te prévenir…

- Et pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ? demanda Dumbledore d'un œil méfiant.

- Du rhum….

- Du rhum ? répéta-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules puis but une gorgée de son coca sans faire de grimace à cause de l'alcool.


	16. retrouvaille

**Chapitre 15**

Les secouristes passèrent la nuit dans la planque des enfants de rues puis, lorsque le lendemain arriva, ils se préparèrent le plus rapidement possible et sortirent pour rejoindre le château.

Hermione devait bien entendu jouer les guides et était passée devant les autres, où Wufei l'avait rejointe pour lui prendre la main, au plus grand étonnement des autres G-Boys qui avaient l'habitude de l'entendre hurler à chaque petite démonstration d'affection en public.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire puis continua sa route, prenant le plus de raccourci possible, ce qui n'était pas toujours très drôle pour les adultes mais au moins, cela leur permettait d'avancer sans se faire remarquer, ce qui était tout de même une très bonne chose.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les ruines du château, enfin si l'on pouvait vraiment appeler cela des ruines parce qu'il était tout de même encore en assez bon état, simplement abandonné.

En fait, il était presque entier : il y avait seulement l'enceinte qui était complètement démolie ainsi que la perte d'entrée principale mais le rester des dégâts devaient avoir été fait à l'intérieur.

- Et ben, on y est… déclara Hermione.

- Je pense que le mieux, c'est de se séparer en plusieurs groupes, affirma Dumbledore. Si on reste ensemble, on pourra difficilement passer inaperçu.

- Et en quels groupes doit-on se séparer, Albus ? demanda Minerva qui avait l'air de penser la même chose que Dumbledore.

- Et bien, en fait, je me suis déjà permis de faire une liste pendant la nuit et je demanderais à ce que personne ne s'en plaigne, mais cela ne devrait pas être si terrible que cela.

Harry sentit que le pire allait arriver peut-être est-ce que le directeur l'avait mit avec Rogue, mais à bien y réfléchir il se dit que cela n'était pas lui qui détesterait le plus être avec le maître des potions et, à en juger par le sourire espiègle qu'il affichait lorsqu'il regardait les deux hommes au cheveux noirs qu'était Rogue et Sirius, Dumbledore devait vraiment les avoir mis ensemble en pensant que ce serait un bon moyen pour les faire se réconcilier.

- Bien, alors…. Monsieur Yuy, vous irez avec Miss Granger…

Les deux soldats hochèrent la tête, en fait, c'était la meilleurs des choses qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver, vu que c'était eux les deux personnes qui tenaient le plus à Duo.

- Monsieur Barton, vous irez avec Sirius et Sévérus…

Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête de toute façon, cela lui était bien égal les personnes avec qui il était mais les deux autres furent un peu plus réticent mais, comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, il ne fallait pas rouspéter et ils étaient quand même assez mature pour mettre leur querelle de collégiens de côté le temps d'une mission de sauvetage.

- Monsieur Winner, vous irez avec Harry et Minerva. 

Les trois concerné hochèrent la tête, c'était bien qu'ils soient ensemble…. Au moins, ils s'entendaient bien et Quatre était bien plus sociable que ses camarades, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Harry.

- Et Monsieur Chang, vous viendrez avec moi…

Ce dernier courba solennellement le dos pour montre son accord et les quatre groupes se séparèrent aussitôt qu'il eurent franchi le trou béant qui faisait office de porte.

+++

Hermione et Heero commencèrent à avancer dans un couloir désert que la jeune fille avait désigné lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé au croisement de plusieurs chemins.

En fait, si elle avait décidé de passer par là, c'est qu'elle avait reconnu la voie qui menait en direction des cellules de prison qui se trouvaient en bas, dans les profondeurs du château.

En fait, Hermione n'y était allée qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, avec Duo, lorsque celui-ci venait lui rendre visite alors qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux que cinq ans.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit l'accès à cette partie-là du château sans lui donner de raison valable et elle avait toujours souhaiter voir ce qu'il y avait là-bas en bas, alors elle en avait parler une fois à Duo et celui-ci ayant déjà un goût très développé pour l'aventure, lui avait proposé d'aller ensemble.

**FLASH-BACK**

****

Aurore attend devant une sorte de porte cachée dans un endroit reculé du palais.

La lumière de la lune éclaire tout autour d'elle et elle jette des regards inquiet tout autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'arrive.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et la mince silhouette d'un garçonnet de cinq ans en émerge : c'est Duo.

- Duo ! Enfin, je commençais à avoir peur que tu ne viennes pas !

- Jamais je te laisserais tomber Aurore…. Tu le sais bien…

- Ouais…. Alors, tu es toujours partant pour aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le couloir interdit ?

- Plus que jamais ! Allons-y !

Les deux petits enfants se faufilent dans les couloirs, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres, jusqu'au couloir que son père lui a formellement interdit.

Il y fait étonnement sombre car aucune fenêtre ne vient adoucir les murs et la lumière de la lune, seul éclairage que les enfants peuvent se permettre, ne peut donc pas entrer à cet endroit.

Ils longent pendant un long moment le couloir et se retrouve enfin devant des escaliers en colimaçon qui descendent dans les entrailles de la terre et ils les descendent main dans la main, commençant à sentir la peur les tirailler.

En bas, ils se retrouvent face à une série de cellules, vides, dont le sol est, contrairement au reste du château, de pierre et pas recouvert de tapis moelleux.

- Il fait sombre…, murmure la jeune enfant.

- Ouais, répond Duo. Mais tant qu'on est ensemble, il ne peut rien nous arrivé…. Ne t'en fait pas Aurore…

Ils longent pendant un moment le couloir qui leur paraît sans fin et, lorsqu'ils en voient enfin le bout, ils restent pétrifié dans l'horreur : Un homme, aux habits déchiré et encore plus sale que ceux de Duo, les fixent depuis l'intérieur de la dernière cellule, sans ciller.

Son visage est poussiéreux et sa barbe déjà très longue, comme si il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des jours et des semaines, et ses cheveux lui arrivent jusque au-dessous des épaules on dirait tout simplement un monstre.

Il tend le bras au travers des barreaux de sa prison et essaie d'agripper la chemise de nuit de la petite princesse Duo la tire hors de sa portée juste à temps : S'il ne l'avait pas fait, le bandit aurait réussi à l'attraper.

- Duo, on peut partir, je t'en prie…

Le petit garçon hoche la tête, trop choqué pour répondre et attrape la main d'Aurore avant de l'attirer et de partir en courant avec elle pour rejoindre sa chambre.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

****

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aventuré là-bas…

Heero suivait la jeune fille sans dire un mot : il connaissait son histoire et lui faisait totalement confiance sur le chemin à prendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, ils tombèrent sur des soldats armé qui, malheureusement pour eux, mirent un peu trop longtemps à comprendre ce que signifiait la présence des deux jeunes et à dégainer leurs armes et les deux adolescents les achevèrent d'une balle en plein cœur puis, continuèrent leur chemin comme si de rien était.

Ils arrivèrent vers la rangée de cellule et, d'une centaine de mètres, ils visèrent les gardes qui se trouvaient juste devant la cellule du fond au moins, maintenant, ils savaient où était Duo puisque c'était le seul endroit surveiller par quelqu'un.

Hermione remit son arme à la ceinture et rattrapa Heero qui était déjà entrain de courir vers la cellule devant laquelle reposaient les corps des Ozzies morts.

Bien sûr, la porte était fermée et au travers d'elle, les deux adolescents pouvaient voir la forme étendue de leur ami, leur tournant le dos de sorte qu'ils leur étaient impossible de savoir s'il était conscient ou pas.

- Heero, recule-toi, je vais ouvrir la serrure. Déclara Hermione.

Le jeune garçon obéit docilement et laissa la place à son amie qui vint s'agenouiller devant la porte et enleva une des épingles à cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tête pour commencer à bidouiller la serrure.

Moins de dix secondes après, elle put entendre un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit Heero s'enfila immédiatement par la porte ouverte et se précipita vers le cors de Duo, laissant tomber tout ses réflexes de soldat et lâchant son arme pour venir s'agenouiller en face du prisonnier.

- Duo, dit-il gentiment en enlevant quelques mèches châtain de son visage.

Hermione put décelé un brin de panique dans la voix, d'habitude immuable, du soldat parfait elle vint le rejoindre au moment où Duo commençait, lentement, à ouvrir les yeux.

- Heero, appela-t-il faiblement.

- Oui, c'est moi…. Hermione aussi.

- J'ai mal, murmura-t-il.

C'était plutôt compréhensible : tout son corps était couvert d'entaille, du sang séché les entourait et ses habits étaient aussi un peu déchiré mais Hermione était plus que sûre que ce n'était pas des tortures de agents d'Oz mais celle des mangemorts ou de Voldemort lui-même : des endoloris et des crucifix.

- Duo, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Hermione. On va te sortir de là.

- Non…. Partez sans moi, je ne peut pas marcher de toute façon.

- C'est hors de question qu'on te laisse ici, baka ! s'écria Heero, faisant sursauter Duo et le surprenant au plus au point. Et si tu ne peux pas marcher, on s'en fiche !

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il passa précautionneusement son bras au-dessous des genoux du blessé et un autre dans son dos puis le souleva délicatement, laissant le jeune homme reposer sa tête contre son torse.

- Tu peux dormir, Duo… lui dit gentiment Hermione.

Duo ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux alors que Heero commençait à marcher, précédé d'Hermione qui avait, à présent, ressortit son arme et la pointait devant elle, pour pouvoir agir immédiatement si un quelconque danger arrivait.

Ils parcoururent la prison dans toute sa longueur pour enfin arriver à la sortie puis, enjambant les corps sans vie des gardes, ils commencèrent à remonter les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le couloir sombre qui arrivait encore à donner la chair de poule à Hermione.

- Heero, il faut que tu ailles amener Duo au Refuge, moi je vais aller aider les autres.

- Hn. D'accord.

- Pas tout de suite, je vais d'abord t'aider à sortir du palais et ne dit pas que tu vas y arriver seul, ajouta la jeune fille, sachant pertinemment que Heero allait répliquer une phrase de ce genre. Avec Duo dans tes bras, tu ne pourras pas te défendre.

Heero aurait bien voulu dire que c'était faux mais la jeune fille avait totalement raison il ne pourrait pas sortir son arme et tirer tant qu'il porterait Duo dans ses bras et, bien que tout bon soldat aurait alors abandonné le blessé comme l'avait demandé Duo, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à rentrer sans lui.

Tout au fond de son cœur, il savait que si il perdait le jeune Américain, il perdrait sa raison de vivre et ne pourrait pas réussir à nouveau ses missions sans une motivation de la part du natté.

Tous les deux marchèrent silencieusement pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, ils tombèrent face à un mangemort mais dès qu'il les vit, celui-ci jeta un sortilège qui créa un bouclier tout autour de lui, détournant ainsi la balle qu'avait tiré Hermione.

Il jeta ensuite des endoloris que les deux petits soldats évitèrent en se cachant derrière le coin du mur.

Mais Hermione savait que le mangemort devait lâche sa baguette s'ils voulaient pouvoir s'échapper elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sort qu'il avait utilisé et savait qu'il empêchait toute chose, ayant atteint une certaine vitesse, de le traverser.

Les balles étaient donc beaucoup trop rapide pour pouvoir passer et elle ne pouvait se servir de sa propre baguette puisque la vitesse des sorts étaient bien plus grande que celle d'une arme à feu.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution elle sortit un couteau de son gilet et se mit à découvert.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, le mangemort reçut le couteau que la jeune fille avait lancé, dans son poignet, ce qui le força à lâcher la baguette qu'il tenait.

Hermione vit le bouclier magique disparaître alors elle ressortit le pistolet à sa ceinture et tira une balle qui atteignit l'homme en plein cœur, puis alla se loger dans le mur de derrière alors que le corps inerte retombait dans un bruit sourd.

Hermione fit alors signe à Heero de la suivre et elle se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle ouvrit :un placard.

Mais derrière, alors qu'elle eut écarté la tonne d'habit suspendu depuis des années là-dedans, le jeune homme put voir une porte coulissante qui, une fois ouverte, révélait un tunnel.

- En suivant le tunnel, tu te retrouveras directement dehors, devant le château. Une fois que tu y es, tu vas directement au Refuge. Passe par les passage secret que j'ai montré en venant. Les enfants devraient avoir quelque chose pour soigner Duo jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse rentrer à l'école. Maintenant, il faut que je retourne pour aider les autres.

- Hn. Merci….

Hermione hocha la tête puis s'engouffra dans le passage que Hermione referma dès qu'il se fut éloigné avant de, aussitôt, emprunter un autre passage, essayant de retrouver les autres groupes pour voir qui avait besoin d'aide.


	17. sauvetage catastrophe

**Chapitre 16**

Dans une aile reculée du château, Trowa avançait entre Sirius et Sévérus, de manière à ce que ces deux-là ne se retrouve pas côte à côte.

Ils ne faisaient que de se chamailler, ce qui faisait soupirer mentalement le jeune homme qui, à chaque fois, leur intimait le silence mais le répit ne durait que quelques minutes et les disputes reprenait.

Cela en devenait vraiment exaspérant une chance que Trowa soit d'une nature plutôt calme, sinon il aurait pété un câble depuis un bon moment déjà.

Pour l'instant, un silence pesant s'était installé entre les trois hommes tandis qu'ils avançaient dans un couloir sombre, les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'eux n'en étaient que plus facile à repérer et ils devenaient de plus en plus fort.

Les deux sorciers levèrent leur baguette et les pointèrent droit devant eux alors que Trowa, lui, s'empara de son revolver et se tint à l'affût mais, malheureusement, rien ne pouvait les aider face à ce à quoi il se retrouvèrent.

Devant eux, une armée de soldat, un mangemort de chaque côté pour maintenir un bouclier autour d'eux, un bouclier comme celui qui était maintenu lorsque Hermione s'était retrouvée face au mangemort avec Heero.

Le problème s'était que les trois hommes, eux, n'avaient pas de couteau et il leur était par conséquent totalement impossible de se défendre correctement la seule chose qu'ils avaient à faire, était de se protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Sirius et Sévérus n'eurent même pas besoin de se consulter pour jeter le même sort mais, avant que celui-ci ne soit mis en place, une pluie de balle vola dans leur direction.

Sévérus put éviter sans problème, une qui vola vers lui, les soldats ayant visé plus à droite, c'est-à-dire, vers Trowa et Sirius Trowa réussit à éviter la plupart de celle qui volèrent dans sa direction et eu seulement une ou deux éraflures, rien de bien grave.

Par contre, trop de balles arrivèrent en même temps en direction de Sirius, qui ne put pas toutes les éviter et fut atteint dans le côté de l'abdomen il en eu le souffle coupé et, alors qu'il poussait une exclamation de douleur, il laissa retomber sa concentration ainsi que sa baguette, ce qui affaiblit considérablement le bouclier autour d'eux, lui faisant perdre près de la moitié de sa puissance il tomba au sol.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Sévérus, sans même sans rendre compte.

Son attention fut attirée par son ennemi de toujours, et par la soudaine inquiétude qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier de douleur, et il relâcha le sortilège, laissant tomber leur dernière protection.

- Attention ! cria Trowa, pour le prévenir.

Il se fit violence pour installé une nouvelle protection qui tiendrait sans qu'il ait besoin de garder toute son attention sur lui et, une fois que ce fut fait, il se précipita vers le corps allongé de Sirius qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever en compressant la plaie avec sa main droite.

- Reste par terre ! lui ordonna-t-il, sa voix n'étant pas cassante comme lorsqu'il parlait à l'animagus d'habitude, mais où perçait maintenant une pointe d'inquiétude. Enlève ta main…

Il n'avait pas vraiment vu la balle atteindre Sirius et pendait qu'il avait juste été effleuré et qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant, mais il voulait tout de même voir la plaie.

Il enleva lui-même la main de Black et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il vit tout le sang qui s'échappait la balle devait encore être à l'intérieur puisqu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir un deuxième trou, mais c'était une sale blessure.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Sirius fut étonnée de cette brusque attention de la part de son ennemi de toujours et se retint de lancer une remarque acerbe, ne voulant pas commencer une nouvelle dispute, surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état pour ce genre de gaminerie mais, il ne put par contre retenir une grimace de s'afficher sur son visage.

- Pas trop bien…. Non d'un chien, ça fait mal ces machins… jura Sirius.

Sévérus réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il devait faire puis déchira le bas de ses robes et appliqua le bout de tissus sur la plaie de Sirius, essayant avec fort peu de succès, d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Tiens voir ça un moment, je reviens tout de suite…

Il se leva et alla vers Trowa qui était resté debout, un peu à l'écart des deux autres, et qui continuait à regarder la foule de soldat qui étaient tout aussi bloqué qu'eux, leurs armes étant aussi beaucoup trop rapides pour franchir le bouclier qu'avait installé Sévérus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour se sortir de là ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Attendre un miracle.

Le ton de Trowa était calme, même si il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se sortir de cette situation, en vie, mais après tout, est-ce que la mort au combat n'était pas quelque chose de banal pour un soldat ? Il le savait très bien et il était près à quitter cette terre, après avoir mener à bien le plus de mission possible, ce pour quoi il avait été entraîné.

Sévérus le sonda un moment, essayant de déceler la moindre trace d'émotion sur le visage inflexible du garçon, mais en vain, alors il retourna s'agenouiller auprès de Sirius qui perdait de plus en plus de sang et plaça la tête de ce dernier sur ses genoux.

- Ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas voulu parler à haute voix, mais l'avait fait sans même sans rendre compte, permettant ainsi à Sirius d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire, le surprenant énormément.

+++

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le miracle que les trois hommes espéraient arriva enfin et, sans qu'ils ne le sachent pourquoi, les deux mangemorts lâchèrent leur baguette en poussant des hurlements de douleurs, faisant ainsi retomber leur protection.

Trowa prit l'opportunité et commença à tirer sur les Ozzies alors que, eux, ne pouvaient toujours rien faire.

+++

Hermione parcourrait les corridors du palais, essayant de faire abstractions de tous les souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit le temps de cette mission pour ne pas être déconcentrée, même si Duo devait déjà être en totale sécurité maintenant.

De temps en temps, elle croisait un garde ou un mangemort qu'elle achevait à coup de revolver ou de couteau, selon son humeur du moment bien sûr, lorsqu'elle utilisait un poignard, elle retournait le chercher et l'essuyait avec ses doigts avant de le ranger ses mains étaient d'ailleurs couvertes du sang de ses victimes à présent mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser sa baguette puisqu'elle préférait tuer ses adversaires et qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra et, d'ailleurs, cela aurait été moins amusant, il n'y aurait pas eu de sang et elle aimait bien voir ses victimes se vider de leur sang au moins, elle savait qu'ils étaient bel et bien mort il n'y avait pas à dire, il lui arrivait d'être pire que Shinigami et il valait mieux être de son côté que contre elle.

Elle avançait tout droit et se retourna bientôt au croisement de deux couloirs elle ne savait plus de quel côté partir et ferma les yeux pour laisser son instinct la guider.

Mais à peine eut-elle fermer les yeux qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier, cela provenait du côté gauche alors elle partit et courrant dans cette direction, s'attendant à tout.

Heureusement pour elle, la foule de soldat leur tournait le dos et elle pouvait voir les mangemorts des deux côtés de la troupe elle ne pouvait pas servir un revolver, en tout cas pas tout de suite, alors elle sortit deux couteau de son gilet.

Apparemment, il y avait des personnes qui étaient avec elle de l'autre côté des méchant et, si elle avait bien reconnu la voix, cela devait être Sirius avec Rogue et Trowa.

Elle tendit les couteaux à bout de bras et, priant pour viser juste, elle les lança en direction des deux mangemorts.

Il faut croire qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son habileté puisque les deux poignards filèrent droit sur les mangemorts et se plantèrent dans les poignets des deux hommes, les faisant ainsi lâcher leur baguette elle tira ensuite deux balles pour les achever et continua sur les soldats en entendant Trowa faire de même.

Quelques-uns s'étaient retournés pour lui faire face, mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de voir la couleur de ses yeux, qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec une balle logée, soit dans la tête ou soit dans un des organes vitaux.

La jeune fille évitait les balles avec une adresse sans pareil et, avec Trowa, elle eut vite fait de mettre tout les soldats hors d'état de nuire elle put ensuite voir ses trois alliés de l'autre côté de l'amas de corps sans vie des agents de la fondation.

- Bravo Hermione…

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire Shinigami puis, sans  se presser, elle alla jusqu'au côté du premier mangemort et retira le couteau de la chair, avant d'essuyer le sang chaud et dégoulinant de la lame et de la remettre dans son gilet   elle fit de même avec le deuxième puis elle rangea son revolver à sa ceinture, se dirigeant vers ses amis qui affichait maintenant un air totalement ébahi et mi-horrifié, à part Trowa bien entendu.

Elle se dirigea vers Sirius qui était à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a été touché avant que vous arriviez, renseigna Sévérus, voyant que Sirius allait se mettre à parler.

- Vous devriez rentrer.

- Il faut d'abord retrouver Duo, protesta Sirius.

- Heero n'est pas là ? demanda Trowa.

- En fait, on vient de retrouver Duo, dans la prison du château et Heero est allé le ramener.

- Et vous n'êtes pas partie avec eux ? demanda le professeur de potion.

- Je voulais voir si personne n'avait besoin d'aide… et j'ai bien fait. Maintenant, allez-y avant que Sirius ne se vide de tout son sang.

Sévérus hocha la tête et se remit debout, aidant Sirius à en faire autant puis le laissa prendre appuis sur lui.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

- On va d'abord voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide, on vous rejoindra au Refuge.

Sévérus acquiesça puis commença à avancer, assez doucement pour ne pas que Sirius ait trop mal même si on pouvait difficilement ne pas souffrir lorsqu'on vient de se prendre une balle mais à peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres que Hermione rappela son professeur.

- Professeur Rogue !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il vit Hermione remonter le canon de son corsaire et en sortir un revolver mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'étonner, elle le lança dans sa direction et il le rattrapa d'une main.

- Pour si jamais… dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Merci…

Puis il disparût hors de la vue des deux jeunes.

- Bon, Trowa, il faut qu'on ait aider les autres.

- Allons-y.


	18. la fin de la guerre

**Hello ! Et bien, et bien, je me demande vraiment si ma fic plait encore !**

**J'ai presque plu de review du côté de GW et plus du tout de celui de HP ! (snif, snif)**

**M'enfin bon, je suis gentille alors je vous mets le prochain chapitre, mais ça ne m'encourage pas trop à me dépêcher d'écrire la fin, parce qui reste plus beaucoup de chap et en plus, j'suis en manque d'inspi !**

**Chapitre 17**

Cela faisait près d'une heure déjà que Trowa avait été séparé du reste de son groupe et qu'il marchait aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Tous les deux avaient parcouru le reste du château pour avertir les deux autres groupes qu'ils avaient déjà retrouvé Duo et que celui-ci étaient présentement en sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le groupe de Harry, ils partirent ensemble à la recherche du dernier groupe, qu'ils retrouvèrent dans la partie du château consacrée anciennement aux domestiques.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Dumbledore, soucieux.

- Heero à ramené Duo en sécurité, expliqua Hermione. Et le professeur Rogue, Sirius.

- Sirius ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils : Sévérus détestait Sirius, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de le ramener lui-même, il aurait plutôt pensé que Trowa s'en serait chargé, ou peut-être même Hermione, mais peut-être qu'avec cela, il finirait par faire la paix… peut-être.

- Ben, il était blessé, expliqua Hermione, qui avait cru que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait dû le ramener qui étonnait Dumbledore.

Le directeur hocha la tête, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Donc, il nous faut partir maintenant ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative lorsque a jeune élève prit les devants, répondant exactement l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Non…

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois sorciers.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, se demandant pour quelle raison la jeune combattante voulait rester encore, mais la réponse lui vint tout naturellement quand au deux autres, ils avaient tous compris.

- Hermione a raison, déclara Wufei. On aura jamais de meilleure occasion.

- Je ne comprend pas… avoua Dumbledore.

- C'est simple. Ce palais contient chambre à coucher, salon, salle avec trône, chambre pour les invités assez grande pour être transformée en dortoir, ainsi que des prisons, énuméra Hermione. C'est l'endroit idéal pour un QG.

- Ce qui veut dire, continua Quatre pour terminer le raisonnement. Que Treize Kushrénada doit résider ici. Ainsi que Voldemort, je pense.

- Et Zechs… ajouta Trowa.

- Si on les élimine tout les trois, ce sera la fin de la guerre, déclara Wufei. Sans ses deux membres dirigeant, l'organisation de Oz va tomber. Et les mangemorts n'auront plus de maître.

- Mais il y aura beaucoup trop d'adversaire pour que l'on puisse les affronter, argumenta Dumbledore.

Il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir se débarrasser des trois hommes sur le champs, mais le plan de ses jeunes amis ne tenait pas la route. Il y avait aussi plusieurs Ozzies, bien que bon nombre d'entre eux aient déjà été tué et il y avait aussi beaucoup de mangemorts comment est-ce qu'ils comptaient abattre leurs dirigeant alors qu'ils étaient autour ?

- Je sais que normalement, c'est Heero qui organise les plans, mais j'ai peut-être une idée, tenta Quatre.

- Vas-y, Quat-Chan… l'encouragea Hermione.

Quatre commença alors à expliquer en détail son plan aux autres, qui de temps en temps aidaient pour certaines phases il était assez simple à réaliser et assez astucieux pour fonctionner : il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu et l'affaire était dans le sac.

+++

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Quatre et Trowa se trouvaient juste devant la porte qui menait au couloir des cellules de prison, attendant le signal que les autres devraient leur envoyer d'ici peu, pour qu'ils puissent mettre en place la deuxième partie du plan les sorciers se chargeant de la première.

+++

Hermione avait conduit Wufei, Harry et ses deux professeurs dans une salle réservée aux combats et dans laquelle traînait encore quelques-unes des affaires de son père.

Le père de « Aurore » était, en plus d'être un roi formidable, ce que l'on pouvait appeler un athlète.

Non seulement, il pratiquait la lutte en corps à corps, de ce fait Hermione avait pu apprendre les bribes élémentaires des sports de combat dès son plus jeune âge, mais en plus, il pratiquait aussi d'autre sport et la salle était remplies d'objets en tout genre qui faciliterait bien le combat entre les « gentils » et les « méchants ».

- Tu es sûre que c'est le meilleur endroit, Hermione ? demanda Harry en observant les obstacles tout autour d'eux.

- Oh oui ! En plus, ce sera quand même un avantage d'avoir tout ce bordel autour de nous. Ça peut nous aider à éviter les attaques.

Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie Wufei s'était éloigné un peu des autres et aiguisait son sabre, espérant ne pas avoir à se servir du revolver qu'il avait à sa ceinture : il avait une revanche à prendre et comptait bien gagner en tout honneur.

Dumbledore et MacGonagall restait, eux à proximité des enfants, attendant les instructions de Hermione qui, sur ce coup-là, était devenue la meneuse du groupe.

- Vous pouvez jeter le sortilège de mobilisation sur Treize, Zechs et Voldemort maintenant qu'on est sûrs qu'ils sont là ?

- Bien sûr, mais vous devrez faire vite. Au mieux, le sortilège agira quinze minutes, au pire huit.

- C'est amplement suffisant…. Il faudra juste que Trowa et Quatre aient eu le temps d'installer le matériel, mais je pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de plus de temps. On agit toujours rapidement lorsque l'on est en mission.

- Alors, c'est bon. Minerva, vous vous joignez à moi pour lancer le sort ?

- Bien sûr, Albus.

+++

Quatre et Trowa étaient entrés dans les donjons aussi silencieusement qu'un jaguar approchant de sa proie et avaient posés dans tous les recoins du couloir des petits bâtonnets d' « explosifs » et avaient condamnés l'accès à toutes les cellules.

Les bâtonnets d'explosifs n'étaient justement pas, à proprement dit, des explosifs, mais plutôt des « boîtes » creuses, reliées par piles à un systèmes de déclenchement que les deux soldats pourraient actionner lorsque le moment serait venu depuis l'extérieur du « couloir de la souffrance » comme l'avait appelé Hermione et générer ainsi la propagation d'un gaz toxique qui anéantirait sur le champs toutes les personnes qui se trouveraient là-bas et qui, sûrement, se répandrait ensuite dans le reste du château.

Ils étaient ensuite ressortit et s'étaient cachés derrière la lourde pote qu'ils devaient refermer une fois tout le monde entré et, en ce moment, ils attendaient le signal que devait leur envoyer les autres pour qu'ils déclenchent l'alarme des cachots.

- Tu crois que cela va marcher, Trowa ? demanda Quatre.

Le français se retourna pour observer le visage de son ami il était tout aussi soucieux que lui avait indiqué le son de sa voix et il le comprenait : c'était son plan et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout les scénario possible alors, si quelques chose tournait mal, il se sentirait coupable, encore plus que les autres.

- J'en suis sûr… affirma Trowa qui, en présence du petit arabe, arrivait à aligner plus de trois mots à la suite.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur…. Et si quelque chose ne marche pas ? Et si certain des soldats avaient pour ordre de ne pas quitter leur emplacement même en cas d'alerte. Et si le gaz se répand trop vite dans le château et qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de sortir ? Ce sera ma faute, Trowa, ma faute…

Le flot de parole de Quatre cessa brusquement et il dirigea son regard vers le sol pour ne pas que Trowa voit les larmes perler dans ses yeux.

Trowa releva lentement le visage de son ami et remarqua la brillance inhabituelle des deux pierres azur lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le baiser fut doux et chaste alors que Quatre se remettait petit à petit de sa surprise et y répondait.

Tous deux se perdirent dans les sensations qui les traversaient, oubliant totalement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et la raison pour laquelle ils y étaient, ne revenant à la réalité que lorsque le grésillement du talkie-walkie se mit à résonner à leurs oreilles.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se séparèrent et continuèrent à se regarder jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Trowa prenne conscience qu'il fallait répondre à l'appel.

- Oui ?

- Trowa, c'est Hermione. Ici, on est prêt… vous l'êtes aussi ?

- Affirmatif.

- Alors, déclenchez l'alarme.

- Bien reçu.

Les deux adolescents coupèrent là leur communication et Trowa fit signe à Quatre qu'il fallait mettre en marche la sirène, reprenant tout son professionnalisme, de même que Quatre qui jeta une lourde pierre trouvée sur le sol contre une des serrures.

La pièce se mit alors à résonner sous le tumulte créé par l'alarme dont chacune des cellules étaient équipées si la serrure s'ouvrait sans être forcée, il ne se passait rien mais lorsqu'elle l'était, il était impossible d'éteindre le gyrophare, à part lorsque quelqu'un de la sécurité le ferait et il était plus que sûre que les Ozzies le ferait, ça faisait vraiment un boucan de tout les diable !

+++

Dans la salle du trône, Treize Kushrénada et Voldemort étaient installés confortablement dans les deux fauteuils royaux, écoutant plus ou moins Zechs Merquise, le bras droit de Treize, faire un exposer sur la façon dont ils devraient agir lorsque leurs ennemis pénétreraient à l'intérieur du château, ne sachant pas qu'ils y étaient déjà : Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que parmi eux se trouvait la princesse Aurore, seule personne encore en vie à connaître tout les secrets du château… après tout, elle était censée être morte.

Tout à coup, tous leur geste se firent au ralentit, sans même qu'ils le remarquent, ralentissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que tout finisse par s'immobiliser entièrement.

Dans l'immense pièce, le temps s'était figé alors que partout ailleurs, l'animation continuait.

+++

Dans la salle où se déroulerait bientôt le combat qui déterminerait le sort de la planète, la résistance entendit l'alarme se déclencher et il ne faisait aucun doute que, bientôt, tout les soldats auraient rappliqué de l'autre côté, leur laissant ainsi la possibilité de s'occuper des trois principaux ennemi. Après une dizaine de minutes, la sonnerie mourut enfin et Hermione vérifia auprès de Trowa et Quatre que tout avait bien fonctionné. Les soldats et les mangemorts s'étaient précipité à la poursuite d'un ennemi invisible et ils avaient été enfermé dans les cachots. Avant même qu'ils ne réalisent ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient été aspergés par le gaz mortel.

Trowa et Quatre étaient entrain de regagner la sortie du château et devaient, normalement, se rendre directement au refuge des enfants des rues.

- Bon, déclara Hermione, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attirer les trois derniers vers nous.

- Il faut d'abord que je lance un sortilège sur nous…. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent tous nous voir, leur dit Dumbledore.

- Comment ça ? demanda Wufei.

- Ce sera plus simple si chacun de nous peut être invisible aux yeux de certain d'entre eux. Cela nous permettra d'aider les autres s'ils sont en difficulté sans risquer de se faire tuer par leur adversaire. Voldemort ne verra que Harry, Minerva et moi, puisque nous sommes les plus à même de le battre. Zechs Merquise et Treize Kushrénada verront chacun un de vous. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

- Treize !

- Zechs !

Les réponses de Wufei et de Hermione virent simultanément en effet, chacun d'entre eux avait un compte à régler avec les Ozzies et un en particulier : Pour Wufei, il s'agissait du tout premier combat qu'il avait perdu contre Treize et pour Hermione, c'était le combat qu'elle avait commencé un jour avec Zechs et qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir à cause d'une explosion.

- Mais est-ce qu'on verra tout les autres, de notre côté ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, ce serait trop dangereux si ce n'était pas le cas.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et Hermione reprit la parole.

- Il faut déclencher l'alarme à présent. Quand ils verront que les autres ne viennent pas, ils viendront eux-même. Encore heureux que l'on puisse transplaner que sur terre…

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'empara d'un couteau qu'elle lança en direction du déclencheur d'alarme grâce à son habileté, elle atteignit la cible du premier coup.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre les trois adversaires. 

+++

Dans la salle du trône, le temps reprenait son cours normal et Zechs continuait son exposé lorsque l'alarme se mit à résonner les trois regardèrent alors la caméra qu'ils y avaient reliée (ou plutôt que Zechs avaient reliée) : c'était leurs ennemis.

Sans un mot, les trois sortirent, toute arme dehors et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'où venait le signalement et la bataille put enfin commencer.

Elle fut sans merci, mais il n'y eut que des morts et pas de blesser, le temps n'était pas à la pitié, même pour les « gentils ».

Les forces alliées de Harry, Albus et Minerva eurent raison de Voldemort. 

Celui-ci se défendit à vous d'endoloris et d'Avada Kedavra mais jamais les sortilèges n'atteignaient leurs cibles, car ils pouvaient se cacher derrière les obstacles les trois magiciens de Poudlard unirent leur magie pour un dernier sortilège, un ultime sortilège, qui atteignit Voldemort de plein fouet et qui réduisit tout son corps en cendre.

+++

Treize et Wufei s'engagèrent, eux, dans un combat d'épée, d'une habileté et d'une force sans pareilles.

Tous les deux étaient très doué, on ne pouvait le nier, et il s'avéra que les forces étaient très équitable mais, le jeune combattant chinois, dont la souplesse était plus développée que celle de Treize, fini par avoir le dessus.

Alors que Treize se retrouvait immobilisé à terre, Wufei fit glisser la lame de son arme sur sa gorge, avant de dire quelques mot…

- Ce fut un honneur pour moi de vous avoir comme adversaire, Treize Kushrénada.

… et de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup sec.

+++

Hermione et Zechs choisirent le corps à corps, eux qui depuis leur plus tendre jeunesse avaient été initiés à cette forme d'art.

Laisser leur corps se mouvoir en revenait presque à accomplir une danse, une danse mortelle et ils se frappaient tous les deux avec une telle violence que les échos résonnait dans toute la salle.

Hermione arrivait à parer presque tout les coups de son adversaire, alors que lui les encaissait tant bien que mal et, bientôt, la violence d'un des coups de la jeune fille envoya Zechs au sol.

Il se cogna la tête contre le pied d'un cheval d'assaut, ce qui lui fit perdre conscience et Hermione se dirigea vers lui puis, sans éprouver aucune pitié pour l'homme sans défense, elle prit sa tête dans ses bras et, d'un coups sec, lui brisa la colonne vertébrale.

+++

Le combat prit fin et les cinq combattant purent admirer leur œuvre.

Les deux corps sans vie des dirigeant de Oz ainsi que le tas de cendre qui avait autrefois été l'enveloppe charnelle de Lord Voldemort, gisaient sur le sol.

Dumbledore aurait préférer une fin moins tragique mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le choix et c'était tuer ou être tué, la devise des guerriers.

- Il faut rejoindre les autres à présent, déclara Dumbledore.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoint bientôt, leur dit Hermione.

Les autres la regardèrent bizarrement, mais ne lui demandèrent rien, sachant qu'il devait y avoir pas mal de souvenir pour elle dans le château.

Ils ne voulaient pas l'embêter mais ils n'avaient tout de même pas envie de la laisser seule alors Wufei se désigna d'office pour rester avec sa petite amie. 

- Je reste aussi.

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose : qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester avec elle, mais elle connaissait bien son petit ami et savait qu'il était têtu et que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose dans la tête, il n'en démordait pas alors elle le laissa rester.

Lorsque les trois sorciers eurent quitté la pièce, le jeune chinois se retourna vers son amie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais rester ?

- J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher. Quelque chose qui doit être rester là depuis que j'ai quitter le château.

- Où ?

- Dans mon ancienne chambre. Une cachette secrète, viens !

La jeune fille l'entraîna par la main, en courant, dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant ce qui avait été sa chambre.

Quand ils y pénétrèrent, Hermione put constater que rien avait changer. À part qu'une bonne couche de poussière recouvrait tout.

Hermione se dirigea devant une petite maison de poupée qu'elle enleva, laissant voir un trou béant, dans lequel il devait y avoir quelques objets.

Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit deux objets : un vieux livre, qui devait être un album photo et dans lequel il y avait plein de souvenir de ses parents et de Duo quand ils étaient petits ainsi qu'un autre objet entouré de tissus qu'elle déballa lentement, révélant une couronne argentée, ornée de jade et de turquoise : la couronne que se devait de porter la princesse de L2.

- Tu reprends la couronne ? demanda Wufei.

- Oui, peut-être qu'un jour prochain, je reprendrais ma place, mais je ne sais pas encore…. C'est compliqué.

- Quoi que tu choisisses, je te jure que je te suivrais…

- Merci Wufei, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup…. Déclara la jeune fille en déposant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune chinois. Je t'aime Wufei…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur, mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester là éternellement.

- On devrait rentrer, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter…

- Oui, allons-y…


	19. retour à Poudlard et mise au point

**Chapitre 18**

Lorsque Hermione et Wufei arrivèrent à la planque, ils furent accueillis par Angie qui vint les prendre dans ses bras en les remerciant d'avoir sauvé Duo.

- Eh, on allait tout de même pas le laisser là-bas et puis, je vais te dire, ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu ! rigola Hermione.

- Parce que vous appelez ça vous défouler, Miss Granger ? demanda une voix depuis derrière elle, une voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle du professeur Rogue.

- Ouais, professeur. J'en avais marre de jouer les petites filles sages, comme depuis plus de         quatre ans. Ça devient vraiment fatiguant au bout d'un moment, vous savez !

- Mouais…. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés avec les autres.

- Hermione avait quelque chose à aller chercher, coupa sèchement Wufei. 

Hermione sourit mais le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas spécialement content de l'intervention de son élève il ne dit rien d'autre et commença à s'en aller.

- Professeur, comment va Sirius ? demanda Hermione avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de sa vue.

- Assez bien.

Ensuite, il continua son chemin et les deux jeunes se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules et décidèrent d'aller voir Duo.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils virent que Heero était installé à genoux à côté du lit et tenait la main de Duo dans la sienne il ne les avait pas entendu entrer, ce qui était déjà un vrai miracle.

- Comment est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Wufei.

Heero sursauta puis se retourna vers eux, des larmes dans les yeux, ce qui étonna fortement les deux autres combattants et les inquiéta aussi.

- Pas vraiment bien. Dumbledore a dit qu'il allait chercher Madame Pomfresh et Sally.

Hermione se déplaça pour aller se placer au côté du japonais et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Heero, il va bientôt être guéri…. Ait juste un peu de patiente, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. On va te laisser, viens un moment avec nous quand tu le voudras.

- Merci.

Hermione rejoignit Wufei et tout les deux retournèrent dans la pièce principale, où tous les autres se trouvaient ils allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte dans des petits fauteuil lorsque une jeune fille, d'environs dix ans, nommée Lisa comme se souvenait Hermione, s'approcha d'eux.

- Dis Hermione…

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lis' ?

- Tu peux chanter une chanson ?

- Tu veux que je chante ? rigola un peu Hermione.

- Oui ! Tu chantes tellement bien ! En tout cas, dans mes souvenirs… Et je suis pas la seule à le vouloir…

- D'accord et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je chante ?

- Hermione ! coupa Sirius. Tu vas vraiment chanter ?

- Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois mon cher et je te signale que le chant c'est ma passion depuis toujours !

- Dear Diary, s'il te plait, j'adore cette chanson ! répondit Lisa.

- D'acc…

Lisa se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et prit dans ses mains une guitare qu'elle tendit à Hermione apparemment, elle devrait aussi faire la musique mais c'était aussi bien comme cela.

Hermione commença à jouer une mélodie douce, alors que tout le monde écoutait même Rogue devait avouer qu'elle jouait très  bien.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he notice me_

_He took my breath away._

Alors qu'elle avait commencé à chanter, elle s'était retournée vers Wufei et lui avait sourit, sourire que le jeune chinois lui rendit bien en entendant sa voix magnifique.

_Dear Diary_

_I can't get him off my mind and it scares me cauer._

_I've never felt this way._

_No one in this wored knows me better than you do._

_So diary, I'll confide in you._

Les petits enfants des rues l'écoutaient avec une totale attention, ce qui lui rappelait quand elle, elle écoutait Solo ou bien même, avant qu'elle parte lorsqu'elle chantait en duo avec Duo.

_Dear Diary_

_Today a saw that boy as he walked by I trought he smiled at me._

_And I wondered does he knows that's in my heart ?_

_I tried to smile but I could hardly breath._

_Sould I tell him how I felt or would that scare him away._

_Diary, tell me what to do, please telle me what to say._

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Heero pouvait entendre le chant et il sourit au travers de ses larmes, trouvant que cette chanson lui correspondait un peu, enfin un peu seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien écrit dans un journal intime.

_Dear Diary_

_One touch of his hand, now I can't wait to see that boy again._

_He smiled and I thought my heart could fly._

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends ?_

_I've got  a feeling we'll be so more than friends…_

Et voilà, la chanson était terminée c'était un miracle qu'elle ait pu se souvenir entièrement des paroles mais elle aussi aimait beaucoup cette chanson.

Elle joua les derniers accords de la mélodie sur sa guitare puis la reposa à terre et dirigea son regard vers Lisa apparemment, elle avait écouté avidement.

- Merci Hermione…

Hermione sourit et ne put pas répondre puisque c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore et MacGonagall arrivèrent en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh Sirius prit immédiatement la parole.

- Dommage que vous ne soyez pas arrivés trois minutes plus tôt ! soupira-t-il, ce qui lui valu de se prendre un coussin lancé par Hermione en pleine figure.

- Je crois que y'a Heero qui vous attend avec impatience, annonça-t-elle, avant que les trois autres ne puisse poser des questions.

- On va y aller… 

- Hermione, demanda Sally. Tu peux t'occuper de la blessure de Sirius, je suppose ? 

Elle lui lança la trousse de secours que Hermione rattrapa au vol.

- Oh ben bien sûr ! C'est vrai, je suis médecin moi…

- 'Mione, t'a déjà fait des trucs comme ça.

- Je sais, t'a au moins pensé à prendre de l'anesthésiant ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Génial ! Bon Siri, t'es d'accord que ce soit moi qui le fasse ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai confiance…

Il avait pas l'air super rassuré mais Hermione ne s'en soucia pas elle se dirigea vers Sirius et, apparemment, Rogue et MacGonagall voulait rester là pour vérifier si tout se passait bien.

Hermione prit un mouchoir et le mit dans la bouche de Sirius qui s'en étonna.

- Désolé, mais ça va faire mal…

Et effectivement cela fit mal, mais elle ne mit pas très longtemps à le faire elle réussi avec une pince à retirer la balle de la chaire de Sirius, faisant ressaigner la blessure et elle finit par avoir les mains totalement ensanglantée alors qu'elle refaisait un pansement au-dessus.

- Voilà.

Sirius recracha le mouchoir et regarda la jeune fille.

- Merci…

- C'est rien et moi, je crois que je vais aller me laver les mains… et fait gaffe à ce que tu fais ! le temps que cela se guérisse un peu !

Elle se leva ensuite et alla se rincer les mains pendant que de l'autre côté, dans la chambre de Duo, Madame Pomfresh et Sally s'agitaient sur le blessé pour le soigner au mieux possible Heero regardait tout leur mouvement et lorsque les deux infirmière s'enlevèrent, elles avaient le sourire au lèvre.

- Voilà, il devrait bientôt reprendre conscience. Il faudra juste qu'il fasse attention pendant quelque temps, mais ensuite il ne gardera plus aucune trace. C'est surtout les sortilège de douleur qui l'ont assommé donc, il n'y a pas trop de problème. 

- Très bien, Pompom. Je vais avertir les autres qu'on part maintenant, déclara le directeur.

Il passa dans la pièce d'à côté et donna quelques nouvelles de Duo aux autres avant de les avertir.

- Il nous faudra maintenant rentrer à Poudlard. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant la rentrée des classes.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ? demanda anxieusement Angie en direction de Hermione.

- Non, mais je te promet de revenir, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Angie vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras et la jeune fille lui rendit bien son étreinte les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

- La navette nous attend dans une demi-heure, les pressa Dumbledore. Dépêchez-vous.

- Je reviendrais bientôt Angie, dans quelques mois.

Angie hocha la tête et Hermione alla dire au revoir aux autres.

+++

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour à Poudlard et faisaient un passage obligatoire par l'infirmerie où ils furent accueilli par plusieurs des professeurs.

- Bon, déclara Madame Pomfresh. Je vais garder Sirius et Duo encore un moment mais tout les autres peuvent partir.

- Mais je vais bien ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Ça, c'est moi qui en décidera ! Maintenant au lit !

Grommelant encore un peu, Sirius se rendit vers le lit et s'y allongea alors que Sévérus, MacGonagall et Dumbledore allèrent dans le bureau du directeur pour parler à Fudge sur la disparition de Voldemort et Dumbledore voulait aussi prévenir J de la mort de Treize et Zechs.

Quatre, Trowa, Hermione et Wufei se rendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour discuter un peu à part, tandis que Heero restait à l'infirmerie au côté de Duo, ne voulant pas le laisser seul avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Harry, quand à lui, alla à la tour des Griffondor où Ginny lui sauta presque dans les bras, ayant eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir Ron aussi paraissait vraiment soulagé de le voir en vie.

- Content de te revoir, Harry !

- Voldemort est mort ! Et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny. Mais c'est génial !

- Ouais…. Par contre, Sirius a été un peu blessé

- Quoi ???

- Mais c'est pas trop grave…. Il devrait bientôt pouvoir sortir.

- D'accord…

*

- Madame Pomfresh ! Je vous jure que je vais bien ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi sortir !

- Monsieur Black !

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !

- D'accord, d'accord mais je vous jure que si vous avez de revenir, je vous garde au moins une semaine.

- D'accord, merci Pompom…

Sirius sauta du lit et, laissant derrière lui une infirmière totalement exaspérée, il sortit de l'infirmerie pour partir à la recherche du professeur Rogue, parce qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose à propos de sa manière d'agir il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait amener le sujet là-dessus lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte des appartements du maître des potions et il frappa quelques coups.

La voix glaciale de Rogue retentit à travers la porte et l'invita à entrer il poussa la porte et entra.

- Salut…

- Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je veux te parler

- De quoi ?

- De ton comportement ! Bon sang, on fait que se disputer, la seconde d'après tu te soucies de moi je sais même pas pourquoi et là, tu recommence à être désagréable et moi je sais plus du tout comment faire ! s'énerva Sirius. Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit Sévérus et regardant ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sirius.

- Non ! Dis-moi, quoi !

Sirius prit le bras de Sévérus pour le forcer à se retourner et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans arriver à y déceler une seule émotion.

- C'est juste que…. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, j'ai eu peur ! Voilà, t'es content ?

- Peur ?

- Oui, j'ai eu peur que tu meures, ça te vas ?

Sirius fut légèrement décontenancé par cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas du tout et il en relâcha sa prise sur le bras de Sévérus qui se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius après un moment.

Ce fut sans même relever la tête qu'il répondit.

- Quand on était ado, on se disputait sans arrêt parce qu'on se détestait mais depuis…. Enfin, depuis que tu es prof ici, c'est pas la même chose. Enfin, on se dispute toujours autant mais ce n'est plus méchant… c'est comme si

Il s'arrêta là et Sirius, qui pendant son explication s'était approché pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, finit la phrase pour lui.

- C'est comme si on s'amusait…. C'est amical…

- Oui

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse puis, doucement, Sirius fit un sourire que Sévérus lui rendit.

*

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les quatre soldats étaient encore entrain de discuter lorsque Quatre décida de quitter la pièce.

- Je vais aller me reposer un moment dans mon dortoir.

- Je vais aussi y aller, déclara Trowa.

- Et bien, je suis sûr que là Winner va bien pouvoir se reposer.

Les deux garçons qui s'étaient levé prirent une belle teinte rouge mais sortirent tout de même de la pièce sans prendre la peine de répondre à la pique.

Hermione et Wufei restèrent alors seuls tout les deux dans la salle commune.

- Et bien, il était temps que Barton et Winner se mettent ensemble, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, déclara Wufei, qui avait tout comme Hermione remarquer leur attirance depuis un bon moment.

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Duo dira la même chose pour nous deux.

- Possible…

Wufei se retourna vers la jeune fille pour capturer ses lèvres et Hermione entreprit cette fois-ci d'aller bien plus loin elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de ne pas dépasser le stade du simple baiser, surtout qu'elle aimait vraiment Wufei, pas comme tout les autres garçons avec qui elle était sortie pour passer le temps et s'amuser un petit peu.

Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas rompre le baiser, elle se releva légèrement et fit passer une de ses jambes de l'autre côtés du corps de son petit ami, de façon à se retrouver assise à califourchon sur ses genoux et dangereusement près de son entrejambe qu'elle sentait réagir.

Lentement, elle délaissa les lèvres du chinois et commença à lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou, zone qui avait toujours été sensible chez les garçons qu'elle avait connu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, commença-t-elle à lui susurrer à l'oreille, que nous aussi, on aille un peu « se reposer » dans le dortoir.

- Excellente idée…


	20. déclaration

**Chapitre 19**

Heero était toujours au côté de Duo lorsque celui-ci commença gentiment à émerger du sommeil pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Salut Duo, lui murmura Heero lorsque celui-ci fut à peu près réveiller. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Je dois être entrain d'halluciner, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

- Baka !

- A non, en fait, c'est bien toi. Pour répondre à ta question, je me suis déjà senti mieux, mais ça peut aller. Oh non ! par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'infirmerie !

- Hn… si

- Ah ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, ou plutôt en essayant de se relever parce que Heero le replaqua contre le lit.

- Heero ?

- Sally et Madame Pomfresh disent que tu dois rester couché quelque jours.

- Mais je vais faire quoi moi ? Je vais m'ennuyer ! Y'a même pas de télé !

- Je vais rester avec toi.

- Pardon ? Toi, tu vas rester ? s'étonna Duo.

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Si, si…

Il se redressa sans que Heero ne puisse l'en empêcher et il posa sa main sur le front de son ami, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu n'as pas reçu un coup sur la tête, au moins ?

- Non.

- Ben alors, j'ai pas d'explication logique.

- A quoi ?

Heero commençait vraiment à se demander à quoi pensait Duo.

- Ton comportement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupe de moi ? Je veux dire, on est pas en mission alors je ne risque pas de faire échouer quoi que ce soit.

Heero ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant ses paroles : oh, bien sûr, il savait que Duo ne voulait pas le blesser mais cela lui faisait prendre conscience de l'horreur de son comportement avec l'Américain depuis qu'il le connaissait il ne s'était jamais soucié de lui sauf lorsque la réussite d'une mission était mise en péril.

- Je vais te laisser, dit-il précipitamment, de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse.

Ensuite, il sortit en vitesse sans accorder un regard de plus au natté qui n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Eh ! Heero ! Attends ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione et Wufei firent irruption dans la pièce, maintenant que l'infirmière les avait autorisé à leur rendre visite, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore qu'il était réveillé.

- Salut Duo ! on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé. Heero est sortit plutôt… rapidement.

- Bah ! Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il lui a prit mais bon…. Et vous deux ?

- Nous deux ? répéta Wufei. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Maxwell ?

- Je suis sûr de savoir ce que vous avez fait avant de venir. Ça ce voit dans vos yeux !

Le sourire de Duo s'accentua lorsqu'il vit le visage de Wufei prendre une belle teinte rouge alors que Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue, ayant vraiment l'habitude des insinuations douteuses de son petit frère.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez ma bénédiction. Mais je te jure que si tu la fait souffrir, Wuffy, je te lance Shinigami au trousse.

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell, Wu-Fei !

- Et t'en fait pas Duo, s'il me fait souffrir, ce sera à la petite sœur de Shinigami qu'il aura à faire. Maintenant, si on en revenait à toi. Ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, mais à part cela, ça peut aller…. Il faut dire que j'ai eu un réveil des plus agréable avec Hee-Chan à mes côtés. Et pas muet comme une carpe, pour une fois.

- C'est clair qu'il s'est vraiment fait du soucis pour toi…

- C'est vrai ? Hee-Chan s'est inquiété pour moi ? MON Hee-Chan ?

- TON Hee-Chan ? répéta Wufei, amusé, bien décidé à rendre à Duo la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui marcha puisque, réalisant son erreur, il se sentit rougir. Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le chinois après un moment. Tu aurais dû entendre comme il a gueulé sur J quand il a dit qu'on ne devait pas te secourir.

- Et comment à réagi J.

- Mal, commenta Hermione. Mais je lui ai fait passé l'envie de vouloir engueuler, Heero. 

- Je comprend pas pourquoi il s'est fait autant de souci, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas fait échouer une mission.

- Tu ne comprend pas ? répéta doucement Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu prends des risques pour secourir l'un de nous ?

- Parce que vous êtes mes amis et que cela me ferait mal de vous perdre…

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas la même chose pour Yuy, répliqua Wufei.

- Ça lui aurait fait mal de me perdre ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois Duo… beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…

Les paroles de sa petite sœur remplirent de bonheur le cours de Duo : peut-être que finalement, Heero partageait ses sentiments ? cette fois-ci, s'était décidé, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et irais lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ! Enfin, dès qu'il pourra quitter cette infirmerie !

Les trois jeunes discutèrent encore un moment puis l'infirmière entra dans la pièce et commença à examiner Duo aussitôt qu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé Sally n'était pas là pour l'instant et de toute façon, ses blessures avaient été faites de façon magique.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle fit son diagnostique.

- Vous devez encore rester à l'infirmerie un jour ou deux, mais il n'y aura aucune séquelle.

- Je dois partir tout de suite d'ici ! fit Duo, d'un air décidé.

- Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à le faire, vous pourriez être pris de malaise.

- Je m'en fiche ! Il faut que je parle à Heero !

Wufei et Hermione se regardèrent Duo n'allait pas en démordre avant que l'infirmière ne finissent par céder.

- Vous lui parlerez quand vous sortirez, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas si urgent !

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! C'est toujours urgent quand vous voulez révéler vos sentiments à la personne que vous aimez !

Il ne se soucia même pas qu'il venait de dire qu'il aimait Heero devant trois personne et se dépêcha de sortir de l'infirmerie alors que l'infirmière, trop ébahie pour le suivre et le rappeler à l'ordre, restait planté au milieu de la pièce, Wufei et Hermione souriant à ses côtés.

- Il… il vient de dire qu'il aimait Heero ? égaya l'infirmière. 

Apparemment, cela lui faisait un choc peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons.

- Ben quoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarquer ? se moqua Hermione.

+++

Duo marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir, alors qu'il était encore en pyjama d'hôpital et se rendait en direction de la tour des Griffondors, puis, donnant le mot de passe à la grosse dame, il monta directement dans le dortoir où il était sûr de trouver Heero.

Et il avait raison Heero était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixé sur le plafond, les deux bras croisé sous sa nuque et une jambe pliée, tout simplement kawai !

Duo ne fit pas de bruit et apparemment, le japonais devait vraiment être loin dans ses pensées pour ne pas le remarquer.

Lorsque l'Américain s'assit au bord du lit, Heero sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Duo ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas encore sortir.

- J'ai choqué l'infirmière et j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette ! rigola Duo. Hee-Chan, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose de très important.

Heero se retourna complètement vers le natté, tout en s'asseyant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je t'écoute, Duo…

- Tu sais, quand j'étais enfermé dans cette cellule, que je connaissais, j'avais vraiment peur. J'étais sur L2, loin de Poudlard et je ne savais pas si vous pourriez me retrouver. Surtout que ce n'était même pas Oz qui me retenait mais Voldemort. Et même si vous pouviez savoir où j'étais, il y avait de gros risque à venir. Et puis, je me suis dit, que toi, toi tu étais capable de retrouver ma trace, toi tu étais capable de venir me chercher. Et puis, les tortures ont commencé et encore une fois, c'est à toi que je me suis raccrocher alors qu'il me faisait souffrir. Tu étais la seule chose qui me permettais de ne pas sombrer dans la folie…. Et puis, alors tu es arrivé et, au début j'ai pensé que c'était un rêve parce que cela faisait des jours que je m'imaginais cette scène. Mais après, tu as parlé et tu m'as rassuré et puis, y'avait aussi Hermione et j'ai compris que c'était vrai. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Heero et pas seulement lorsque tu es venu me chercher. En fait, pendant toute la durée qu'a duré l'emprisonnement, tu m'a sauvé.

Il s'arrêta un moment et Heero savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi tout ce que disait Duo lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il ne pouvait plus parlé.

- Et tu sais quoi, Heero, je sais pourquoi est-ce que rien que ta pensée ma permis de rester en vie. C'est parce que je ne voulais pas partir avant de t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. En fait, ça fait longtemps que je voudrais te le dire mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage mais, maintenant que je suis passé si près de la mort, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps…. I love you, Heero, I love you more than I've never loved in my life. (Je t'aime, Heero, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie).

Heero ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait : Duo était amoureux de lui ! comment est-ce que cela pouvait être possible ? Lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié de lui, qui ne lui avait jamais rien dit de gentil avant ce jour là, qui lui donnait toujours des « baka » et « omea o koruso ».

Lentement, Heero rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami et frôla ses lèvres si doucement que Duo les sentit à peine.

- Ai Shiteru, Duo-kun.

Duo fit un immense sourire au japonais et prit l'initiative d'un second baisé beaucoup moins chaste.


	21. le bal

**Chapitre 20**

Les cours reprirent normalement et Hermione tint apparemment sa décision d'arrêter de jouer le jeu qu'elle s'était plue à faire pendant quatre ans passé.

Elle redevint elle-même, surprenant ainsi tout le monde sauf ceux qui la connaissait en dehors des cours, avec ses mini-jupes plus courte les unes que les autres (même si c'était toujours l'uniforme scolaire) et le négliger de ses chemises et de sa cravate.

Et son comportement aussi avait tout de sidérant elle se faisait remarquer lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, jouait les dragueuse bien qu'elle soit officiellement la petite amie de Wufei, mais sans bien sûr le tromper, parce qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui.

Et celui-ci n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, puisqu'il savait très bien que la jeune fille était comme cela naturellement et qu'elle faisait cela pour s'amuser.

Et pour ce qui est des autres, Trowa et Quatre s'affichaient librement en public, tout comme  Heero et Duo même si tout les autres ne voyaient pas cela d'un très bon œil. Après tout, ce n'était pas très courant de voir deux mecs sortirent ensemble.

Les semaines passèrent sans incident majeur et le bal arriva enfin pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde et, heureusement pour Hermione et le reste de la bande de soldats, les tenues moldues étaient acceptées.

Ce soir-là, la grande salle avait été totalement transformée et le décor était magnifique les professeurs s'étaient vraiment surpassés et chaque fois qu'un des élèves entraient dans la pièce, ils restaient bouche bée.

+++

Dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année, Ginny et Hermione se préparaient elles n'étaient pas allées dans celui des cinquièmes années à cause de Parvarti et Lavande qui y avaient mis un bordel pas possible.

Ginny était déjà prête et attendait patiemment que Hermione ait fini, même si il ne lui restait pas grand chose à faire seulement mettre un peu de maquillage.

La plus jeunes des deux portait une robe sorcière de couleur verte, qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux et avait laissé ses cheveux totalement libres tandis que Hermione, elle, portait un pantalon de cuir très moulant ainsi qu'un top rouge sang qui lui arrivait quelques centimètre en-dessus du nombril elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux rejoindre Harry, Heero et Duo qui les attendaient en-bas, dans la salle commune Ron était quand à lui partit rejoindre sa cavalière, qui était à Serdaigle.

Harry portait un simple pantalon noir ainsi qu'un T-Shirt assez serré mais Ginny le trouvait quand même vraiment sexy ! 

Le jeune homme vint tout de suite lui prendre le bras en la complimentant grandement il la trouvait vraiment éblouissante…

Les Griffondors décidèrent de se rendre dès ce moment à la Grande Salle pour ne pas manquer beaucoup de la soirée d'ailleurs Duo était excité comme une puce tellement il se réjouissant de danser !

Ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle et alors qu'ils allaient entrer, pour que Hermione puisse rejoindre son cavalier, la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Et bien, on dirait que Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et accessoirement, Miss Je-Suis-Une-Traînée, n'a pas de cavalier ! Pas très étonnant vu la façon dont tu te comporte !

Alors que Duo et Harry étaient prêt à bondir sur le jeune blond, et  que Heero essayait visiblement de garder son calme pour ne pas les suivre, Hermione avança d'un pas, tout en faisant signe au garçon de la laisser faire.

- Alors Malefoy, tu as un problème avec mon comportement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, tout en se rapprochant progressivement de lui.

- Quand on est une sang-de-bourbe comme toi, on devrait essayer de se faire oublier, et non pas se comporter en pute…

Sans qu'il sache comment, Malefoy se retrouva par terre, Hermione agenouillée, une jambe sur son ventre, l'autre par terre et ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Je te conseille de vraiment la fermer Malefoy, ou sinon même l'espèce de chose qui te sert de cavalière ne te reconnaîtra pas…. Pourtant, à ce qu'on dit, les chiens ont un flair pour reconnaître les siens…

Après cette remarque on ne peut plus vraie, la jeune fille se releva et, avec un dernier regard empli de dégoût à l'égard du sorcier, elle partit en direction de la Grande Salle, accompagnée par tous les autres.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Et sache que j'ai un cavalier et que tu t'estimer chanceux qu'il n'ait pas été là parce que tu me croire, il n'est pas du genre à se montrer aussi tendre que moi…

Et sans un mot de plus, elle entra dans la salle où se jouait en ce moment un slow Hermione sourit et donna un coup de coude à Duo lorsqu'elle aperçu Trowa et Quatre enlacés sur la piste.

Alors que Harry proposait à Ginny de danser et que celle-ci acceptait avec une joie non-dissimulée, les trois anciens soldats s'assirent à la table où se trouvait déjà Wufei.

- Salut Wu ! ça va ?

- Très bien…. Vous en avez mis du temps tous les trois…. Winner, Barton et moi sommes là depuis un bon moment…

- On a été retardé par une fouine… renseigna Hermione.

- Pardon ?

Bien que Heero et Duo sachent ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce que Hermione parlait de fouine.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, là ? demanda Wufei.

- Malefoy a été légèrement désagréable et je l'ai un peu remit à sa place…. Mais parlons d'autre chose…

+++

Du côté de Ginny et Harry, l'ambiance était nettement plus tendre et leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre avec aisance.

Les yeux de Ginny ne quittaient pas ceux de Harry et c'était vraiment agréable d'être aussi proche de lui pour une fois, se disait la jeune fille.

Harry se sentait si bien avec Ginny, mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ce n'était plus seulement la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, non, avec le temps elle était devenue une belle jeune fille.

Il commençait réellement à ressentir quelque chose pour elle et quelque chose de vraiment très fort d'ailleurs il avait prévu de le lui avouer durant cette danse.

- Gin' ?

- Oui Harry' demanda la jeune fille, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- J'avais quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Ah oui ?

Ginny se demandait vraiment ce que Harry pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire et, vu l'expression qu'il affichait, elle pouvait dire que cela était vraiment très important.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que depuis quelque temps déjà, mes sentiments envers toi ont beaucoup changé…

- Comment cela ?

- Je t'ai toujours considérée comme la sœur de Ron, comme une amie ou encore comme ma propre petite sœur, mais maintenant, ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est de l'amour…

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ginny, qui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles.

Comment est-ce que le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, Harry Potter, le Survivant, pouvait-il ressentir la même chose pour elle, Ginny Weasley.

Voyant la réaction passablement positive de la jeune rouquine, Harry sourit tendrement et se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et de l'embrasser tendrement alors que résonnait les dernières paroles de la chanson.

Ils se séparèrent alors que la musique s'arrêtait totalement.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr Harry ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Gin', moi aussi je t'aime…

+++

La soirée se déroulait sans incident ou sans événement particulier pendant un bon moment une fois le slow terminé, Quatre et Trowa étaient revenu s'asseoir à la table et les six soldats étaient resté à discuter, sans aller une seule fois sur la piste.

Mais lorsqu'il fut près de dix heures, les premières notes d'une danse latino se firent entendre et le visage de Duo s'illumina.

- Désolé Wuffy, mais je t'emprunte ma petite sœur pour cette danse ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant la main de Hermione pour l'entraîner sur la piste.

Les deux jeunes adoraient danser, et d'ailleurs ils passaient souvent leur nuit en discothèque, mais ils aimaient plus que tout se déhancher sur des rythmes latino, faisant des mouvements sensuels.

D'ailleurs, une fois qu'ils se mirent à danser, tous les regards furent tourné vers eux, fille ou garçons.

Certain des hommes de l'école commençaient vraiment à leur tourner autour (les filles auraient bien fait de même mais elles savaient de toute façon, qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance avec Duo).

Mais apparemment, ces rapprochements n'étaient pas du tout u goût d'Heero et de Wufei et les deux garçons rejoignirent leur partenaires respectifs pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à danser au milieu de la piste, bientôt rejoint par Quatre et  Trowa, ce dernier ayant été convaincu par le regard implorant du petit blondinet.

La fin de la soirée se déroula aussi bien que le début et ce n'est que vers les deux heures du matin que tous le monde rentra dans les dortoirs, pour une bonne nuit, ou plutôt matinée, de sommeil.


	22. comment voyezvous votre avenir?

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre, ou plutôt l'épilogue. Il est court mais c'était simplement pour faire une conclusion et pas arrêter la fic trop brusquement. Alors merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi la fic et peut-être à bientôt dans une autre !

EPILOGUE

La fin de l'année se passa tellement rapidement que aucun des jeunes élèves n'eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passera maintenant que la guerre était terminée, que cela soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier.

Ils étaient, pour l'instant, dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à la gare de Londres et discutaient de cela, sans vraiment savoir comment est-ce que les mads allaient voir leur choix, mais cela ne les concernaient plus vraiment maintenant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous tous ? demanda Harry.

- Personnellement, il faut que je voie mon père avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Mais je pense qu'il va vouloir que je reprenne la direction de la compagnie « Winner »…. Mais cela m'étonnerait que je fasse cela à temps plein…

Les autres hochèrent la tête Trowa était déjà au courant et les autres anciens soldats n'étaient pas vraiment très surpris seul Harry et Ginny l'étaient vraiment.

Ron l'aurait sûrement été s'il avait entendu ce qui avait été dit mais seulement, il n'était pas avec eux en ce moment puisqu'il voulait passer quelques heures avec la jeune Serdaigle qu'il avait accompagné au bal et avec qui il sortait depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Et toi, Trowa ? demanda Hermione, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il voudrait rester avec Quatre le plus souvent qu'il lui serait possible

- Je suppose que je vais rester avec Quatre. Mais je vais tout de même retourner quelque fois sur terre pour ne pas abandonné Catherine.

C'était la première fois que les personnes du wagon, excepté Quatre, bien entendu, entendait le jeune français parler autant d'un seul coup.

- Et toi Duo, Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Je voudrais bien retourner sur L2 pour reconstruire l'église. Pour que les enfants des rues aillent un foyer et moi au moins, je me sentirais utile à quelque chose. Je reprendrais le flambeau de Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est génial cela !

- Ouais ! Et toi Heero, tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda l'Américain.

- Bien sûr…

De toute façon, tout le monde se serait douté de la réponse, même Duo qui cherchait seulement un prétexte pour pouvoir embrasser son petit ami devant les autres.

- Et toi, p'tite sœur ?

- Moi, et bien je vais déjà finir mes deux ans qui me restent à Poudlard et, ensuite, je vais retourner sur L2. il est vraiment temps que la princesse Aurore revienne à la vie !

- Tu reprends ton rôle de princesse ? s'étonna Quatre. Je croyais que tu disais que la vie de château n'était pas faite pour toi ?

- Je sais mais il est grand temps que L2 retrouve un peu de stabilité et un leader parce que cela ne vas vraiment plus en ce moment…

- Et bien, y'aura beaucoup de monde sur L2 ! s'exclama Duo. Et toi, Wuffy ?

- WUFEI, Maxwell, je m'appelle Wufei !

- D'accord, d'accord, t'énerve pas Wu…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Wufei soupira au nouveau surnom donné par Duo mais se décida quand même à répondre à sa question.

- Je vais continuer l'école ici, pour rester avec Hermione et je la suivrait sur L2.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

- Et toi Harry, tu vas aller vivre chez Sirius ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais… au fait, Gin', tu es invitée !

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais…

- Ce sera avec joie !

Les autres sourirent à la mine réjouie de sa petite amie et le reste du voyage se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Arrivé à la gare, Harry et Ginny firent leurs adieux à Heero, Trowa, Duo et Quatre et dirent « a bientôt » à Wufei et Hermione.

Enfin, ils pourraient tous rentrer « chez eux » sans craintes, la guerre enfin terminée que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde sorcier.


End file.
